


Romance me

by AliceWinchester, ririsasy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Coffee Shops, Come as Lube, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Stephen Strange, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Ex Iron Husbands, Ex Pepperony, Ex Stephen/Christine, Ex Stony, Fanart, Feminization, Filming, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealous Stephen Strange, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Mention of double penetration, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Netflix and Chill, Not very cap friendly, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Stephen Strange, Praise Kink, Raw Sex, Riding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex Magic, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Stephen jealousy just keep getting worse, Sub Tony Stark, Texting, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWinchester/pseuds/AliceWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Tony just wanted to go to The coffee shop Peter keep telling him about in the Bleecker Street area, the one with a nice caramel coffee, he didn't know that the place is crowded enough that The billionaire has to share a table with a handsome, middle-aged man, who dresses eccentrically in his blue robe, and thick book in his hands just to enjoy his coffee, he never imagined that the guy will be someone so important in his life, ending all his conquests as playboy and actually making him consider about settling down for the first time in his life.(Now with beautiful art by @hntr042 on Twitter in chapter 9)[Tags will be updated as the story progress, please mind the tags and I put the tags at the top of some chapter with really explicit stuff so you could avoid the chapter if you're not comfortable with it]





	1. Coffee Shop-first Meeting

The coffee shop is crowded, Tony lets out a heavy sigh. His Tower is lonely, maybe crowded is better. People aren’t too loud here so he'll be fine. The billionaire orders his coffee, something with caramel, so sweet his teeth are probably going to rot, he goes looking around for a place to sit. Sadly it seemed the shop is really full, all the seats are taken except a few ones next to people.

There was one with two girls who seems to be chatting a lot, thank you, next. One with a nice little old man and the other with a handsome, middle-aged, man. Tony has made his choice. He goes straight to the guy's table, sitting in front of him, putting his cup down on the table as well as his computer.

“Is this seat taken?” He offered a nice smile.

Stephen spotted the cocky billionaire as soon as he enters the coffee shop, he didn’t mean to, but his vision, hearing, smelling and overall senses had been enhanced by a new spell he just learned from the new book he borrowed from Wong's library. Who could ignore that expensive scent of perfume, really, he used to wear it himself, years ago, such a long time ago, he almost couldn't remember it even at the back of his mind anymore.

He had left the lifestyle behind, buried to the seventh layer of earth, glad he doesn’t have to be so proud just for wearing an expensive brand anymore, pride he is so glad he could strip off to the bone, thanks to all his teachers is Kamar-taj who taught him that spiritual achievement is more valuable than any materialistic things this world could offer. He is curious on why the Mechanic goes this far away just for a cup of coffee, he is humming, nodding and smiling to himself listening to the mechanic’s pick for his order, a caramel coffee, what a sweet tooth.

He didn't plan on prying more for the engineer business because it's rude, his ability was not meant to stalk people really, so he went back to read his book. Engrossed inside the new knowledge, he doesn’t seem to be aware that the charming genius approached his table, he almost couldn't hide his surprise when Tony asked him for the seat in from of him.

"No, I am all alone, you can have it" He offers the seat for the mechanic, not expecting that it will come the day he sits opposite of no one than Tony Stark himself. He tries to welcome him, pretending that he is not really nervous to have this chance to be this close with this man.

“Thank you, this place is really crowded” The billionaire huffs, playing with his cup of coffee, too hot still. He doesn’t want to bother the man who seems engrossed in his book, so he just stares outside the window and leaves the man be.

Tony sits down in front of the man, looking at him. Well damn, goatees weren't just a good look on him only, that stranger wore it so well. The genius might have stared a little longer, getting a bit lost trying to figure out what color the man eyes are. It makes him frown even when he realized he couldn't quite come up with a name for that color, it seemed to change at every new angle.

"Do you want to try this cake? It taste good" he offers, generous in nature, after Tony sat in front of him for a while without saying anything, a thousand thing to say in his head to break the ice, trying to be a good host for the Tony Stark, and that's what comes out, he wants to hit his head, why should he offer him a cheesecake, what if he doesn’t like it ?

Not long after he is lost in his own head, he looks up at the man again, arching an eyebrow. He snorts a laugh and glances down at the guy's cheesecake. Where did that come from? Tony shook his head. He was only a little bit paranoid. But he had been offered many ‘bad’ cakes in his life, as in, poisoned.

“No, thank you though,” He simply answers, feeling a bit rude though, he quickly adds, “I mean, it's nice of you to offer! But my mamma taught me not to accept candies from strangers.” He jokes, taking a sip from his coffee, letting out a delighted sigh.

“Ah, yes, Sorry, I understand, I was just trying to be a good host, the cake will taste so well with your coffee, not too sweet, because it's not a cheesecake from dairy product, it's a vegetarian cheesecake, it will balance out the sweetness of your coffee, it's really fine if you don't want it but I will eat it in front of you so you will know it's not poisoned, I promise" Stephen takes quite a bite to his cheesecake, over explaining, oversharing, over friendly, he is losing his cool in front of this man.

It got a genuine laugh from Tony. It wasn't mocking, and he hopes the guy wasn't mocking him either. It was just such a sweet offer. Maybe the guy really is just trying to be a good host.

Tony Stark sure as hell was pretty in the magazine or in the news Strange manage to see him in but up this close, beauty lost its meaning, because the way his eyes light up with spark when he looks at him, those round eyes moving up and down like a giant pendulum, Stephen is really mesmerized.

Stephen is reading an Arabic book from the old scholar in the middle age era at the moment, thanks to the vast collection of the ever-growing library in Kamar-Taj, they got the original copy of it. He is learning about Noor a'laan Noor in the Arabic language or could be easily translated to the light above light if he had the difficulty to digest the meaning of it before, looking at Tony's stark eyes now, he might understand a little bit more about the concept of that teaching. His eyes concealed the milky way and the secret to the universe, it feels like he staring into the first burst of light in the ancient time when the dinosaurs still walk this earth.

He is ashamed of how easily the beauty of a man can sway him this much still, proof how much he still needs to learn to control himself.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your coffee then, sorry for babbling nonsense, no ill intention at all, and if you still want the cake, the offer still stand" Stephen get back to the chapter 21 of his book, page 451, and read a passage of light, he couldn't get those Bambi eyes out of his head, so he steals glances toward the man sitting in front of him not so subtly, hoping he didn't notice. Thankfully Tony stark is busy blowing his hot caramel coffee, well, that's shiny pink lips are other kinds of distraction, Stephen hurriedly lower his head again.

“I'm good really, so full, thanks for the offer” Cheesecake is one of his favorite though. Maybe he'd order one for himself later. He plans on staying here for some time. He opens his laptop, taking a sip from the sweet drink. The genius doesn’t feel so worried about his own staring, the other man isn’t being very subtle. Tony stands somewhere between flattered and embarrassed. Is the man even aware of who he is? Usually, people went like "omg is that really Tony Stark? Can I have a picture?" something along those lines.

That guy just looks at him like he was some random stranger. Some pretty random stranger, of course, Tony knows he is pretty, but people always had something else in mind; power, fame, money. It is a bit exhausting. He sighs, setting down his cup and licking his lips. He ran a hand on his hair, it was an awful mess, a bit curly too. He should probably cut it. He considered the work he has to and he is so, not down for filling up papers and shit. He looks up at the stranger.

“So... you come here often?” Very smooth Tony, really, Tony curses in his head.

“I didn't catch your name.” He can see a part of it on the man's own cup though. It started with "Ste" and Tony hopes it isn’t "Steve". It would be just his luck, he doesn’t want to be moaning that name again.

"Mmm, yeah, pretty close to the sanctum, I mean my place, I come here often just to read, there is something about coffeé shop and reading, don't you think? It just like a random package that matches, the world is consist of million things like this though, where something not related but could live in harmony, in fact even complimenting each other" Stephen says, he hopes that he makes sense to the mechanic. It seems like he does because he is nodding along while playing with the brim of his glasses.

“Exactly like that, just like your glasses, some of the material came from the deepest part of the earth, mingled with metal and other materials, and the other is from the different side of the earth whom has no business to be together in one place and the other part was created by men, purely from science, the idea forming in the neuron of brain, from nothing, formed together only to compliment your eyes” Those part Strange left it inside of his head.

"What about you, what is the great Tony stark doing in our small area? If I must pry of course, if it's not a top-secret information, or something, I don't want FBI to come my way after you telling me the reason, because otherwise, I could also pretend that this isn't Tony Stark I am currently talking too, just a pretty regular man with cute glasses and messy hair" Stephen couldn't help himself but to tease the man in front of him. It wasn't fair for him to lick his lips in front of him and play with his hair like that, it makes a carnal desire in the pit of his stomach burn. He wants and wants and keeps wanting.

It’s dangerous and unnatural.

Tony nods along, the dude was a weird one. well, Tony would guess that from the weird clothes he is wearing. Like the guy was some kind of cosplayer fresh out of a convention. It does suit him though, but Tony wonders how long it would take to peel of all these layers of clothes. Too long.

So the man actually knows who he was. Great, Tony would have been kind of offended if he didn't. Who in this world still doesn’t know about Tony Stark. He has a huge Tower with his name plastered on it, in that exact city and the tabloids loves him. They just love to know who Tony Stark is sleeping with and all that crap. They love to wonder when he'd come back to his addiction, which was very encouraging, thanks guy. Tony is a clean guy now, no more alcohol, not as much at least, and no more sleeping around, not as much.

“Thought it'd be good to... go out. Coffee shops are kind of like... bars but with no alcohol, right and less socializing.” Tony nods to himself. He glares at the stranger for calling him out on his bed hair and tried fixing it. It didn't do much, he looked like a mess, probably had dark circles behind his glasses.

“So tell me, what's your name and why, no offense, are you dressed like that?” He gestures at Stephen's clothes.

“It suits you, I'm not saying otherwise, you look really... great.” He nodes, staring at the details in the guy's clothes, chewing on his lips. He looks up at the other man.

“But it doesn't look very practical”

"Doctor Strange, but just Stephen would be nice too, Oh, my clothes? I am in some kind of cult, they require us to dress like this" Stephen is smiling looking at the surprise face Tony is making by his remark.

Tony went on an emotional rollercoaster. First, discovering the guy was a doctor had him lightening up. He smiles at him, he loves smart people, Rodhey always made fun of him for having a "science kink". Which Tony thought was a stupid concept but then remembered he once got aroused by attending to a science convention. Very embarrassing. Then the guy was named Stephen, and not Steve. Hopefully the Steven with a "ph"; Stephen. Much fancier in Tony's not so humble, opinion.

"I am kidding, it's a long, complicated story, it's a part of me now, just like the iron suit is a part of you, I would like to tell you more but not in the first meeting Stark" he winks at him, hoping Tony doesn’t feel offended by it. Seeing at the flustered in front of him, he thinks he did a pretty great job, he looks way cuter trying to hide those blushes.

Tony choked on his coffee when he learned the guy was in a cult. Already even more worried about the cheesecake, it was probably drugged so Stephen Strange could drag him to his cult and force the famous Tony Stark to join. He shivered at the thought but relaxed and even snorted a laugh when he realized he had been fooled. And he ended up blushing and looking away after Stephen's wink. God, he was too weak to handsome people flirting with him.

"You didn't answer my question, what brings you here to Bleecker street area? We only have ordinary folks around here, not the one with a fancy car and a fancy suit" Stephen closes his book, a thud sound could be heard when he places his heavy book on the table.

“Why not? My kid said, I mean... not my kid but like, my uh... apprentice or something, he said it was his favorite coffee shop so... yeah I came to try it.” He simply shrugged it off. He had almost bought the place for Peter but the Spider kid had been against the idea.

The sorcerer didn't mean to slam the book that hard but he just didn't actually hold the book with his shaking hands, he used magic a while ago to make the book appear like it's being held by his hands when in reality, he barely touches it. "Sorry," he apologized when Tony stark kind of startled by his action, these hands, really, one day he will make peace with it but for now, it still quite difficult.

He jumped slightly when Stephen closed his book too hard. Nodding quickly at his apology. He was still sensitive of loud noises, after the events in New York, with Loki. Mainly that but other things too. He was getting better, seeing someone for his anxiety and PTSD. He was recovering.

“It's alright I'm just... so easy to get startled.” He nods, offering a smile.

“So... you're a mysterious guy huh? Planning some mischief or something? I'd have to take you down you know? Damn it, why is it always the hot ones who are the villains.” Tony jokes, grinning at the man.

"Barely a villain, don't need to worry about me, I promise, I will not make trouble for you, love" seeing the attempt of flirting in Tony's voice makes Stephen feel more confident to play with his words.

“Great, I'd feel bad for hitting on yet another villain.” Tony snorts. That time when he flirted with Loki. And let's not even mention the other when he slept with Victor Doom. For his defense, Doom was both hot, and a doctor, and a villain. In other words; bad idea which meant, totally Tony's type. Now that he thought about it he also had a thing with Tiberius stone but they were young and Tony didn't know yet he'd turn out a villain. He shakes his head, coming back to himself and smiles at Stephen.

"Sorry again for the book, my hands, it's never been the same after the accident," Stephen said feeling anxious and too exposed all of sudden by his hands, he massages the ever throbbing hands slowly.

“It's no big deal, handsome.” Though the remark on an accident had him looking at Stephen's hands. Which were big, which was nice, and the scars honestly made them look even better. Tony was certain he'd like the feeling of them against his skin. He probably shouldn't be lusting like that for a poor stranger.

"So, what's your opinion on this coffee shop then? Planning on coming back?" Stephen couldn't stop himself but to ask this question, he hopes he would get another chance to have an easy conversation like this. Stephen didn't expect it would be this nice to be in the presence of Tony Stark, his overall Aura is calming and in tune with his own, he could say that he sees a purple chakra exudes out of him, the highest form of energy in the human body, this man really is destined to do great and to be great.

“Pretty great, like the people in here.” He grins, winking at Stephen. He would definitely come back if it meant seeing that man again.

"I hope that you are coming back here, same hour same table if you are wondering" Stephen finishes his tea, he doesn’t even drink coffee in a coffee shop, he hopes Tony didn't mind his peculiar behavior.

“It's a date then.” Tony sighs with a grin. He hadn't been on a date in such a long time. Maybe this wasn't exactly a date but he'll consider it that way.

"Fancy meeting you, Tony stark" this time Stephen extends his hand confidently, seeing the other man reciprocate his humor and he could say that they have a good conversation together. Tony takes his hands hesitantly at first but grip his hands firmly after that, his hand is small in Stephen's grip, cute chubby fingers, nice and solid on his palm. What nice things this tiny hand could do, he has the urge to bring Tony's hand to his lips, to kiss it tenderly, but of course he couldn't do it, at least not now. Too soon, pray he will get the chance again.

“It's always fancy meeting me.” He winks at the man. Tony doesn’t hesitate, he brings Stephen's hands to his lips and softly presses a kiss to them.

“You have great hands Doc.” He compliments in a flirty tone. Stephen's hands were a little shaky in his, and he had noticed they were just shaky in general. Maybe because of the accident he has mentioned earlier.

“I'll be there, you better not leave me hanging, I don't take rejection greatly.” He huffs a laugh, letting go of Stephen's hand.

"My hands are not great, don't lie, such a daring display of scars, I sometimes wear gloves not to make people uncomfortable to see my scars, but honestly, I am grateful for it, they made me who I am today" Stephen extracted his hand from Tony's grip, being kissed like that on his hand still feel unnatural for him. He appreciated the sentiment really, but Tony doesn't have to try that hard to win him over, only if he knew that he already won.

Tony raised a brow but gave a soft smile. He understood that. It must be like his reactor scars. Though his reactor scars were truly ugly and huge. He didn't have the reactor there anymore, so it was less bad. “I really meant that, I love some big hands,” Tony smirked. “And I have my share of scars.”

"I hope you don't have someone at home that will be upset because you promise a guy for a date" Stephen adds, his reputation precedes him, he doesn’t wish for Tony Stark to be a single man or anything, he knows he always has someone on his side, he wondered about that beautiful secretary that he has all the time with him, Stephen could swear that they are more than casual colleague.

The engineer frowns at Stephen's accusation. It hurt a bit, being honest. “I'm a faithful man, surely I have some playboy, man-whore reputation in the past but I'm a different man now.” He wouldn't flirt while being in a relationship, maybe a little harmless flirting but never taken it too far. He wouldn't ask someone else on a date while in a relationship surely. “I thought my status went to some public shit, huh? It was a mess when I left Rogers.” He shrugs. More like, when Steve left him, but he had too much pride to voice it that way.

"My place is close, you can call my name from this place and I could hear you, the problem is, what if the one who will not show up is you, I don't think you could hear my calling right here, what I want to say is, Can I have your number?" Stephen finishes not so sure because he might have crossed the line by asking such a personal question like that, otherwise, how could he contact him really, He could just pop up in front of his backyard, of course, opening the portal with his sling ring, but they are not there yet.

Tony considers the man request. He isn’t one to give his number easily. They just met, after all, even though Jarvis filters most of his calls, sure, but still. He shrugs and pulls out a card, his professional card. “Here, you can text me, send me a dick pic or something.” Tony laughs at his own silliness. No way the man will send him a picture of his dick, Tony wouldn’t mind it though.


	2. Second Meeting - First Date

This time, no bed hair, Tony is going to put on effort. This is an actual date. At least, Stephen hadn't denied it was one. Is a suit a bit too much? It probably was too much. Something more casual will do, jeans and a t-shirt then. He hoped that jean did something good for his ass, he wasn't about to hide such a great asset.

He breathes out, looking at himself in the mirror, running a hand on his hair, making sure it looked nice. Should he wear some eyeliner to define more of his eyes? Pepper said it made his eyes look even better and Rodhey approved of that too and also some subtle mascara, he painted his lashes with it. Which meant, maybe no glasses, as to not hide this hard work so he wears matching contact lenses with the color of his eyes for his bad eyesight. He had stabbed his eyes once when he was trying to learn how to contact lenses and mascara just as difficult to put on.

“Jarvis, how do I look?” He asked his AI.

“Fantastic sir.” The answer made him smile, though he hadn't expected anything less from Jarvis.

“Thank you.” He replied to his Al.

Stephen couldn't hide his excitement to meet with the mechanic again, he chose casual clothes to wear this time, a greenish grey henley he picked for the date and decided to wear the grey long coat over it with black jeans. He combed his hair, as usual, pulling it back and leaving two strands of his bang a little bit messy, just not to show that he put too much effort into it. He wears his white sneaker with a strap of blue, trying to appear relaxed.

"Where are you going?" Wong called him out when he exits the sanctum.

"Outside, reading! Coffee shop" Stephen answered shortly and showed the book on his hand, he didn't want his friend to know that he is going on a date, didn't want Wong to accuse him of not doing his duty guarding the sanctum, it just for 1 or 2 hours, it's not a crime. He arrived at the coffee shop, ordering the caramel coffee for the engineer, hope he won't mind that Stephen ordered for him and tea for himself and cheesecake, old habit.

He sits at his usual table, the mechanic is nowhere to be seen. Stephen is anxious, what if he didn't remember the date? What if he didn't come at all? He is Tony freaking stark after all, he shouldn't have put so much hope. He tries to entertain himself by reading the book he brings with himself, even though it's hard to concentrate because he keeps looking out the window, hoping the angel would come down from the sky.

The billionaire is a little late, Hoping that Stephen had waited for him. He entered the coffee shop, looking around for his date, Tony didn't have the time to order his coffee when he saw the familiar pretty face and walked straight to him.

“Hey there handsome, is this seat taken?” He grins, a hand on the table, the other on his waist. He eyed the man, he was wearing normal clothes this time. That was a good look on him as well, he'd loved to see that fine looking man in a good suit. The genius noticed two cups on the table. Maybe he was too late and Stephen found another date? That's where his mind immediately went and he looked around for a sign that the man was accompanied. Tony chewed on his lips and pointed at the two cups.

“I'm sorry, are you? did you find another company? I'm sorry, I might have underestimated the time it would take to travel from my place to here... shit I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make such a bad impression. Coming late at the first date and all” He rambled, his hands going crazy as he talked. He did have Italian blood in him.

"No, No, I just arrived as well, please sit down, I hope you don't mind that I ordered you a drink, caramel coffee, correct?" Stephen offered him a kind smile, it's really cute seeing how the engineer panicked in front of him, did he just thought that he got another company and chose another person to be with rather than being with tony stark?

Tony sighed in relief, giving Stephen his brightest smile. So that was his drink. It had the engineer blushing a bit, honestly, not used to receiving.

“Oh, thank you... that's nice, really and yeah that my coffee, how did you?” Tony raised a brow but didn't finish the question in the end. Maybe he had paid attention the last time to know about Tony’s drink or that was probably public knowledge or something.

He wants to pull the chair for the mechanic but it might look too much? Or he could do it with his magic just where he sits right now, but the mechanic didn't know that he is a sorcerer yet.

"Thank you for coming here, Tony," Stephen said sincerely, he is glad that Tony decided to give him a second chance to know him.

“Well, thank you, really, haven't been on a date in ages.” Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, smiling. “You look good in casual clothes by the way.” He sat down, taking his cup. He should buy Stephen dinner sometimes to thank him. The drink was still pleasantly warm, he brought it to his lips, sipping his coffee.

"How is it going today? Is everything alright?" He asked, trying to open the conversation.

“Good, I'm uh... working on the suit, and "parenting", sort of” He smiled, thinking about Peter and Harley. The two of them were great kids but giving him a headache from time to time with their antics.

“How about you, Doc?”

"Hm, the usual, I got tons of book I need to read, ton I mean like really a whole lot of whatever in the library, did some consultation the other day for a surgery of a young girl who got brain damage after she got hit by a car, poor young girl, I wish my hands still work like they used to be so I could operate her on my own, oh, sorry, didn't mean to bring work problem to our first date, it's rude, don't you want to order something to eat though? They got plenty of variation of great cake here, another favorite of mine is probably the avocado one" Stephen didn't intend to open up too much to the mechanic but it seems easier than he thought it would be, to open up to this man. Like he had known him for a long time. He notices that the mechanic eyes shine brighter than yesterday, did he just put mascara on? He didn't compliment his eyes out loud the other time right? Gosh, he is thankful for the effort the Mechanic put to look good for him because he sure as hell appreciate it, those eyes are popping!

“I'm not eating an avocado cake.” He laughs out loud.

“That sounds terrible... but, I think I could try that cheesecake of yours this time.” He looked up at Stephen after eying the cake. It looked delicious.

“You know I could probably... like, fix your hands. I mean, not sure I could but technically that sounds doable... even without plain cutting them and replacing them by metal hands. I mean, that would probably be kind of bad, but that's just me and I doubt you'd be ok with cutting your hands, not that I am suggesting you to” He started rambling, thinking about all he could do to help Stephen's hands.

“So, even without cutting them, I'm sure I'd be able to fix them. My friend lost his ability to walk a few years ago, now he is back up on his legs.” Thank god Rodhey is able to, Tony couldn't have lived with the guilt of putting his best friend in a wheelchair. It was his fault. The engineer grimaced.

"I am sorry, did you just suggest cutting my hands to fix my hands? Is that how you see a solution in your life? Cutting it out from your life and then you can easily replace it with the new one, I thought you are a better man than this Tony" feeling so irritated with what Tony suggested, Stephen almost want to leave the mechanic alone immediately, it's not perfect, yes it's shaking, yes he couldn't use it properly, but cutting it away the part of himself because it didn't work like it used to? What kind of suggestion was it? Only if Tony Knew how he had cut open himself over and over again, putting so many metal plate on his finger bones and how much he had screwed himself over, he is disappointed how Tony could only see the exterior material of his hands.

Even with his broken hands he could still perform a thousand spells, he could even do better and probably bigger things than Tony's mind could comprehend, he is tempted to create a spark with his hand to show Tony what his "broken" hands capable of. But Tony didn't deserve it, his arrogance still gets the best of him, he thought he could fix everybody with his mind, his genius. It just shows, how little he knows about the world beyond all of this materialistic facade.

“What I, no, no! Stephen, I said it was... a, I said it could be a solution... but I wouldn't actually- I mean... maybe I would, but.” Fuck. He is bad at this. The billionaire rubbed his face in his hands, probably smudging a bit of that mascara. He breathed in, shifting awkwardly on his seat.

“It could be one of the solutions but it doesn't have to be, I know it's a bit extreme I just- I don't know why I mentioned that alright? But I could find another way! If you wanted... there is nothing wrong with... your hands, as long as you think so yourself. I was just... offering, making prosthetics is kind of my thing, you know?” He rubbed his temples, scratching the back of his hair. 

“I'm really sorry I should probably just leave.” Fuck, it’s not working, they just start and he already fucks it up, he gave a little smile, shuffling up to his feet and almost falling. He swore under his breath and quickly got money out of his pockets, putting it down on the table, a hundred dollar.

“That's for the coffee and.. the trouble I guess, you can keep the change.” He tried joking.

He sees Tony's eyes glistening with tears and his pretty mascara smudged his cheek, maybe he did intend good with his suggestion but Stephen was just taken aback with the way he phrased it out. He had tried to cover his hand in the past with gloves and only recently he had managed to overcome his insecurity and embraced that part of him openly, only for Tony to suggest something like that makes something break in Stephen's heart, his pride, his confidence.

Stephen stands abruptly and catches Tony's hand, his hand looks rather tiny in his grip, his hand is shaking and cold, he held it tight, didn't want their first date to end this way.

"Please don't leave, I am sorry too, I reacted too strongly, it’s just my sensitive subject, this hand, I mean, can I offer you my cheesecake again" this time Stephen didn't hesitate to pull the chair for tony to sit in.

"Shall we start over?" Stephen said softly, didn’t want to be defensive anymore, maybe the mechanic just didn’t know how to phrase it right, his good intention about Stephen’s hands.

Tony's breathing stopped being so erratic. He chewed his lips and nodded, sitting back.

“I'm sorry.” He said again, keeping Stephen's hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over it.

“I think you have beautiful hands, I don't want to cut them I just... phrased that wrong. I meant in a... desperate situation. And I... I don't know, I think my relationship with machines is different than most people... being.. iron man and stuff, I see them as friends” He shrugged, letting go of Stephen's hand as to not embarrass him.

“How about we.. we share the cheesecake, hm?” He shyly offered, rubbing his own cheeks with the back his hand, wiping away any possible tears. He didn’t know why he was way too sensitive today, maybe he had hoped that it could work out great with Stephen but he almost blew his own chance because of his stupid mouth.

“Shit, I probably look terrible... why isn't that mascara waterproof?” Tony jokes again, trying to sound light-hearted.

"Tony, don't bother about it, you look pretty with or without it, may I?" He takes the white handkerchief out of his pocket and tried to wipe Tony's smudged face, Tony is staying still like a docile kid.

Tony doesn't close his eyes for long but he lets Stephen wipes his face. Great, he knows what is going to be in tomorrow's newspapers. He gives a smile, more genuine. Stephen puts the handkerchief on Tony's hand.

“Thank you and again, sorry.” He tells Stephen and squeezes the man's handkerchief in his hand.

The sorcerer slices a cheesecake with his spoon, offering a piece of it to the mechanic, he didn't want to be blunt, but he can't help it, so he brings the cake to the mechanic's mouth, hoping he would let him feed him the cake or take the spoon from his hand. It was just a split moment but his heart thumps wildly, agonizing in the anticipation of the simple intimate gesture, feeding someone.

“Oh.” He makes a pleased little noise and smiles, looking at the spoon held by Stephen. Tony in the other hand doesn't hesitate, leaning over the table to taste it. He hums in content, licking over his lips, looking delighted.

When Tony ate the cake from his hand, it happened so fast and Stephen swears he had cold feet and his heart basically stops beating for a while because he couldn't believe it's happening, it felt like it was just a dream, If nobody was around them, he might think that it was truly just in his imagination.

“This tastes really good, even more, when I'm being fed by a gorgeous doctor.” He delightedly adds. This is really nice. Tony didn't remember when the last time someone hand-fed him. He honestly loves the intimacy of it. Pepper used to indulge him with that, though Steve found it weird.

Stephen is not big on intimacy, he is terrified of many things, the mockery is at the top list. He is afraid that people will not reciprocate his feeling the way it deserved, belittle what he feels, that's why he guards it and doesn't want to tell anything or act on it, hide it deep inside of his chest. He will never be certain about what people feel about him, he often stops pursuing a relationship to a higher level because of this fear, but for Tony Stark, he takes the chance, he is ready to risk it all and probably hurt himself in the process if he had to go that way.

For Tony it might be just a little attempt to flirt with him, feeding him cake, but the truth is, Stephen, Never in his life spoon fed anyone, maybe his little Donna, but it was a long time ago, and she was his sister, other than that, never, not even Christine. He didn't know where the urge came from, but it was too strong, he just wants to take care of that man, probably because he felt guilty for kind of scolding the man just because he offered him a solution, even rather unpleasantly.

The way he licks his lips, Stephen has another desire to clean those sinful lips with his own, wondering how will it taste to kiss those plump pink lips. Tony got a bit of cake on his upper lip, Stephen brushed it off with his thumb and bring the crump to his own mouth, staring into those big eyes the whole time.

Tony went so red when Stephen brushed his face, and when the doctor freaking licked his thumb after that. He laughed, soft and genuine.

“God, I have a very weak heart, Doc.” He smiled at the other man, running his tongue on his lips again, making sure he didn't have any more crumbs.

“Can I get another bite?” He looked at the cake, then at Stephen, just hoping he would be fed by the doctor again. And he lets out a pleased hum when Stephen brings another spoonful to his mouth. He eats his cake. He surely should buy another cheesecake for Stephen.

“Hey so, would you like to grab dinner with me? Anytime, I'll make sure I'm free for you” Tony suddenly blurts out without thinking, he just wants to be in a more private place with the doctor, not in the crowded area like this.

“My treat, I mean, for the cheesecake,... it could even be tonight? If you don't have other plans... it's fine if you do! We'll find another time, I'm sure you're a busy man, you look like a busy man” Tony rambled, taking a sip from his coffee trying not to appear nervous because he just offered Stephen another date out of impulse, what if Stephen didn’t even find this one pleasant enough to give him another chance.

"Dinner would be great, but unfortunately, I am not available tonight, Duty calls, so sorry, another time perhaps? I will text you the date and the place, thank you again for coming today, even though it didn't go that smooth, but I believe we get a spark, I am so sorry that we have to end our date now, I need to go right away" Stephen could feel a burn on his left hand, a call from the sanctum, something is happening, he didn't wait for Tony to react, he stand and kiss him at the top of his head. It felt just right, to kiss that man on his head like they have done it before, now he thinks more about it, it was purely instinctive.

Stephen curses under his breath because he needs to rush outside almost running to a secluded place to open the portal to the sanctum, he feels bad for leaving Tony like that but he did promise for a second date so he will get his chance again, not he better hurry or Wong will kick his ass for not guarding the sanctum properly.


	3. Vegetarian Restaurants - Second Date

It’s been entire week and Stephen didn’t text him anything, Tony had thought that Stephen had forgot or maybe he was too polite to say that he hate him, he had cried for God sake in their first date, what kind of man wanting to be with a person like him for real, under his façade, he is just a mess.

Stephen actually has been too busy dealing with another dimension stuff but since he didn’t tell Tony yet about the nature of who he is then it’s a bit hard for him to lie or make excuse, he wait until he is actually free and his mind didn’t cloud with his duty as the sorcerer supreme.

Stephen finally texted Tony and they fixed a date for their dinner and Tony had been looking forward to it.

Tony has been thinking about the doctor too much. He even had an interesting dream about the other man. Which was a bit embarrassing but that had been a pleasant dream. Right now he was fixing his suit. Nothing too fancy he hoped, but still a little classy since he was taking Stephen to a nice restaurant. He let his shirt slightly open, looking more casual without a tie. This time, his mascara is waterproof and it better not smudge or Tony will sue the brand for ruining his date.

“Picking you up at 6, Hope you are ready handsome ;-)". He sent the text to the man.

Will it be bad if he picks Stephen up in a very expensive car? Maybe he should take a more normal car, so it doesn't look like he is showing off. Except he doesn't have that kind of car. So he ends up renting a car that looks less flashy. Perfect. He hops in it and drives to the address Stephen gave him, parking in front of the building and knocking on the door.

"Hello, yes, can I help you?" Wong pretends that he wasn't surprise that Tony stark is right outside of the sanctum, what in the world Iron man want from him? how in the world he end up in this place, is he lost?

"M..Sorry, this is 177A bleecker street, correct? I am looking for doctor Strange" the man babbled like he is unsure. ‘Stephen better not giving the address to the sanctum to anyone he met on the street, that man, really, he is meant to be the best of us,’ Wong thought while remembering what the Ancient one had told him once about Stephen's future and yet here he is inviting Tony stark to their sanctum without consulting to him.

Tony was surprised to see some stranger opening the door. Maybe that was Stephen's roommate. Or maybe he had the wrong address. He was starting to doubt before Stephen came in right behind the chubby man, He grinned at the doctor, waving.

"Who is it Wong?" Stephen peeked from behind Wong and got flustered immediately when he saw Tony stark, he sure is fast.

"oh Tony, come in, will only take a second, I will just get my wallet" Stephen runs back up stair to get his wallet while leaving Tony with Wong, he didn't have time to explain to Wong just yet about Tony stark, he will consider it depending how the dinner will go tonight. He saw at the corner of his eyes that Wong leads tony to the living room, he hopes that he is offering him a tea.

The other guy, Wong, let him in and he didn't bother taking off his glasses. Getting inside, he remembered his first meeting with Stephen, maybe the guy was really in a cult, what in hell was this place?

“You're like, Strange's roommate?” He asked with a polite smile. He offered his hand to shake.

“I'm Tony Stark, though surely you know who I am.” He grinned, shaking Wong's hand. He looked at Stephen ran off to get his wallet. Like hell he was letting him pay. He was Tony Stark, he was usually richer than his dates. Maybe if he went on a date with T'challa he'd consider letting the man pay. Tony looked around, this place was huge and quite unusual. He glanced back at where Stephen had disappeared, balancing himself on his feet, eager to see the doctor.

"do you want some tea?" Wong offered, trying to be civil with this man, after all he is his guest but he couldn’t help but be annoyed by this man cockiness, yes, you are Tony stark and anyone knows who you are? happy? Wong tried to show his best smile, hoping that it wasn't too clear that it's a little bit force.

"Tea sounds nice, if it's not a bother" Tony replied shortly, his eyes wonder around the sanctum, Wong is anxious to leave this man alone, unsupervised, he might have a grown up body, but his overall body language just scream trouble.

"I will bring you the tea, please don't touch anything" Wong warned him, hoping the mechanic will take him seriously, even though making some tea will not take that much time but Wong just afraid to take his eyes off of Tony stark.

"Don't worry, if I break it, I can pay it double" Tony answer smugly, he really didn't take his words seriously. Stephen better come down soon or Wong will use a wand of watoomb on this man. he sure know how to make his patience runs thin.

"Nothing in this room your money could effort Tony stark, I mean it, don't touch anything, if you wasn't stephen guest, I will ask you to leave really" Wong shakes his head in disbelieve of this man childish behavior and decided to just leave him be. if he really caused a trouble, wong will get a good time lecturing Stephen later on why it's a bad idea to ask a stranger to come to the sanctum!

Tony nodded, though he was aching to touch everything. At least he could look right? He was allowed to do that, right? Plus he was sure he could actually pay for this old craps. He tried staying still when Wong left. He really did and it worked. For around ten seconds before he walked, nearly ran, to look at everything. What if these things were too old to replace? He remembered breaking one of his mom's old vase when he was younger. Howard had been really mad. Tony shivered at that memory and kept his hands away immediately.

What if this’s not Stephen’s house but his grandma perhaps, or he has a scary landlord or something. He kept his hands for himself for only a moment by that thought but quickly becoming too curious again. There was a little box, he opened it and grimaced. Were those bones? Gross. Maybe Stephen was really in a cult. He shrugged, picking a bottle, he opened it and sniffed it, sneezing. Tony heard footsteps and jumped, putting the bottle back in place. Thankfully not breaking it.

"Tony, If I were you I wouldn't do that, didn't Wong tell you not to touch anything?" Stephen didn't even use the stair as he comes down with the cloak of levitation on his shoulder. It’s harder than he expected to convince the cloak that he didn't need his assistance to go out for dinner with Tony stark. Fortunately the cloak leave him alone and fly away to its safety box of glass when Stephen whispered to him that he is fine going out alone without him.

Tony jumped when he heard Stephen's voice. Had he just appeared in the room? He didn't hear him stepping down the stairs. Damn, he looked hot. “That's exactly why I touched them, handsome.” Tony offered a mischievous smile. He had a problem with following orders.

Stephen is amused looking at Tony trying to touch everything, he really is a kid in grown up body, Wong shouldn't tell him not to touch anything because he will do the opposite.

"These are all magical relics, you touch it and you won't know what hits you." Stephen chuckled, he wonders why it takes Wong this long just to make tea for Tony.

“Magical relics? Are you like... a wizard, oh my god, you look like a wizard. you're a wizard aren't you? Have I said wizard too much?” Tony arched a brow, walking closer to Stephen. The man didn't give him any answer, he just chuckled, looking mysterious and hot. Tony was so into him.

"Yeah, it’s magical, I am serious. What did you talk about with Wong?" Stephen asked and guide Tony back to the couch, the one he just touch fortunately is not harmful.

"ah, not much, I think your friend didn't like me that much" Tony said and scratches his head.

"don't be offend by it, he didn't like anyone" Stephen laugh, he remembered his old time when he tried to befriend wong and how hard it had been, from teasing him beyonce and stealing books from his library.

"Shall we go now?" Stephen asked and extended his hand toward Tony. The mechanic didn't take it right away, he is hesitant.

"What's wrong? still want to look around? I will show you the place later, our reservation time is close already, I promise" Stephen offered, seeing Tony still looking around the sanctum.

"No, I mean yes, but not now, but your friend said he want to make tea for me, won't it be rude to just leave him?" Tony asked biting his lips, he didn't want to upset Stephen’s friend even more, he needs to give a good impression, after all, friend's opinion is really important.

"nah, he will be fine, we can drink it another time" Stephen pulls Tony to his feet and take him outside the sanctum, he is afraid that Wong is at one of his scam again when he tried a silly spell just to make his guest has a problem with their stomach if he didn't like them. He look at Tony's car and he almost chuckle, he went that hard to appear normal to him, he shouldn't have to, who would believe that Tony stark use this car really, how could he think he can fool Stephen. He is just too adorable.

Tony agreed to leave without taking the tea. He didn't like tea any way, it tasted like leaves boil in hot water. Tasteless. Coffee is superior for sure. He took Stephen's hand, holding it gently in his as they walked out of the weird place.

“So this is my car.” Tony hummed. Now that he thought about it, it was a ridiculous idea. No one would believe Tony Stark actually owned that kind of car. 

“I hope you're hungry?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows, opening the door for Stephen and letting him step inside the car. He did so as well, turning the engine on. He missed his expensive cars purr, it was a beautiful noise. “You look really good, by the way.” Tony gave him a smile.

"you are not so bad yourself stark" Stephen appreciated the little chivalry gesture tony shown toward him, he actually didn't feel comfortable to be in a car, it's been awhile since he used a car to go anywhere, he reflexively reach toward his pocket, making sure he brings his sling ring along with him, he didn't know how the dinner will go, if stark decided to ditch him for whatever reason, maybe their argument just like the last time when they decided to meet again in the coffee shop will occur again, after all they both almost have the same ego.

It's going to be a hard road ahead of them but Stephen surprisingly didn't feel so afraid about whatever the possibility offered him in the future. Stark speed up his cars and Stephen almost couldn't hide his nervousness because of the speed, it really brings the bad memory to be in a car, his palms are sweating already and he tried to wipe it on his jeans, hoping stark didn't notice.

Stark try to offer a small conversation but Stephen could only nod and pretend to smile, his mind is in a daze, his vision is blurred and he couldn't even see the road in front of them, he want to throw up, just when he is about to have a panic attack, the car stop.

"We have arrived, hey, are you alright?" Tony finally look at him properly, Stephen manage to clear his head with a little bit of determination not to embarrassed himself in front of the mechanic in their first dinner together. "Ah, I am fine, don't worry, just not a fan of a car" he explained shortly, didn't want to worry the mechanic too much.

Tony wasn't a safe driver. He was a good driver, and never had an accident, but he drove fast. During the ride, he was mainly focused on the road, and it was a short ride anyway so he didn't notice anything until he stopped. Tony could recognize anxiety when he saw it. He quickly put a hand on Stephen's arm, leaning closer.

“Oh shit, darling I'm sorry, there, breathe in and out with me okay? Does that help if I put on some music? It's usually could calm anxiety.” He gently caressed Stephen's arm and put the music on through the car's music player. Because it’s just a rented car, he could only do that much.

“That's good darling, you're doing good, breath with me. You're safe, I'm going to get you out of the car, mmmh?” He leaned over the doctor to open his door, letting him get fresh hair. He pressed a kiss to Stephen's temple, stroking his arm.

"Tony, really, I am fine, I will explain everything to you once we are inside, I am fine, please, stop" Stephen didn't feel comfortable to be seen this vulnerable and he didn't like even one bit about it, he didn't want to look weak. He removed the mechanic's hands rather harshly, stepping out of the car. He walks to the nearest building and leaning with his hand on the wall, trying to catch his breath.

Great, he should have told Tony in the first place that he didn't like car, why he thought he could handle it really, now he ruined everything. why their date always end up like this, maybe they aren't a match, He look at Tony behind him after he caught his breath and the engineer stand stunned beside his car, didn't know what to do with himself, so Stephen came back toward him.

“Sorry, didn't mean to yell at you, not a fan of car, not a fan of someone touching me without warning especially when I got the panic attack" Stephen try to nudge at Tony's arm and wake him up from his daze.

Tony shook his head, giving Stephen a smile. “I'm sorry, I like being touched when I'm having a panic attack but I shouldn't have assumed it was the same for you.” He kept some distance. A bit awkward but he didn't want to trigger Stephen again.

“I have a... a spray? It's some plant liquid that you spray in your mouth to... reduce anxiety. If you want some.” He shrugged, clearing his throat.

“I should have known you weren't confortable, sorry, tell me if I do something like that again. I know what it’s like to have a panic attack and really I didn't want to trigger that for anyone.” He explained, getting some water from his car and handing it to Stephen.

“Water maybe? Do you need to take a walk? I like to walk when I'm anxious... should I stop talking? If you want to be alone for a bit I can give you some time.”

"Oh Thank you, No spray, I am okay, the walk will be great" Stephen replied, taking the water bottle and drinks it to clear his throat, his knees still feel so weak but he can manage. Fortunately the restaurant have quite a big garden, they can walk around in circle here, they still got time, the air is fresh too, the trace of red, yellow, pink and orange in the sky as the sun slowly set in the west.

Tony nodded, following Stephen into the garden. He was so often swimming in anxiety that he forgot how it was to relax. Though walking often did the trick. He didn't often enough take the time to just walk outside.

Stephen reached toward Tony's hand and hold it tight as they stall around, he is glad Stark didn't ask anymore question, he appreciate the silent so much. "Thank you for being patient with me Tony" he looks at the mechanic and offers him his sincerest smile, hoping that Tony could feel his gratitude for real.

Tony breaths out, smiling at Stephen as the doctor reached for his hand. He squeezed it in his and rubbed his thumb over the other man's hand, comforting him. It was nice. The sky was beautiful too.

“Of course.” He winked at the man. He knew panic attacks. Not only his but he had to calm Peter down a few times.

"I think I am fine now, should we head back now and go inside?" Stephen asked Tony as he seems to enjoy the view and lost in his thought. He stepped closer to Stephen, hopping he wasn't crossing the line when he took his other hand in his. He looked up at Stephen, holding his hands. God he was a sap.

“Let’s go inside, I'm sure you'll appreciate some nice food. We can go back to the garden anytime,” He assures Stephen, letting go of one of the scared hands as he tugged gently on the other. He led Stephen to the restaurant. It was outside of the city, not overly fancy. You didn't have to be Tony Stark to be there. Tony had reserved a table for two, quite far away from the others so they wouldn't be bothered.

Stephen had reached for Tony's hand before just to show Tony that he didn't hate his touch but he was just startled, he wasn’t a man of affection after all, and his panic attack got the best of him. Tony chose the perfect spot, near the small lake that going around the nice restaurant, they light up a yellow light because the night finally fall upon them, the quite rippled of water makes Stephen calms even more.

"Hmm, let’s see what they got here" Stephen flip the menu and quite impress with their vegetarian food, so Stark did notice a small thing, bringing him to this kind of restaurant. They have Cauliflower Steaks, Tahini-Lemon Quinoa, and even Spiced Fresh Tomato Soup with Sweet and Herby Pitas. He think he will ordered the latest as the appetizer and probably get the cauliflower steaks as the main course.

"Do you have something in mind Tony?" He asked as he closed the menu, he already memorized everything anyway, his photographic memory sure has become the advantage for him in his life. He waited for Tony to order something first, after all, he is the one who asked him out, he should be the one who ordered first.

Tony had made sure they had vegetarian options there. He was pretty sure the doctor didn't eat meat. The guy ate vegan cheesecakes and avocado cakes after all. He looked at the menu himself, though he already knew what to order. Tony was never quite new in his choices. He would go with a cheeseburger anytime he could.

“I was thinking a burger, though that's probably not your first choice.” He chuckles, though they did have vegan burgers.

“You're a vegetarian right? I hope I didn't assume wrong?” He puts the menu down, raising a brow as he looked at Stephen. The other man looked more relaxed. It was great to see. The waiter came to take their order. He brought some white wine to the table, as Tony had ordered.

“Shit, I didnt ask, do you drink? I don't drink as much as I used to. I know people know I was an... alcoholic.. I'm not anymore, though I do like the taste of some nice alcohol, the feel to it as well” He gave a little nervous smile. So, maybe you'd take a glass? It's fine if you don't, we can leave that bottle closed.” He assured the sorcerer.

"Wine is fine Tony, thank you, and yeah I am a vegan, for as long as I can remember, grow up in a farm, my mom and pop used to grow all our food by themselves, eat too much salad growing up" Stephen laughs, he appreciate a good wine, especially chardonnay.

"Hm, chardonnay, what a good pick, Domaine Leflaive Batard Montrachet Grand Cru" Stephen knows how much it cost a bottle of this white wine, if he Wong knew what he is doing at the moment, he will be furious, Stephen almost could hear the nagging of his friend in his head, 'what about the lesson of trying to detach yourself from any materialistic world Stephen? Attachment to the world is detachment of spiritual world', but it's been awhile since he tasted a good wine really and beside Tony stark is the one who offered him, rude to decline he reasoned.

Tony pour a glass of wine for Stephen and then for himself, Tony make a gesture of toast for their glasses and Stephen takes it and cling the glass softly. Stephen smells its sweet scent before sipping in, he could taste the trace of lemon and hint of hazelnut in the wine. Anne-Claude LeFlaive, The wine house of this tasty wine produces the finest white wines from the Cote de Beaune region in France, he didn't say it out loud because he assume the Mechanic must have known all this information, considering the wine was his pick.

Tony nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. With everything that had happened during their dates, he was careful not to mess things up again. He really wanted it to work with Stephen, otherwise he would have already brought the man to his bed. He clinks his glass to the doctor's, smiling brightly at him before taking a sip, relaxing in his seat.

They place their order to the waitress not long after, how in the world Tony chose to order a cheeseburger in a place like this with many kind of exquisite food to choose. The doctor in him is tingling to tell tony that Cheeseburger is not a good choice of food to consume, the amount of cholesterol in it, Stephen is tempted to do the calculation on the spot, but for now, he makes peace with the billionaire choice.

"So, Tony, tell me something I don't know about you, the one which is not in the internet" Stephen plays with his wine glass, didn't want to look at the mechanic eyes too much, afraid he could see through him.

“Well, first... please don't assume everything there is on the internet about me is true. I mean, for a really long time they thought I had my coffee black when in reality I have a really sweet tooth. Hmm…Well, I kind of made this reputation of myself, being a playboy. It was mostly true in my 20's, now I'm not so much of that kind of man as I used to be, I haven't gotten laid in a few weeks.” Tony let out a chuckle. Well, he hadn't gotten laid since he had met Stephen because he couldn’t get the sorcerer out of his head.

Stephen laugh at his remark about the sweet tooth, he figured, with that much caramel in his coffee, he should just drink milk really, no need for black coffee. Stephen winced at the mention of Tony's playboy phase, he didn't mean to offend him or to judge him or anything, different people have different drive and life style and upbringing and everything.

Stephen himself growing up didn't care too much about dating girls or boys, he likes them just fine but he was not one for romance, chit chatting, courting, it's exhausting and wasting his time, he has better thing to do. Even when he is in college where everyone was busy living their best lives, partying almost every night, Stephen didn't have the time, he had promised his sister that he would become the best surgeon to treat his sister illness and make her alright again, his goal was clear at that time.

He had history too with Christine who could put up with his antics and because they are so often in the same orbit, they end up dating for a while but it didn't last, Stephen never think he has the skill for relationship really, thankfully Christine still want to be his friend, it's better that way, aside from that Stephen really didn't have any interest.

Not until now, he has been a fan of Tony stark for as long as he remember, everything he achieved even when he was still young, a student in IMT, his breakthrough discovery was all they talk about when he was in college even though their field was different but Tony stark was a hot topic in any gathering, still is a hot topic even now.

He had followed the news where Tony stark changed the direction of his company from producing weapon to clean energy, Stephen just overall probably had fell in love with his big brain, his mind. And now he saw him in person, beneath all the glory, facade for media, he's just someone who got baggage and everything, more human and approachable. It makes something in Stephen's heart stirs, he wants to protect this man, shield him from any harm. He had protected people enough.

“Also I didn't break up with captain America, he broke up with me, I told the press otherwise out of pride. I know, pride isn't good and all,” Tony confessed out of the blue, opening up and being honest with Stephen might be a good step to take if he want their, whatever this is, work out between them, no secret.

Stephen didn't know where his jealousy came from but hearing Steve Rogers's name just didn't feel right for Stephen, he has the desire to ask Tony to never say that name again with his lips, only his name now. "Steve rogers is a fool for leaving you. Well, maybe it's a good thing, One man's loss is another man's gain" Stephen raised his right eyebrow, teasing Tony.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at Stephen's reaction. A fool indeed, though Tony forgave him, he had found someone more suitable for him, maybe had found that man long time ago, just never realized something he got until it’s gone and too late. Bucky Barnes look quite nice and he was hot. Then again, there had been the whole murdering his parent thing, but Tony couldn't blame the guy who had been tortured by Hydra and turned into a living weapon. Steve had told him everything when he had found out that Barnes was alive. He had told him about the love he should pursue in the past when he got the change, how he couldn't be with Tony anymore because he could have a second chance with James and he wanted to take it. Then had told him about the murder of his parents and Tony had grieved again and forgiven Bucky. Things were alright between them now, he was over Steve, and as Stephen said, it made another man's gain.

“Yeah, what a fool, he found someone good but I might have found better” Tony smiled, a soft blush painting his cheeks.

“I have a lot of bad... bad things buried in me too because of my dad. Like, Anthony you're a boy, boys don't cry, and Starks are men of iron!” He imitated Howard, dramatically rolling his eyes then and shooting Stephen a smile.

“I was too much of a "softie" inside than the exterior I try to portray myself to be” He stopped before he went on and on. Unpacking all his daddy issues on the first date didn't seem good.

"There is nothing wrong with being a softy, your father was a dick" ‘and I hope he didn't rest well in his grave,’ Stephen wants to add but he didn't, maybe Tony had forgiven his dad and Stephen didn't want to open up an old wound really, Not everyone lucky enough with two functional adults as their parents.

The mechanic snorted a laugh when Stephen called his father a dick. He couldn't deny it. “Surely he was, he thought he was doing good, I can't blame him too much, I just don't really know why my mother bothered with a man like that. She didn't even need his money, she had money on her own.” Tony shrugged, remembering few times when his father was drunk and horrid with his mother. And little Tony has to comfort Maria as she wept.

"Sometimes You don't really could explain love, just like what your father and your mother might have, the same with my dad, he was strict, too much of a religious person, but they got by until his last dying breath, they were together, maybe they were just so used to the rhythm, didn't know how to escape one another anymore, that's what I fear in love, we fall out of love and couldn't bother to spare the other person the truth and keep tying them to the dying invisible love, if one day the person I love didn't love me anymore, I hope he can at least be honest with me and have mercy and leave me in peace" Stephen open up sincerely, it's hard he knows to wear his heart on his sleeve, to be vulnerable in front of Tony but if he didn't do it, he won't know how to open his heart to Tony and let him in, he knows that he might get hurt, but maybe he is used to getting hurt by now. To be hurt by Tony's hands probably is not a bad way to go.

Tony nods. That's probably what happened for his parents. Maybe they were in love back then, when they met. Maybe Howard was nicer and not so obsessed with his job. Though Tony has other matters in his hands than his dead old folks. For one thing, that beautiful burger. He would usually eat the thing with his hands but he'll be a gentleman for tonight. Plus, if his fingers get all greasy, he can't touch Stephen anymore.

“Anyway, not gonna unpack all my daddy issues on a nice date.” Tony chuckled.

“Tell me about you now, Doc. And like, also, why do you live in a place that's like.... it's, I don't know how to describe it, but you said it yourself, there is magic. Are you a wizard ? Did you go to Hogwarts?”

"Hm, It's a long story if you want to know everything about me, I hope you are ready" Stephen chuckles, the waitress came back to bring their food. Stephen politely says thank you to the waitress and fix the napkin to his laps, Tony's eyes light up seeing his cheeseburger, Stephen's heart flutters seeing that smile, now every time he sees Cheeseburger, he will remember those pinkish cheeks puffing when he want to take a bit to his burger, it will be a pleasant memory.

Stephen cleared his throat and drinks more of his wine before starting his story, Tony looks at him expectantly, his eyelashes flicker excitedly, those bambi eyes will be the death of Stephen.

"Long story short, I was an arrogant asshole, at first it was just a facade, my defense, my wall from the threat of the outside world, I lost my sister to cancer, I just didn't want to be close with people, I think my heart broke into tiny pieces and it was hard to stick it back together again, for a long time those facades slowly but sure became who I am, I was getting too comfortable in that cocoon and forget who I really was, or maybe I just changed into someone I don't like anymore, and I was too far up my own ass, hurting people around me who care about me deeply, I just couldn't feel what’s real anymore" Stephen takes a deep breath, looking at Tony, waiting for him to get bored by his story but he didn't. Instead he reaches his hand toward Stephen and hold it tight, giving him support, making sure he knows that he is not alone, maybe it was too close to home? Stephen smiles at Tony and then continue.

"and then I was in a car accident, I fucked up my hands so bad, the only thing that makes me who I am, the steady hands to operate, as a neurosurgeon, it was my everything, I tried everything, every alternatives to fix my hands, but instead of healing it, I butchered it beyond repair, I was too impatient, using my logical thinking and closing my ears to any reason, I have to get better" Stephen extracts his hands slowly from Tony's grip and instead hold it with his other hand, suddenly it felt too raw. Tony mouthed his silent I am sorry, like he still remember their last encounter where he was so wrongly suggest something unspeakable for Stephen.

"When I thought there is no hope left, that's when I met my teachers, they showed me the way of this world beyond anything I've ever believed, I found my way, crawl out my own ass and here I am now, eating dinner with the prettiest man in New York, so I think I am quite lucky" Stephen looks at Tony with sincerity in his eyes, he means every word what he was saying, Tony truly is a blessing and is so beautiful tonight.

“Asshole who got better after a little life threatening accident? Uh, I've heard that already.” He teased. “I'm sorry for your loss, your sister, your hands.....” He reached for Stephen hand again, not holding it, just gently caressing it, the scarred skin feels good against his own. “Such a lucky man, I got the most handsome doctor, I think I am too pretty lucky.” He grinned, flushing a bit and taking a bite of his cheeseburger. He almost offered Stephen to taste, then remembered the doctor was a vegan.

“So, I thought about it, and if you wanted to work again as a surgeon, I could find a way.” Tony is so desperate to make things better and hopes it would please Stephen.

“if you wore a gauntlet perhaps, similar to my iron man's gauntlet, I think that could work but of course... I don't know if you still want to be a surgeon I'm just... telling you it could be away”

Tony's soft touch suddenly feels like it's too much, it's scary to be vulnerable and lays his heart on display to be cherish or to be stomp upon, he didn't know where it came from, the tears escape his eyes and he hurriedly wipe it away, maybe it's been awhile since he opened up about himself and Tony so far take a good care of his baby step.

"Sorry, dust in my eyes" Stephen chuckled as he wiped away his tears, too emotional.

"Nah, I think I am better as a consultant, even though there is only 0.5 percent of us in all physicians in this world, so at least there are about 33 thousands neurosurgeons in this world, 33 thousands plus steady hands, and keep growing day by day, there are in good hands, now I have other important thing to do" Stephen hope Tony didn't offer him anymore of help because really, he is fine the way he is now, it just makes Stephen a little bit worried, is Tony stark not really comfortable with broken things? If he thought he could fix Stephen to fit his liking then he surely is mistaken.

They finish their dinner and they share basil-berry lemonade sorbet together, a compliment from the restaurant for Tony stark himself, a sweet ice-cream-like red dessert, Tony just happy that Stephen is delighted with their pick of dessert.

Tony doesn't comment at the ‘dust in the eye’. He completely understands, not very comfortable with crying in public himself. He listens to Stephen's answers and smiles at him, lifting the doctor's hand and pressing a kiss to it.

This is a second time Tony had kissed his hand and Stephen felt like it's burning, for Tony maybe it's his everyday gesture to flirt with people and so carefree with the skinship, but not him, he prevented himself not to flinch when Tony place a tender kiss to his hand.

“of course, your hands are perfect the way they are. I mean, my heart condition I really had to fixed it, cause I was kind of threatened to have my heart stabbed at any time. Your hands are fine, oh, also, if they hurt bad like.. do I have to be careful when I touch your hands?” He asks, already being extra careful whenever he holds Stephen's hands. He remembers how bad the reactor could hurt when people touched it.

"Your touch could barely hurt me, you don't have to be too careful for my hands, it's broken yes, full of scars but it wasn't made of glass" Stephen squeezes Tony's hand harder than necessary just to show his strength.

Tony can tell Stephen isn't comfortable with his hand kisses and has to make a mental note to stop doing it. He smiles at Stephen's displays of strength. “Nice to know you still got that grip.” He teases.

They share a sorbet, spoon feeding each other. Then the waiter comes to give the bill and puts it down in front of Stephen.

“Really?” Tony pouts and grabs it.

“I'm the billionaire here.” He mumbles under his breath, not about to let his date pay. He does it himself, not letting Stephen question it. He stands from his chair and stretches, offering a hand to Stephen when the doctor stands up as well.

“I had a really nice time, I can walk you home, no car.” He leads Stephen outside, taking him back to the parks. It's night this time, the moon and the stars are the only lights, along with the distant lights from the city.

"You don't have to walk me home, silly, it's so far from my place, how many hours do you think it will take us?" Stephen scoffed at the suggestion, is Tony for real, maybe he will take him flying with his suit, his cloak will be jealous if he saw him flying with anyone other than them.

Tony raises a brow. He is probably too old to walk all the way back home right? With a heart fragile like his. “I can give you a ride? With the suit, we can fly if that makes you less uncomfortable than the car” He offers but Stephen refuses.

Stephen walks slowly, his heart is heavy to part ways with the engineer, he didn't want their night to end, it's been easy to open up to him and Stephen want to do more than that with him. Stephen step closer, trapping The mechanic between his body and the car, he is startled but not unwelcome, he places his hand on Stephen's chest, his eyes full of question but he didn't say a single word.

Stephen bow his head and inches closer toward the mechanic, he is tasting his reaction, bumping their nose together, Tony gives him a little smile and Stephen knows he got his permission, he slowly places his lips on top the mechanic's soft one, feeling a little spark burst in his chest, he deepen the kiss when Tony's titled his head to give him a better access, he wants more.

Tony's hand was on Stephen's cheek, the other resting on his chest. He breathes and grins against the other man's lips. He wants to kiss him again. Hell, he'd even let the doctor take him in the back of his car. Though maybe car sex isn't the best for Stephen. Tony wouldn’t like to have sex in a cave, but maybe that's because cave are dark and not sexy. Maybe no one wants to have sex in a cave and it's not just Tony's own traumas' talking.

but for tonight it's more than they could hope for, so Stephen breaks the magic and step backward.

"Goodnight Tony, you don't need to take me home, I know my way around here" Stephen's wink at the mechanic who is still so much in a daze.

He lets the sorcerer go and frowns when Stephen says he can go home on his own. The sorcerer reaches inside his pocket and take out his sling ring, he swirls his finger in the air with a circle motion and open the portal right to his living room.

"I am indeed a wizard, see you again, handsome" and close the portal.

Then Tony is gasping. He is dating a wizard. A really hot, charming, and so smart wizard.

“Oh god.” He doesn't have time to say anything else Stephen is gone and he is still leaning against the car. He lets out a heavy breath and brings his fingers' to his lips. He pulls his phone out and texts Stephen.

"Good night wizard, hope to see you again soon". He sends his text and smiles to himself like an idiot, getting inside the car. He can't get rid of his smile during the entire ride.

Stephen almost got a heart attack when Wong tapped him in the shoulder. "Having fun?" The chubby sorcerer said mockingly. Stephen is so in trouble.

"Drive safely, Tony, and next time I am paying" Stephen despite his friend Wong is currently scolding him and asking him thousand questions he didn't want to answer, he makes time to reply to the mechanic. He absent-mindedly touches his lips, the ghost of Tony's still linger so heavily on his flesh, he could almost taste the strawberry on their mingle lips.

The world is kind to him today and he could careless about anything else for now. The cloak sensing his master is home readily descend from its safety glass and settles itself on Stephen's shoulder. Stephen being a little shit that he is, asked the cloak to fly him away from Wong and up to second floor while Wong keep shouting at him. "Come back here Stephen! I am not done with you!"


	4. Netflix and Chill

“You think asking him to come to the Tower is too much for a third date?” Tony asks Rodhey as the two are having breakfast in Tony's kitchen.

“I've never seen you going on so many dates.” His friend smiles mischievously, teasing him and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Stephen is great, answer my question, Platypus.” It's been a few days since their last date and Tony misses the wizard. That's what Stephen is right? They chatted a bit through messages but it's not the same. He wants Stephen here so he can hold him, touches him, kiss him again. Tony groans as he shoves a pancake in his mouth. He misses Stephen.

“Okay, well, I think you should ask him to come, you guys can... watch a movie or something? Have diner here and then be all gross and making out on the couch.” Rodhey says, sipping his coffee and Tony nods. That sounds perfect, a stupid movie night so he can cuddle with his wizard. He pulls his phone out and writes Stephen a text. Feeling like a teenager rather than an old man in his forty.

"Hey there wizard, are you free tonight?". He sent the first text.

"Have a very comfy couch and lips you can kiss all night". He scratches that and only keeps the first part. "I have a very comfy couch and plenty movies we can watch? ❤❤" He sends that instead, letting out a sigh.

“I don't wanna mess this up, he is really great, he is a doctor, he was a neurosurgeon, which means he is really smart and just I love smart people. I Always have a boner for someone with a big brain.” He grins and Rodhey grimaces but laughs with him.

It's a little bit hard for the sorcerer to concentrate this past few days every time he tried to meditate, when he closed his eyes all he could see is the mechanic, becoming more and more beautiful in each of his vision because it just the way his brain desire to think of him, the enhanced HD quality of his imagination, he could even see pink rose petals falling down around the hue of his aura.

He heard the ping notification on his phone, his heart skip a bit, expecting the message from the mechanic, they chat everyday even it's not too much and today Tony didn't send him anything yet, so it could be him, but it could be other people too. "Your body is not here, you are one with the wind, with the earth, with the moon, with the stars, with the universe" Stephen repeat the mantra in his head but he just couldn't do it.

He abruptly break his meditation position and conjures his phone with his magic, the phone is flying in the air before landing on his big palm. Usually Tony only say hi, what are you doing, how is your day and no more but reading the text Tony just sent him makes the blood crawls right to his head , his face is hot suddenly from the implication. Stupid Stephen, don't you dare have any idea, he just asked you to watch movie with him and nothing else, what if he got a comfy couch, it's for sitting! Stephen scolded himself.

It takes him quite a while to reply, not to sound too eager. "Tonight I am free, give me your address, I will be there at 8" Stephen replied shortly, Apparently it's easier to just let tony knows that he is a sorcerer. Now the mechanic won't ask any question about him lacking in any transportation.

Tony waits for his text quite anxiously, Rodhey rubs his shoulder, rolling his eyes at Tony's kicked puppy look.

“Tones, it's been like ten minutes, maybe he is busy.” Tony still pouts but he nods. And his phone finally vibrates and he quickly picks it up.

“Yes! He said yes will be here at 8. I'm not ready at all, oh shit, how many hours left? Should I put on gloss this time? How do I dress? I need to shower... do I need to wash my hair again I did it already in the morning though?”He starts overthinking everything and Rodhey gently lifts his chin, smiling at him.

“Tones, relax, breath, you've got this, dude is eager to see you! Use the cherry gloss, that one Pepper bought you, it's pretty, just dress casual, your hair looks great.” He ruffles Tony’s hair, making Tony snort a chuckle.

“Okay, I've got this, thanks honey bear, I love you, I'm gonna prepare now cause I don't wanna be late- oh... and answer.” He picks up his phone before he forgets to reply.

"Waiting for you [eggplant emoji] [water emoji]" He giggles at his stupid text, he is not planning to send that, it's just a joke.

He shows it to Rodhey and of course, that asshole hits send. Tony gasps.

“Oh my god what did you do? James ! Oh god, that is so embarrassing I'm gonna die.” Tony whines, looking at his phone.

“c'mon hop hop, you're gonna be late for your date, gotta prepare Tones.” Rodhey laughs.

“I hate you so much!” Tony yells at laughing Rhodey.

"So sorry, very annoying friend, still waiting for you tho...". He sends, blushing and leaving his phone. Tony flips Rodhey off, going to prepare for his date.

With a navy jeans and boots, wearing blue plaid over his white t-shirt and a navy jacket, he hope he wasn't over dress. He could even show up in pyjamas because no one would even see him coming, he just needs to open a portal and that's all it takes to get to Tony's place.

Tony had mention that he got his friend over, maybe they might watch movie with him too, Stephen needs to give a good first impression toward Tony's friend who Stephen pretty sure is no other than the famous war machine, or it could be any other avengers. Stephen looks at Tony's text and he couldn't deny that his lower area really interest with the prospect, does everyone in this era got a freaking boner just from emoji? And then Tony said it was just his friend messing around, way to kill a man boner Stark.

Stephen brings a red wine with him and he want to bring a flower too, is flower too much? Too sappy? Maybe next time, red wine will do for now. He open the portal right in front of the parking lot, Tony's Malibu mansion is sure super massive. He stands in front of the door glass, didn't see any bell in sight so he knocks the door, standing a little bit nervous in front of the mechanic house, looking over his own reflection, fixing his grey hair and trying to learn to smile to his reflection, he looks silly.

Tony takes a quick shower and styles his hair a bit. It looks messy but there is a lot of thinking behind it. The longer hair sort of curls at the end. He applies mascara and cherry lip gloss, to look good, Tony wants to look pretty, he isn't going to stop just being a guy wearing makeup isn't in the norms. Plus Stephen seemed to like it, and he hopes the sorcerer is going to like the taste of his lip gloss. Because Tony is planning on giving him a good taste of it. His mansion is empty, Rodhey left him alone for his date. He picks up some clothes, very casual, jeans and t-shirts, socks as well but he isn't going to need any shoes. He is just ready when Jarvis tells him about his guest. He smiles and goes at the front door to open it for him.

“I missed you Dumbledore.” Stephen totally was checking himself in the reflection when Tony arrived. Which is really cute. Stephen looks really good.

“C'mon in, darling, you mind if we order some food? I'd love to cook for you but that means I'd have to leave you all alone while I cook...” He gives a smile. Maybe he should have thought about it before sending a text but he is impulsive. He takes off Stephen's coat, hanging it on the wall. Tony loves to cook, except most people don't know that. Again something his father taught him; cooking isn't manly, don't do it. He still does it but only for the people that are close to him.

"Thank you" Stephen said as Tony takes his coat away, he look around the mansion, it reminds him of his old residence, so much space a little touch of necessary furniture. He put the red wine on the table and sits himself on the couch as Tony suggested him too.

"What do you have in the fridge? I can cook something for us but if you want a takeout, tacos is not a bad choice" Stephen rubs his thigh, appeared to look relax but actually he often did that when he's nervous, and right now he is terrified that he would make a mistake, a wrong thing to say or his insecurity creeping out at the wrong time. He notice the shiny lips on the mechanic, He is wearing a freaking lip gloss, what should he do with that information, he wet his own lips instinctively, trying to chase the taste in his imagination and those mascara, he sure as hell love Tony wearing it, it brings out his big eyes. Stephen's thought goes south for a second when the mechanic blinks his way, Stephen wonder how big those eyes could become when he reaches his orgas.. No, no, stop, please behave Stephen.

“Thanks for the wine, I told you I'm no longer an alcoholic.” He teases, taking the bottle. He hands it to a little robot.

“Put that in the fridge, would you?” He turns to Stephen.

“Trying to see what it does to bring robots in everyday life. Might wanna commercialize them for people who'd need a hand around the house.” He explains as the little robot makes its way to the kitchen. Tony grins and takes Stephen's hand, tugging on it lightly to take him to his kitchen.

“How about, we cook together? Sounds great, fun, very domestic,” He hums, absent-mindedly rubbing his thumb to the back of Stephen's hand. The sorcerer agrees and Tony brings him to the kitchen.

“I have what it takes to make homemade tacos? I even bought tofu and like... actually ton of vegan alternatives.” He blushes a bit, chewing his glossed lips. That thing tastes really good.

“I'll even try to make vegan food for myself, just to know what horrible thing you've been eating for your whole life.” He teases, hoping it won't be offensive. Not too offensive at least.

"It's great then! I can totally make you a vegan tacos, you will know that it's not all gross food as long as you know how to cook it, I hope you have shiitakes and Asparagus, I could totally make it happen if you did" Stephen claimed excitedly. He hasn't cook for anyone for so long, maybe for Wong occasionally but not for someone you want to impress, no.

He look into Tony's huge fridge, he indeed has a ton of vegetables, he wonders who just shop for him. "Great! You have all the ingredient, canola oil check, garlic checked, chipotle chile, salt, most important thing, shiitake mushrooms also checked, you even got green onions, lime checked" Stephen pulled out all the ingredients he needs.

"But I think we need to make the guacamole, do you know how to make it? I see you got fresh avocado here, perfect! I will lead you through it, corn tortilla? Hot souce?" Stephen is thankful that the mechanic have all of it and now they can actually make homemade tacos for sure. Tony is surprisingly easy to follow his instruction, first Stephen asked him to just scoop the avocado flesh into and a bowl. Tony then diligently mushing it up with a fork until it forms a nice texture, not too mushy, just right. Stephen asked him to pour 2 spoon of lime juice into it as well. While busy instructing Tony, Stephen had managed to grill the asparagus, shiitakes and green onion until its become tender and a little bit charred.

He then cut it into tiny slices, he mixed all the ingredient in a large bowl. 45 minutes after that they got themselves the home made tacos. The kitchen is in a big mess but Stephen feed Tony the first bite of the tacos and if Tony is sincere with his reaction, it's mean they did something right because they way he let out a pleased sound out of his mouth, he might as well just eat the chef special recipe in five stars restaurant.

Tony is a fast learner. And he already knows how to cook, he just has never done Tacos before. Mostly because Rodhey doesn't like them much and Tony usually cooks for Rodhey. Or pepper and she isn't a fan either. They are truly missing something. And Tony was missing something too, Stephen's vegan tacos. It's delicious and has Tony groaning in delight. A very erotic sound for food.

“That's amazing, I want to marry you and had your babies, Stephen.” He says very seriously before snorting a laugh.

“Really this shit is good, you’re good at this. I picked my man well.” Tony hums, taking another bite of the tacos.

“Should I open the wine?” He offers, getting the bottle Stephen brought and opening it. He picks two glasses and pours a bit of the drink in them both, handing one to Stephen.

“cheers.” Tony clinks their glass, smirking at the flustered sorcerer.

"Tacos and red wine, a good combination right?" Stephen laugh and take a bit of the taco himself.

“Yep, perfect.”Tony grins at Stephen, putting their things on a tray.

“How about we eat on the couch?” That is also an excuse to be close to Stephen. He feels like such a teenager, watching movies with his date.

"You said you want to watch something, what do you have in mind?"

“Nothing in particular, I like science-fiction and... very cheesy, romantic movies.” Tony admits with a little smile.

“No horror movie, I might scream and not in the good way.” The engineer snickers. His life can be a living nightmare, yet he is still scared of horror movie. He takes Stephen to his couch, it's huge and there are blankets if they need that. He puts they tray of food on a little table there is in front of the couch and slumps down on it, pulling Stephen with him.

"Do you ever heard about Lake House? It's a romantic movie? About fate and all, Keanu reeves is in it" Stephen suggest, he is not one for romantic movie but Lake house is one of his favorite. Maybe because of the fact that it's about the relationship that transcend space and time, two people could love each other despite living in a different timeline, one in the future and the other is a the past. Stephen had always fixated on the idea of time way before he became the protector of the time stone itself. Stephen didn't tell about the plot to Tony, he didn't want to spoil the movie for him. Stephen had seen that the movie is available in Netflix.

"What do you think? Or you have another suggestion?"

“Haven't seen that one yet! Reeves is breath taking, let’s watch it.” Tony laughs at the current trend to call Keanu with Stephen. If the movie isn't to his liking, he can always lure Stephen into something else. He'll do that anyway.

“Jarvis, be a dear and put Lake House on.” The AI does as told, starting it on Netflix. Tony only got it because Peter and Harley wanted an account. But now he is pretty glad to have it.

“So, ready to Netflix and chill?” He winks at the sorcerer. The thing is, Tony doesn't know what that expression means. He thinks he knows but truly he doesn't. Peter and Harley can be blamed for not teaching him right. The engineer leans and picks the tray of food, sitting closer to Stephen so he can put it on their laps.

“Is that alright? The date I mean... I know it's not fancy restaurant and stuff and it's pretty- teenagy” Tony asks, looking up at Stephen, he picks up his glass of wine from the table, sipping the alcohol before putting it down.

"It's perfect, Tony" It's been awhile since Stephen went on any date at all, well, all of this shenanigan thing about relationship. The movie start playing and the melody of slow music can be heard, ‘I can't seem to make you mine’ by the clientele slowly but sure accompanied the start of the story.

‘And the beast is pondering love, love, love’ Stephen felt like the song is for him, the beast inside of him that he tried to tame for this kind of feeling surely want to break out. Stephen looks over Tony who got his eyes fix on the screen, at least the movie got his curiosity. Sandra bullock's beautiful eyes adorn their big screen as finally the movie finally unraveled.

The movie follows short a Doctor named Kate Forster that works in a hospital in Chicago, She had troubled connecting with people in deeper emotional level, if Stephen thought about it more, maybe that's one of the reason why he got a soft spot for this movie despite so many unanswered plot holes and critics also divide between liking this movie or despise it at all. Keanu reeves himself is Alex Wyler, a social developer and architect. He is also a loner just like Doctor forster, despite there was one woman who keep pursuing him, he wasn't interest.

They both lived in the same glass house on a lake built by Alex's father in a different time line. The two begin to know each other accidentally because Kate left a note in the mailbox of the lake house asking for the new owner of the house to forward her mail to her new address in the city. The two eventually discover that they are indeed connect through time by the warped mailbox, they learn more about each other after they figured out that they are not in the same timeline.

They manage to spend time together through common experiences two years apart. The more they correspond, the deeper the bond between the two. They end up falling in love. Kate has the benefit of being able to tell Alex of what happens in the future. Alex has the benefit of being able to experience things that Kate has experienced in the past.

All the thing Tony most concern about is the dog, how can the dog has the same owner two years apart, and he still want answer about it. And the time paradox, Stephen patiently told him that let just watch the movie and focus solely about two people that trying to get to know each other and ignore the anomaly because they both need a full presentation if they want to see this movie from a scientific point of view.

Tony told him though that the mailbox might some kind of anomaly just like what happen with Jane foster, Thor's girlfriend, when she found that time loop place that could send people or anything through it gates. It could happen and Stephen agrees with him, after all, he had seen multiverse and time and space is relative.

They finished their tacos while watching the movie. Tony is pretty into it, at some point he just lets him head fall on Stephen's shoulder and snuggles closer. It's perfect like this. Tony sometimes makes comments about the movie. He literally cannot keep his mouth shut, though he tries his best not to annoy Stephen. If he were with Rodhey, he'd probably wouldn't stop rambling about everything. It's not negative comments, it's just little things that amuse him, or sometimes he just tells Stephen that Keanu Reeves "looks really sexy in that scene". It's silly.

“That was a great movie, you're a great pillow too.” He hums, looking up at Stephen with big eyes. He just stares at him for a few second. His hand moves and so does his body, getting closer to the sorcerer. One of his hands rests on the other man's chest and the other cups his cheek, moving up to run in his hair.

“It's really sexy of you to have that grey hair, here.” He tells Stephen with a grin and leans to kiss him. He is pretty sure his lip gloss is mainly gone by now, all these efforts for nothing. But the kiss is any less good. It's soft and chaste at first before Tony adds a bit of tongue, licking over Stephen's lips then into his mouth, opening his own to let the sorcerer in.

He is glad that Tony makes a move at least waiting for the movie to finish because he doesn't like to be interrupted when he watch something. He is welcoming the mechanic kiss eagerly, has been waiting for it all night, so he leans more into the couch, dragging Tony with him, putting his weight on top of him, his hands busy roaming Tony's lean frame, circling his hand on his slim waist and let the mechanic devours his lips.

Tony slowly deepens the kiss, letting out a soft sigh against Stephen's lips. He pulls the doctor closer, tugging at his hair lightly. Soon he is laying down on the couch with a very willing sorcerer to kiss. His calloused hands explore the other man's body, caressing his back, his shoulders, losing their way in his hair. He hooks a leg around Stephen's waist, pulling him even closer.

“Is it too much for a third date? Being honest, I haven't been on a date in like maybe 20 years and I used to date just for sex so it was more a bit of chat then jumping into bed.” Tony snorts a laugh, pecking Stephen's lips. He pants lightly, his lips swollen from their kisses, parted and smiling. He brushes back a strand of grey hair, pushing it behind Stephen's ear. He caresses the doctor's face, thumbing his cheekbones.

“These are very sharp, Doc”. He comments and kisses the man again.

"No, it's not too much at all, if I could have my way with you, I have done it in our second meeting" Stephen pressed their body closer together then hold tightly around Tony's waist before lifting the mechanic into his laps and rise from their spot.

He then slowly put the mechanic down again onto the couch, laying him flat in his back, he put Tony's hands over his head, locking his wrists with his left hand, his other right hand supporting himself not to crash over the mechanic to put a space between them so he could see how beautiful the man beneath him right now. Tony is smiling at him with such a flirty grin on his face and Stephen couldn't help but to lean down and press a soft kiss of his nose then his cherry lips.

“And here I thought I was being too slutty.” Tony snickers, gasping a bit as he his lifted, and laid down on the couch. It goes straight to his crotch when Stephen pins his wrists and the mechanic squirms a bit. He grins at the doctor, flirty and also blushing a bit.

"You are gorgeous" Stephen whispers into his ear before nibbling lightly at the billionaire ear then proceeds to suck on his neck. He could feel his own growing erection and he didn't hold himself at all, he positions himself better between the mechanic legs and grinds their clothed cock in the same rhythm with his kiss on the engineer neck, he grew fond of it so easily.

The engineer gasps out a little moan when he feels Stephen's lips in his neck. And he relaxes into the touch, leaning into it.

“God, please, keep doing that.” He lifts his chin, offering his neck for Stephen to kiss and suck, and bite. He rolls his hips back into Stephen's, biting his glossy lips to hold back a moan. His legs fall open more to allow the sorcerer between them, his cock hard in his pants.

If Stephen could see himself right now, pining down the mechanic beneath him, ravishing him like a hungry dog, he would be ashamed of himself but his desire is in flame for this man and it keeps burning and he moves his hip slow, seeking friction with the panting man underneath him.

"Oh Tony, Tony" Stephen chants that name devotedly on his lips like a prayer, he sneak his hand under the mechanic's shirt and drags his clothes to the side to expose more of his chest, he plant a kiss first before lapping up on it with such eagerness.

A whine escapes from Tony's mouth and he blushes, looking at Stephen as the doctor's mouth lands on his nipples. He has a scar in that area, where the reactor used to be. There aren't painful but he doesn't like to see them.

“Stephen, don't... not there.” He asks softly, he loves the feelings from having his nipples played with but he doesn't want Stephen to see his scars. His chest used to be butchered, truly, there used to be a hole in there and it’s been awhile since he removed it and he’s still not used to it being kissed and everything, forgetting that the hole isn’t there anymore.

“Don't look.” He mutters under his breath, squirming a bit, he doesn't even have his hands. He usually keeps his shirt on. Or gets in a position where his partner can't see his chest. It's better that way.

"What's wrong? Is it too much?" Stephen stop his ministration on Tony's nipple, concern, he let go of Tony's wrist, Stephen likes to be in control and he wasn't thinking straight, he only follows his instinct before. They could stop anytime, he didn't want to make Tony do anything he is not comfortable with.

Tony pulls his shirt down and cups Stephen's face.

“Sorry....” He didn't mean to ruin the mood like that. He breathes out deep, letting out some anxiety.

“I just, can I keep my shirt on? I'm not very... comfortable with you seeing it, I still getting used to it, I usually keep the shirt on, just recently going around without a reactor on my chest.” He looks away, trying not to let his emotions flood him. He puts his hands above his head again, laying pliantly, the bottom of his shirt lifting, revealing the skin of his stomach, soft and a bit paler than the rest of his skin.

“You can keep me like that, Stephen, I liked it, it's just my chest... I'm sorry. Please, you felt really good, I want you.” Tony tries to make Stephen getting back into the mood.

"You know that scars will not bother me at all, the scars are part of us, I think your scar is beautiful, but if you weren't comfortable with it, I am fine with you keeping the shirt on" Stephen didn't actually plan on going all the way, he didn't even know what Tony preference is, would he likes to bottom for him? Stephen didn't ask, he just goes with the flow and see where it brings them.

Seeing Tony so ready giving himself for him, presenting himself like a good submissive cat, Stephen let out a grunt from the deep of his chest.

"Tony, you are too much for me" he said as he tests his finger on the soft skin of Tony exposed pelvis, his trembled hand is touching the creamy flesh with care. He has the desire to sneak his hand inside the mechanic's pants but not right now, making out is fine for now, they can take it slow.

“Maybe next time? Give me time okay?.. time is your thing after all.” He gives a little smile. It does make his heart swell and warm to hear Stephen's words. Calling his scars beautiful. He blushes and moans when Stephen's hands are back on his skin. He lifts his hips a bit, unable to keep himself from leaning into the touch.

He can't help it either, his hands raising to touch Stephen. Tangling in his hair, pulling him down to kiss the sorcerer, taste him. “You can touch my chest though, scars make it really sensitive to touch, in a good way.” He feels comfortable enough to tell the doctor, nuzzling against him.

That information alone send electric current through Stephen's entire body, if his scars were so sensitive like that and also the way he moan when nibbled on his nipple ever be the implication, Stephen almost had a short circuit when his brain supplies him with the image how sensitive he could be if touched at other place, the most private one.

He didn't reply any of Tony's words but instead attacking the mechanic's mouth, grabbing his hair to make his neck arc so he could fuck his mouth with burning passion. He suck on his tongue and keep rolling his hips faster, chasing the dry cum he sure so close to burst from inside of him, he is so close, he really want to magic away their clothes and have a taste of skin on skin between his cock and Tony's. He knows that he will not last if the fabrics weren't on their way but for now he can keep going for a little bit more of practically drinking Tony's essence through his mouth.

Tony moans more wantonly as his hair is pulled, loving that as well. His moans are swallowed by Stephen's kisses. He desperately rolls his hips into Stephen, painfully hard. He was going to come in his pants like a damn teenager and he felt so good. His hands fists in Stephen's shirt, trying to pull the sorcerer closer. His legs wrap around the other man's waist.

"Fuck Stephen," He is out of breath, panting into Stephen's kisses, chanting his name. 

"please, please, please.... " He pleads under his breath, so close. And then it rips through him, making his legs twitch as he comes in his pants, sobbing softly when he feels his underwear wet with cum. 

"Shit" Tony mutters under his breath, didn't expect he could come in his pants like a freaking teenagers from dry humping.

The desperate plea from Tony and listening to how broken his voice is, Stephen couldn't hold it anymore and he still his movement between the engineer legs and push a last hard thrust toward Tony's direction, practically send both of them upward a little bit more, hitting the end of the couch, he rest his head on the mechanic's neck and inhales his scent as his body finally released its fluid that turn his knees to jelly. 

This is probably the first time he did the dry humping with anybody because he never had this strong of urge to make love to somebody but also didn't want to, just for the sake of not taking everything too far too soon. So he let his body rides the post-orgasmic blow and he swears that it put him in trembling mess. This man is definitely will be the death of him.

Tony relaxes into the couch, panting. He wraps his arms around Stephen's neck and pulls him close. 

"You smell really good," He comments on Stephen's peculiar scent, petting Stephen's hair, his eyes closed, his mind so light, relived for a bit of his constant overthinking. He kisses Stephen's temple, gently scratching the other man's scalp. 

"Can't believe you made me come in my pants, that's so gross, how are you even gonna change? I don't have clothes that would fit you, maybe loose sweatpants." There goes the overthinking again. His brain can rarely just shut down. He groans and buries his face further into Stephen.

"Do not worry about it Tony, I could just magic it away, a wizard remember? Beside I could always return to my home in a blink of eye through portal" He kissed Tony's temple, and then rolled to the side to not put too much weight on the shorter man.

"yeah, right. I forgot that you are a freaking wizard that literally can do magic stuff" Tony nods then lets out a laugh. 

"God sorry, I'm such a mood ruiner." He bites his lips, giving Stephen a sorry smile. 

"It's not a mood ruiner believe me, you are so cute though with your thoughfullness" Stephen embrace him tigheter with his left arm and play with his hair with the other, he could feel the dampness on his hair, they both were sweating probably a bit much from their previous activity.

Tony giggles, at Stephen calling him cute. He is used to others being annoyed by his overthinking. It's so warming that Stephen likes it. He leans up into the kiss, then peppering Stephen's face with more kisses. 

"That was amazing though, haven't felt that good in a while." He snuggles into Stephen's arms. 

"From just dry humping, you're magic, you should take that as a compliment because it comes from me, Tony stark, a playboy remember?"

"Yes, I am pretty proud, I think our night end perfectly, this is a good date and I didn't want to ruin it, sex is overrated anyway don't you think?" He looks below his chin to see at the mechanic raising his head looking up at him. His shining lips are glistening with remaining saliva from their previous heat kiss, he is in mess in a good way, Stephen lean down to kiss those sinful lips softly, feeling content beyond measure. He could stay like this forever.

"Mmmh, you ain't gonna say that next time when I suck your dick"He snickers, feeling confident and comfortable, and so good in the sorcerer's arms. "Bet you have a pretty dick" He nods to himself

'Be still my weak heart', Stephen acts like Tony's words didn't just make his dick jump in his pant by the possibility, but he is trying to be better man here. Don't want to be tempted by this little devil but secretly wish that he will just straightforwardly tempt him harder. 

"Are we, like boyfriends? Can I call you my boyfriend?" Tony looks up at Stephen wondering about their status suddenly.

"Aren't we a bit too old for name calling? If you want me to be your boyfriend then I am your boyfriend, though I prefer to call you as my lover, if you're not oppose to the idea, are you?"

"Don't call me old,"He pouts, sticking his tongue out at Stephen, then snorting a laugh. 

"Yeah, lover, boyfriend, I like that" He purs, pressing a kiss to Stephen's lips. 

"You staying the night ? It's a big house all for myself and a big empty bed, you don't wanna leave me all alone and cold," He gives Stephen his best puppy eyes.

Stephen had waited for the offer or otherwise he will excuse himself for the night and part way with Tony, at least for today, thankfully Tony asked him to stay, he didn't want to sound so eager. "Holding you close when I sleep sound like not a bad idea" Stephen agreed.

Tony grins, kissing Stephen's nose. "Awesome- I'm a little spoon by the way.. wanna shower? I mean like... you then me.. maybe not.... together just yet." He chews his lip. He can't help but feel self conscious about himself also he might get a little over excited and want to jump on Stephen if he sees him naked and Tony wants to take this slow just as Stephen wanted to, wants to follow his step. He doesn't want to rush their relationship.

"Just to be fresh or we can use your magic I suppose, that sounds like a great solution too"

Tony innocent statement of replacing a bath with magic really pulled a big laugh out of stephen, he didn't expect to laugh that hard. 

"What? Do you think us sorcerer never take a bath and just magic awah ourselves clean?" He commented while wiping away his happy tears. 

"A bath would be great Tony, I hope I can borrow your pyjamas".

Tony pouts at first, because Stephen is laughing at him, but he quickly joins in. Stephen's laugh is beautiful and so genuine he doesn't feel mocked. 

"Yeaaaah! I kinda think that's what you guys are doing" He snorts and kisses Stephen. 

"Mmmh, sure, probably have sweatpants and t-shirt you can borrow" He nods. 

"You can put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket, I'll give them back to you but will probably steal your shirt. I've been collecting stolen shirts for years, I have so many." Tony snickers. It was like a souvenir. He never really stole from the women, mostly from men. They were big, comfy shirts he could wear as his pajamas. He usually slept in just a t-shirt, sometimes with boxers on. Though never pants.

"I almost got tempted to let you steal my T-shirt but to know that you've taken so many, then I know it won't be that special, I should probably keep the t-shirt to myself as I am practicing not to spend my money in unnecessary things" he replied rather feeling hurt.

He knew that Stark had had so many lovers in the past but to be reminded about it over and over again felt a little bit too much for him. He didn't even mention his past relationship with christine in hope to take care of Tony's feeling because he didn't think that Tony wants to know about his past. He didn't need to glorify about it really, Stephen didn't need to know how many dicks he has sucked or how many men he had fucked and brought to his bed. 

He felt dirty suddenly, feeling like he's one of Tony's toy to play, he changed his mind to stay beside the mechanic tonight because his mind is already disturbed, he couldn't possibly fall asleep in the same bed that Tony had brought so many lovers to. He would only get nightmare and unpleasant imaginery and he knew it was all in his past, but how far away Tony from his past? A month? A week? He didn't know. 

"Tony I think I will head back to my place instead, I need to finish my task early in the morning I just remember it, sorry for a change of mind" He kissed Tony on top of his head, he knew that it wasn't Tony's fault that he is this way, but Stephen only hope that he could be more considerate about other people feeling. Stephen open the portal and didn't spare a second look because he's afraid Tony will stop him and he will stay, he really didn't want to stay, not now at least.


	5. Relationship is not easy - first fight

Tony doesn't realize he has fucked up at firsts. He thinks well, Stephen is just joking right? Surely Tony collects t-shirts from his past lovers but where is the wrong in that? Surely that's stealing, but how much does a t-shirt costs anyway? Tony doesn't have much of an idea and it probably costs more when you're not a billionaire. Then Stephen had made a face and Tony frowned, taken aback. He knows he said something wrong at that moment. And then Stephen gave him a bad excuse and left. Tony doesn't even have the time to say anything. He stares where Stephen disappeared through a portal.

God, he hates magic so much right now. It's fucking bullshit anyway. He hates magic. His fist clenches and he feels bad at first. Then he gets mad. He feels judged and he gritted his teeth, his whole body is tensing up. He is sitting there in his dirty, cum stained jeans, all sweaty. He fumbles out of his clothes, swearing as he trips over his pants. He feels stupid. And he wants to blow things up. He gets his suit around himself, didn’t care if he is naked underneath.

“Sir, I don't think you..” He mutes Jarvis before it could say another word. He ordered and the AI goes silent. Maybe it's the rollercoaster of emotions that makes his anger even worse. He doesn't blow things though. He is better than that. He takes a deep breath, relaxing in the comfort of his suit. The engineer calls Pepper. It's a bit late but she answers.

He doesn't want to talk. He just doesn't want to be alone. She tells him to come to her place and he flies to her place right away. He remembers he doesn't have any clothes on when he gets there and Pepper has to lend him some. They are almost the same size anyway. She sighs and lets him snuggle in her arms.

“I think I fucked up, and I hate him. Also, I think I'm in love with him.” He swallows his feelings, holding back his tears at first then he lets go and cries hard when Pepper starts petting his hair.

Stephen step into the living room of the sanctum, he flopped into the couch and buried his face into the pillow, he wants to scream into it, Tony's innocent face who have no clue why he suddenly left playing on repeat in his mind, he hates himself for leaving him like that. he didn't mean to fuck him, well not really fucking but close, and leave, it's not him at all, he want to be able to hold him through the night, to show him that he's grateful to be with him and to experience all of those feelings.

But because he feels too much, care too much, that's one of his flaws, he already open the gate for Tony, break down his walls, and everything now over flooding him and he is drowning fast. He didn't like the part of him who get all jealous of Tony's past lovers, it doesn't feel right to be that way.

"It wasn't entirely Tony's fault really, it was just in the past" the good side of his brain who want to defend Tony whispers to him.

"Well, it is! he constantly seek to be that kind of person, he is a grown man, whatever his reason, he is just that kind of person, why you put so much trust in him anyway, you let yourself to be exposed to him and now you taste your own medicine" the jealous part didn't want to shut up and even speak louder.

"Give him a chance," his good side tries again. "You can easily get back to his place and reconcile everything"

"No! Don't you dare, just because he got pretty eyes and kissable lips, flexible body, doesn't mean you can whoring yourself around for him, have some dignity Stephen!" the devil speak again.

Honestly at this point he didn't know which one of himself he should listen. So, he screams his frustration into his pillow, muffled his voice not to alert his friend in the sanctum.

Tony spends the night at Pepper's place, crying himself to sleep. He wakes up in her bed, she isn't there anymore. He pouts and stretches. His eyes hurt from crying too much and he sighs, his heart still aching. He wants to get up and look for Pepper but he doesn't have the strength to do so.

So he flops back into the bed. He reaches for his phone, picking it up. What is he waiting for? for Stephen to apologize? Like hell, he doubts the sorcerer is going to apologize. He opens his phone, not a message from Stephen. He almost throws the phone at the wall out of anger but restrain himself in time, he grip tight on the phone instead.

Maybe he should write Stephen a message. At least try. He is still angry and sad. He is calmer than yesterday at least.

"Dear boyfriend, if you can't accept my past, we can't be together". He types out and immediately erased it. Bad, he is going to lose Stephen the minute he sends this. Stephen doesn't deserve that. He thinks about it.

Was Stephen jealous? Was that him just being possessive? He frowns. Or maybe the sorcerer felt like he "wasn't special". That's what he said about the shirt. That's stupid wizard. Men are so fucking stupid.

"Please come back I love you, you dumb fucking doctor wizard". Nope. He erases that too.

"Morning doc, I'm sorry we had to part so harshly last night. I was trying to understand your reaction to my collection of t-shirts. Shall I burn them down for you, lover? (You can't know it because this is a text; but that's sarcasm). I don't know if you felt threatened by my past "lovers", but that's really dumb because most of them I don't even remember the name or the face of anymore. Excuse me if you didn't feel "so special" (again; sarcasm), but you are a dumb fuck and I hate you". Tony can't let himself to be too vulnerable. So he uses sarcasm as a shield, didn’t want to feel that pang of pain in his chest. He breathes in and then out, continuing his long text.

"I'm old, yes, I used to be a playboy, man-whore, slut, whatever you want to call it; I've had a lot of sex, yes, I know I talk too much and say inappropriate things but I can't fix that. I'm sorry you felt like you were just another one of my conquests, you're not, I'd never bother going on so many dates just for sex. Whatever, I'm going to take some vacation, go to Italy or something, Yours truly, Tony Stark." He signs his text like it's a goddamn letter. He huffs, wiping a bitter tear from his eyes and sending his message, putting his phone aside, curling up in Pepper's bed. She comes back to tell him breakfast is ready and ends up bringing him breakfast in bed and cuddling him.

Stephen didn't realize that he fell asleep right on the couch, didn't even have the energy last night to get back to his room but the cloak is with him now, draped over his body like a blanket.

"Morning Stephen, you look like shit buddy" Wong is standing over him with a tea on his hand.

"I thought you slept over your 'boyfriend' place" he makes a quote gesture with his finger after he put down the hot tea for the sorcerer.

"Date didn't go well?" Wong sit beside him after Stephen sit up and the cloak move to his shoulder.

"Long story," his voice is hoarse from all the screaming he did last night, he mostly mad to himself for overthinking everything, it's been awhile since he is in a relationship, he is trying his best not to be an asshole but he still is apparently. Stephen drinks his tea and mumbles a sincere thank you to his friend.

"well, I have nothing to do yet, I can hear your long story if you liked" Wong offered, Stephen looks really bad, he didn't know what just happen until it made his friend in this sour mood.

"I think I've hurt Tony without even meaning too, I am an idiot, I don' think I am capable of being in relationship just yet, last night he asked me, if he could call me boyfriend, I said yes and not long after that we kind of immediately have our first fight, " He take a deep breath and rubbed his face harshly, thinking how childish his behavior have been.

"Well, what happen? Why you guys got into fight suddenly?" Wong had come bringing the tea first hoping to tease Stephen this morning but now seeing how dire the situation, he couldn't even say a joke. in another occasion he might had replied with "well, I know he is a trouble from the first look, he is Tony stark after all, he brings trouble everywhere he goes, you are better off without him Strange" but he shut his any sarcastic remark and try to listen tentatively to his friend confession.

"I don't know, it was a damn silly fight, I was so high on, I don't know, adrenaline or the possibility to be with him and he mentioned about how many people he had been with in the pass and I just snapped, like the way he said it that made my pride hurt, like he's so proud of it, maybe it was just my insecurity talking but I just suddenly realized, maybe I will become one of his conquest, before he get bored and hop into something shinier and I feel ashamed of my own feeling that was so ready a while ago to risk it all for him, I thought, why I even bother to try if the end was certain already" it's hard to explain what he felt because it shouldn't be that much of problem if he wasn't a sensitive man.

"well, it seems quite complicated with someone like Tony stark, you should have known from the start, you should tell him about what you like and don't like, from what I've heard, it could be purely misunderstanding and you shouldn't judge someone by his past, I didn't want to defend him or anything, but to be open with each other is the key Stephen" Wong pats his back hard enough, trying to cheer the sorcerer up, it's too early in the morning to be all gloomy anyway.

"Thank you for listening to me, though, I just feel like shit, I will text him now and hope he is alright" Stephen said and search for his phone, it was here somewhere, he couldn't find it, and he panicked, he had lost his god damn phone.

"Damn me, I think I left my phone at Tony's place, I am too embarrassed to get it back now"

Tony went back to his house after breakfast. He couldn't be too much of a burden for Pepper. He took a shower, a quick one, after Afghanistan, he had never been able to relax during a shower. And he never bathes for too long anymore, despite the giant tub he has. While cleaning his place, he finds Stephen's phone on his couch. He snorts a bitter laugh and picks it up. There is his message. That's stupid. Maybe he should erase it from Stephen's phone? He could easily do it. But he doesn't. He still feels angry, Stephen should read that message. Petty as he is, Tony is going to bring him back the phone and have him read the fucking message. He always ruins his relationships anyway so better do it now. The sooner the better, he is already too fond of the sorcerer.

Tony dresses up, making himself extra pretty, "you can't afford me" kind of look. He suits up and flies to the sanctum, letting the nanotech suit fade away. He knocks on the big door, eyes hidden behind large glasses. Pepper told him to go and talk with Stephen. "Be an adult Tony". So Tony is going to do just the opposite.

It's Wong who opens again. “Stephen forgot something at my place.” He tells the sorcerer, showing the phone, keeping his face straight and emotionless. "That's not a healthy way to deal with your relationships, Tony". He can hear Pepper's voice in his head and frowns, scrunching his nose.

Wong was startled to see the mechanic just after what Stephen told him everything what went wrong, it felt like Tony knows what they have been talking about him. "Do you want to come in?" he offered.

Tony considered the offer for a minute, then nodded. He could just give Stephen his phone in person, even pettier. He is probably never going to see his pretty wizard after that. “Thank you, sorry for bothering...” Tony bit his lips, chewing on them as he got inside, looking around for Stephen.

Wong opened the door wider for the mechanic to enter the Sanctum, he leads him to the living room and asked him to wait for Stephen there. "Wait here for the moment, he just went up stair not too long ago to take a shower he said, let me see if he's finished or not" Wong excused himself and heading toward Stephen's room. He knocks the door a few times but there is no answer, so he is really in the shower, Wong hopes he won't be too long in there, he feels bad for the billionaire down stair.

Wong went back soon after toward the living room carrying a tea cup with him for the mechanic, the last time he failed even to serve him a tea. "He is still in the shower, it will take a while sometimes" Wong chuckled and sit beside the mechanic, he want to know more about Tony, he didn't want to just judge a book by its cover. Whatever problem he got with Stephen, at least he man up enough to show up in the sanctum and bring his phone back, he deserved to get a chance to show Wong who he is behind the facade or the media opinion about him.

"Everything alright with you and Stephen?" Wong didn't want to pretend like he didn't know that there's nothing wrong between them.

Tony sat down on a couch, fumbling with Stephen's phone. He feels like he is about to run away any time. He almost does it but Wong comes back with a cup of tea. He smiles at him, a bit forced and takes the tea. He breathes out, anxiety crippling through his body as he sips the tea, its warm and nice but he struggles to swallow it.

“Not really” He answers shortly, he wants to maybe explain, try to speak up, communicate, not be so awkward but the words are caught up in his throat. They both have a big ego, on the exterior, and the inside is just so broken and fragile. He chews on his lips, eating the skin, probably making them bleed at some point.

“It's complicated” he adds without explaining much.

"Well, you don't need to explain anything to me if you're not really comfortable, all I am saying is, Stephen can be a little bit difficult sometimes, need to be extra patient with him, and...he is a jealous person.." Wong isn't really sure if it's his place to say anything about this matter.

Thankfully, Stephen is coming down soon enough to rescue him from this awkwardness.

"Tony," he is actually surprised to see the mechanic in his sanctum, didn't expect a visit this soon after what he did last night, living him cold and without explanation like that.

"I will leave you guys alone" Wong get up from his seat and head back to the library, giving some space for the couple.

Tony gives Wong a smile, thankful for that. He almost jumps on his feet when Stephen comes down but doesn't want to look to eager. So he calmly stands up, clearing his throat.

“Stephen” He keeps all his emotion away from his voice so he doesn't tremble.

“You forgot something at my place.” He explains, though making no move to hand Stephen his phone. Now that he is here, he isn't sure he wants Stephen to read his text. He doesn't want to lose him. So he just stares at Stephen behind his red glasses, not moving.

"You have been here long?" Stephen approached the immobile mechanic, he wasn't sure to sit close or not to the billionaire after what happen, but seeing him up close, Stephen really want to touch him and put him in his embrace. He didn't care about his past at all, they can build their future together, creating the new past that they could cherish.

“Long enough,” Tony shrugs. 

"I see Wong have offered you a tea, do you like the tea?" He scratches his head, unsure of what to say.

He wants to make a snarky comment but he doesn't feel comfortable just yet. What if Stephen doesn't like that too? He clenches his hand around Stephen's phone. He is just desperate for Stephen to like him.

“I hate tea.” He replies flatly. “but this one was pretty good.” The mechanic has to admit. There is such a tension between them and Tony hates it. He looks down at Stephen's phone, he should have deleted his message. This was his chance and he didn't take it.

"Got a good sleep last night?" Because I didn't, I feel like shit for leaving you, Stephen added it in his head. The gloomy atmosphere around them is killing him.

“Yeah sure” Actually he didn't sleep that awful. Thanks to Pepper, he actually managed to sleep. Otherwise, he wouldn't have. The Tony Stark from a few years ago would have lost himself into his work, keeping himself away from sleep. Tony has changed a bit, he made a few progress.

Stephen didn’t know what to say and so his eyes fixed to the tea on Tony’s hand, "You know, one of our first lessons in Kamar-taj is to serve tea because there are so many wisdoms in preparing the tea alone. For example, we learnt how to filtered chlorine and fluoride in tap water as they harm the flavor of the tea, The distilled water is also not good to make tea, because it will make the taste bland. in doing so, we learn to cleanse our soul from something that will harm us but also not to be void of everything that makes us humans, I mean like, we should know what’s good and bad for us. The ideal water should have an alkaline pH around 7.9. So in doing everything all should be calculated and precise so not to waste our energy in wrong activity, also there is a lesson in patient and in serving itself, We are not here just to be served but to serve, to protect who couldn't protect themselves and not to be bound by our limitation because as the tea we prepared could achieve a certain flavor, so does our lives with the exact amount of dedication, so...each of our tea..will have its distinctive flavor..and it will be the same every time for us who make it. You will be able to distinguish Wong's tea or mine in the future when you've drink it enough" felt that he’d rambled too much but he couldn’t stop because he rather discuss the art of making tea than actually confronting whatever the hell misunderstanding they have between each other.

Tony snorts a laugh. In another context he would have found that fascinating, how scientific could be the making of tea. That's one thing he knows how to make well. Maria liked to drink tea, she taught him how to make it so he could make it for her when she was feeling low.

“I like mine a bit sweeter, bubble tea is amazing.” He smirks. It must be kind of far from Stephen's tea with his complicated water. Especially the ones that had artificial flavors. God, Tony loves those, they are so sweet.

“I didn't come here to discuss tea, though.” He cuts short and looks uncertain at the sorcerer.

‘Bubble tea is the worst, it kills the flavor of the tea, honey no!’ Stephen screams in his head, his teacher would be terrified to hear that the tea they served is not the better tea for Tony stark.

"Oh right, of course you didn't, what brings you here early in the morning?" Stephen tried to stay calm. He keep glancing toward his phone in Tony's hand. He is just waiting for the man to give his phone back.

“Your phone, mmm” He looks at the device, looks up at Stephen. He raises his arms and throws the phone at the ground, watching it shattered.

‘Try and read that fucking message now!’ Tony snickers to himself in his mind. He looks up at Stephen without guilt.

“I'll buy you a new one this one had... viruses, plus it wasn't even a Starkphone.” Great way of dealing with things, Tony, really.

Stephen try to reach his phone reflexively as it's falling down on the ground, the front screen is broken, he didn't know why Tony break his phone really.

"Why did you do that?" He was shocked by that sudden action. It has so many important things inside of his phone and now Tony broke it. Is this his revenge because Stephen left him last night?

“My hand slipped!” He tries to joke but he knows he has the worse timing.

"I know it wasn't much of a phone but I have everything I need in it, my schedule and everything, and you broke it just because it doesn't suit your standard" Stephen is upset by Tony’s action. Stephen magic it away toward him the broken phone on the ground.

“I can fix it- I could... I mean I knew I could save all your Datas even if it broke really bad... Stephen don't.” He grimaces.

Stephen managed to fix his phone to its previous condition and held dearly in his hand.

"If you are angry toward me just say it, doesn't need to lash out on my property" he added, because he truly is hurt. Tony didn't take seriously that he said it is practicing himself to detach from a materialistic life style and broken thing for no apparent reason is a real insult to him, for Tony who lives his entire life never worry about money will never understand it. It really is difficult to make this work with this man.

“read that please.... “He finishes in a little voice, too late already at this point as Stephen turn on his phone and see various messages. He saw the newest one which is from Tony. He looks at Tony's expression who sees everything with horror, he read me message fast and look at the owner face of that said message. He never said any indication that Tony is a slut or anything, he's just need a time for himself, why is he so angry because Stephen didn't stay the night? What's the problem in that? Or he is truly what he said, he just want Stephen to fuck him and his goal is achieved so he could move on? He really has a hard time to understand this man.

“Aren't you late for your flight to Italy?" He says bitterly. He didn't know how to salvage the thing between them that is still so new and yet so fragile like this.

“I have private jet, I can't be late to a flight like that.” He replies just as bitter. 

“Please, Stephen, I'm sorry... I was so angry, and I sent that this morning and brought it to you but I realized I really didn't want you to read it, blowing things really is my thing, huh?.” He moves closer, trying to reach for Stephen. He tries and takes the sorcerer's hand in his.

“Please, I'm sorry about that message... I don't want to lose you, I'll fix your phone, make sure you don't lose anything, please you can even buy a flip phone from Hammer Industries if you'd like I don't care.” The mechanic pleads.

“We can even go to Italy together.” Tony adds in hurry, didn’t even know why he says it, he just in panic to win Stephen over again.

"It's already fixed Tony," Stephen showed his good-as-new phone, why he even offered something like that. It wasn't the breaking of phone or the stealing of shirt or anything that he can't with tony, but the way he sees everything like it means no value because he could buy it what makes Stephen question everything and now he even asked Stephen to go to Italy together. Like he could leave everything all behind, he got his duty to the Sanctum, many files he need to read for the upcoming surgery many surgeons had asked him to look into. He is not Tony Stark, he couldn't possibly just leave everything behind and go off to the sunset living a perfect life without much care.

"Please, Tony, gives me sometimes to think about all of this, I just need a little time, didn't I say it last night?" he want to ask him to leave because he really couldn't deal with him now. He didn't want to hurt him by saying the wrong thing, he hope he could just go home for now and didn't make anything worse.

Tony runs his hand over his face. “Yeah but you said it because of the t-shirt thing, right? I just.... I know I've just made things even worse. But I really care about you so... call me, okay?” He says softly, looking a bit defeated.

“Sorry for bothering, thanks Wong for the tea, will you?” He waves at Stephen and turns on his heels, leaving the sanctum. He suits up outside, letting himself breath. He feels safer in the suit. Maybe he should really go to Italy, but he doubts he would be able to relax. It would just be a horrible time, full of overthinking and he just wants his brain to stop. He usually does that with sex, alcohol, drugs even when he was younger. Being a genius is a curse sometimes, his friend Charles, who is a telepath, always got the worse migraines trying to read his mind. Sex if off the table, because Stephen. And he doesn't want to fall back into alcohol nor drugs. So he goes for the other thing; working. Working helps his mind focus on a thing. The harder it is, the better. His thinking goes to one domain, not all of them, and not the bad, anxious thoughts. He flies to his Tower and locks himself up in the lab.

As soon as Tony stepped out of the sanctum Stephen felt like shit, he is really the worse boyfriend ever, how could he let him leave like that. But Tony was acting all childish breaking his phone and all, and it was a little bit suffocating, he needs more time after last night to sort things out and then again Tony had sent that text. Part of him want to chase Tony and kiss everything better again just like last night, but the other part didn't want to give in. He need to do his meditation routine, who knows after that his mind would be clearer.


	6. Tug and pull - Another attempt at Neflix and Chill

Tony tries not to lose himself in his work too badly. As in, he still takes breaks to eat, drink, showers. Sleep a bit too. He can at least try and behave like an adult now. That way, when Stephen is ready to see him, he isn't a mess of a man. He doesn't really go out but he has Peter visiting him after school. Harley calls often enough, not living in New York and busy with MIT. Rodhey and Pepper too. Tony has been worse. He is in a good state of mind, he can show Stephen that he isn't that bad. Currently, he is working on the suit, on his nanotechnology. It still needs to be perfected. It's going to be beautiful.

It’s been a week of taking thing slow and giving Stephen the space that he want but they keep sending each other short messages just to know about the other wellbeing.

“Jarvis, did you get the flowers delivered to Stephen?” Tony decided it’s not too much to send him some flowers now.

“He should be getting them this morning.” Tony nods at the answer.

"Great"he mutters under his breath.

Stephen look at the flower Tony sent him, he is smiling at the effort. He created a bigger rose bouquet than the one Tony just sent him and decided to send it through the delivery service. He didn't want Tony to feel like he is doing everything alone to make their relationship work. He hopes Tony might like that flower, he put a bit of charm in it to help him relax and it will certainly glow if Tony put it under a certain light. He put a note "Thank you for being patient with me," and also decorated it with a heart symbol, a little bit too sappy, but he appreciates Tony's willingness to play tug and pull with him.

“There is a package for you sir.” Tony raises a brow and goes upstairs to get his package. He doesn't trust his bots enough, maybe it's something fragile. And it is,a big bouquet of flower. It makes Tony smile and he caresses the petals delicately, bringing it down to his lab. They'd die soon there, but at least he'd see them enough.

“Should I take this as a competition and buy him an even bigger bouquet?” Tony asked Jarvis absent-mindedly.

“I advice not to, sir” The Al gave the right advice, calculating the statistic of the rise and low his boss relationship had been for the past few months with the Doctor.

Tony snorts a laugh and he decides otherwise. This time he creates a bouquet, a little one. Blue, red and gold flower. Stephen and him have similar color pallets in their outfits. He makes the flowers out of metal. It's more personal. They smell metallic and look a bit chunky. But they would last for long.

"These ones won't die. I miss you" He asks one of his armor to deliver it to the sanctum.

Stephen smiled at Tony's attempt to outdo his flower, the metal rose looks really beautiful though, he adore that flower already, he will put it on the table at his bed side in his bedroom.

"Thank you Tony, your flower really beautiful, just like the one who sent it, I put a little magic in the flowers I've sent to you, put it under the neon light and it will glow, you could see blue butterfly flying around it if you did, don't forget to turn off the other lights first." Stephen texted Tony right away to tell him how much he likes the cute flower Tony had made for him. Stephen had forgotten to send the instruction to enjoy his magic flower when he sent it to Tony the last time.

Tony picks up his phone to read the message. He raises a brow and eyes the bouquet. He gets a neon light out and places it over the flowers. The mechanic gasps when they start glowing and he chuckles. He really misses Stephen. "Thanks, I love you". He types without thinking, sending out. His eyes widen as he realizes. "Shit *love them, sleep deprivation, should take a little nap". He snorts a laugh, what an idiot. He should really take some rest, but he still wants to continue his work.

Stephen's heart skips a beat reading that text when Tony said that he loved him and then when he just landed in the moon, Tony had clarified that it was just a typo. He didn't really know what to reply honestly if it's been the real message, his feeling for Tony isn't really clear yet, was it just an infatuation or real love, but he knows in his heart that he want to be with this man, to care and cherish him.

"I am glad that you like the flowers, please rest if you're tired, don't over work yourself, I care about you" Stephen finally replied, he hopes his words can convey Tony how he feel about him even though it's short. He misses him already.

Tony smiles reading Stephen's text. He is so sweet. Even after Tony broke his phone that Stephen apparently fixed in a few seconds but the guy is a wizard. "I'll try to sleep some more but I'm pretty into my work, XD XD". Peter and Harley always make fun of his use of emojis. Ungrateful teenagers that they are. 

"Hope you're not as tired as me (-,-)/". He hums, putting his phone back and picking up his tools.

"I used to be like that, over worked myself until my body couldn't take it anymore, if you sleep now, I will take you to watch a movie, how about that? But you have to send proof to me that you are sleeping! Whatever movie you want to watch, anytime!" Stephen offered, he really want tony to get rest, somehow he feels like all Tony restless energy was because of his doing and he didn't want that.

Tony is yawning when his phone buzz with a new message. He gasps reading it, a huge grin on his face. "I'm not !! Working myself to exhaustion, just like what I'm doing right now..." That's not completely a lie, though not totally true. "I'd love to watch a movie with you, how am I supposed to prove I'm sleeping? Do I have to ask Jarvis to record me? Are you into that kind of thing, Wizard? That's a bit weird and creepy but I don't kink-shame as long as it's consensual you know" He really needs to sleep. He snorts a laugh, sending his messages and waiting for Stephen to reply.

"Just send me a picture that you are already on your bed and send another one when you wake up, I would know the face of someone with a good rest, no cheating, I believe you, though if you want to send me a video of you sleeping, I am not oppose to that idea" Stephen just being truthful because it was Tony who offered him a video, he only asked for a picture though, he would never ask for something like that ever, but if Tony didn't mind it of course Stephen would want it very, very much, not too sound creepy, he is just being honest.

Tony rolls his eyes. Such a mom. Though it's nice to have someone caring about him like that. "Ok give me time to get into bed". He considers getting into bed after finishing his work but the next text convinces him.

"Please rest baby doll" Stephen send another text, hoping it will encourage Tony to do so.

It makes him blush. God if he were to hear Stephen calling that. Stephen's voice is gorgeous, deep and low. Tony rubs his cheeks, feeling them heating up. He giggles, he is really tired in his defense.

"Hoping into bed right now !! Can't wait to see that movie ❤❤❤". He leaves everything as it is and goes upstairs and changes into a t-shirt and a pair of Hulk boxers.

“Should I take a sexy picture Jarvis?” Tony purrs, laying in his bed, taking a pinup pose, his t-shirt lifted to expose his stomach.

“Snap snap J, send that to Stephen, he better want to see me after that, I miss him.” Tony pouts, snuggling into his bed. It's too big and really cold. "Good night ❤". He sends the text and falling asleep soon after.

Tony's picture gives a warm feeling in Stephen's heart, though it looks rather suggestive but his peaceful resting face in his big bed with his soft bed hair that really stirred more things inside his chest.

"Night angel," he muttered it to himself, didn't want to disturb Tony anymore. He also finally take a position to rest his physical form and let his astral keep the reading he hasn't finish, at least his astral form can keep an eye on his phone if Tony sent another text later on.

Tony sleeps for around five hours. Which is pretty good in his opinion. He stretches, yawning, nuzzling his face in his pillow. He eventually remembers he has to send a picture to Stephen. He picks his phone and takes an awful picture of his face, his hair a complete mess, the curls all crushed. He rubs his eyes and sends Stephen that picture.

"Happy? Did I do good?" It's 10 a.m. He is starving.

“Hey J, can you order me a burger? It's what I want for breakfast.” He can almost hear Jarvis sighing at the engineer's request. This AI has too much of a personality. Though around half an hour after that, he is delivered his precious burger, eating that in front of children cartoons.

Stephen had waken up sleeping with only his physical form and didn't receive any of Tony's text, he hope he really is sleeping. He then follows with meditating facing the sun rises, transferring all the bad energy out of his body. He wasn't aware of the passing of time until he heard a bip of his phone, he almost couldn't open his eyes fast enough to check on his phone because he knows it will be from Tony. He couldn't hide his excitement and smiling widely at the picture Tony just sent him. He looks really adorable waking up.

“What a good boy, doing what he's told, so proud" he want to add Daddy is so proud of you but felt like it might be too far.

Tony let out a breathless moan. He wasn't sure it was because of how good his burger was or because of Stephen's text. The burger wasn't that good.

"Well shit, I might be sleeping a lot more if this is what I get". It's still too early for his praise kink to be triggered like that. He might pop a boner in his kitchen.

"Get any healthy breakfast already?" The sorcerer texted the next message, just to make sure that Tony didn't drink only coffee.

He reads Stephen's next text and chuckles, eyeing his breakfast.

"Yeah, course, there is like... fruits and bread and even meat". It's not totally a lie. There is tomato, and bread, and a steak. It's just not exactly a "healthy burger". Stephen probably eats avocado toasts. It makes Tony smile, thinking about the doctor making his avocado toast in the morning.

"Tony you cannot eat burger all the time," he knew from the description that Tony is eating a burger for his breakfast, well, at least he is eating.

Tony snorts a laugh and shoves the last bite of his burger in his mouth. As if Stephen was going to come and steal it. "Too late, you can't stop me know, sorry, it's gone". Tony is a bit of a brat, he can't help that.

"Still up for a movie tonight? Or do you want to go somewhere else? After all it's your treat for being so good to me, listening to what I asked you to do" he really try to find a word not to say a good boy too much, he didn't want Tony to figure it out that he has a kink to be called daddy really.

"Course, I'd rather go to your place or mine, just us, is that okay?" He is getting kind of turned on by Stephen's texts and it's not even supposed to be sexual.

"Take a fresh shower, smiles to your flowers and leave your tower and run for a half or an hour" Stephen tried to make his text rhyme, hoping it will makes Tony smile.

"Only if you called me a good boy for it ". He chews on his lips, sending that. He can always say it was a joke, some sarcasm. He cleans up everything, hoping in his shower, even washing his hair. Only when he is done drying and styling them does he realize he is going to get all sweaty if he went on a run. He pouts and decides not to do it. Lab work is enough sport anyway. Though he might go on a walk, just to see the sun.

Stephen suppressed a groan reading Tony's text, he really knows how to push his button.

"You can come to the sanctum if you think it's more appealing than going to the movie theater, it's just like a big museum, I will give you a tour, " Stephen wishes that Wong will not mind it.

Tony dressed himself in sports clothes, going out for a walk. He takes a selfie of himself, doing a peace sign, outside in a park.

"Good enough?" He grins sending his text, putting his starkpods on, AC/DC roaring in his ears.

"You look adorable" Stephen replied shortly, he is not someone who likes to take selfie but he will appreciate to get all the selfies of Tony anytime, anywhere.

"Can't wait for our movie night ❤❤". Tony doesn’t want to sound too eager, but he really is.

"Wait for me at 8, I will pick you up by opening a portal in your living room" Stephen didn't want tony to fly all the way from his place or speeding with his car when he can easily open a portal to Tony's place. And only after sending it he realized that he didn't ask for Tony's approval, preference can't be the same for everyone, what if he prefer to use the car instead, so he quickly follow with the next text "I mean, if you want to,"

Tony beamed with joy. Stephen was making him feel so good. His doctor was so sweet. He was going to do good now, and not to fuck this up. "Yes I do want to, don't worry your pretty head, doc. Can't wait for our night XD". He sends the message and finishes his walk around the park. He keeps himself away from his work. It's not even that hard, he just thinks of Stephen being proud of him for it. That's enough to motivate him. Instead he goes out to grab a coffee with Pepper and Rodhey.

Stephen precisely at 8 opening a portal to Tony's living room, he looks around and couldn't find the mechanic, he didn't dare to search for his house like an intruder, so he sits on the couch, texting the mechanic, "where are you? I am in your living room".

Tony is just finishing to prepare himself. Again, making sure his hair looks good, his eye liner is on point, and his glossed lips are kissable enough. He rushes to the living room when he received a text from Stephen. “Sorry, takes long to look this good.” He jokes and practically wanting to throw himself on Stephen's lap to hug him but instead he stands there, a bit awkward.

"You look amazing" Stephen couldn't help but to compliment the mechanic, he stands up and contemplate for a second before finally giving a kiss to the engineer cheek.

Tony beamed at the compliment, leaning into Stephen's kiss. “You don't look too bad either, doc.”

"Ready for our date night?" Stephen said as he makes a swirling motion with his right hand and steady the left one to open the portal to the sanctum. He takes Tony's hand in his and leads them to the other side without much difficulty.

Tony took his boyfriend's hand as the sorcerer showed him around, giving a tour to Tony, letting him know about all the relics, the names and its function and this time properly introducing the cloak to Tony. The cloak of levitation gives a happy jump and fly close to the mechanic giving him a hug. "He likes you" Stephen smiles looking at the excited cloak and Tony.

Tony wasn’t number one fan of magic. He still didn't really believe in it. Surely it was just unexplained science. Though he did really like Stephen's cape, cloak actually. He petted it like it was a little dog, smiling because the cloak likes him.

"I didn't have any big screen though for us to watch a movie, is it okay for you to just watch it on my laptop?" Or perhaps Tony had a portable projector or something, he never know what the mechanic have in his sleeve. Stephen had prepared the popcorn for this occasion, nothing fancy really, he just wants to hold the mechanic in his arms and everything else didn't really matter anyway.

“I don't mind that at all, big screens are overrated.” Tony smiles, looking at everything Stephen had prepared. He had really missed him. And right now, he is beaming in happiness. Tony scrunches his nose at Stephen's apple laptop.

“Do you know how bad that thing is? I mean, totally not eco-friendly, and the people making it are totally underpaid. Stark's stuff are respectful of our environment and human rights.” He can't help but say. “Plus their CEO is much better.” Tony snickers, it's not even a compliment to himself, his CEO is Pepper, and has been for a while he wants to goes on and on about how he's not a fan of Apple product but then he sees the flower he made for Stephen at the bed side and Tony feeling all soft suddenly, smiling to himself and stop his rambling immediately.

Stephen wasn't going to defend Apple or anything and get into a fight over something silly again, so he mostly just let Tony says what ever he wants, beside truly everything Tony's company produce is wonder of its own and then again he hopes that Tony didn't take it the wrong way when he asks Tony to watch the movie in his room, he usually does everything in his bedroom anyway. Seeing Tony sits on his bed awaken something carnal inside of him, it feels right.

Tony sits on the bed, it's not the most comfortable, not at all even. His back is going to suffer. But he doesn't say anything, not everyone can afford good mattresses. He pats the space next to him, grinning at Stephen. “You're just going to stare at me or are you going to join too?”

Stephen is lost for a second in Tony big doe eyes before he shakes himself from his day dream, he smiles and sit next to the mechanic. He conjured up his laptop to his bed for them to be comfortable enough to watch the movie. He put his all time favorite movie, Shawshank redemption in, he didn't want to watch a romantic movie really, he just want to be with Tony.

Tony lets Stephen choose the movie. He doesn't usually watch movies. He doesn't really take the time to do so. The mechanic presses himself close to Stephen but they still struggle to watch the movie on the small screen.

At first, they sit side by side but since the screen was too small, Tony is about to offer to go to his place but he shuts his mouth because it's probably rude. Plus Stephen gets a better idea; the sorcerer tells him to sit between his legs and Tony happily complies, snuggling into Stephen's chest, the movie is rather long with 2 hours and 22 minutes running time.

Tony is placing his head on Stephen’s chest, content to be in his arm after such a long time they decided to give each other enough space. Stephen is circling his arms around Tony's waist and draped a blanket over both of them, watching Andy and Red friendship getting stronger on the screen. Tony puts his hand over his lover's arms and lets out a soft sigh. Tony focuses on the movie, getting quite into it. He sometimes comments a bit on it but mostly keeps his comments to himself, not wanting to disturb Stephen.

At some point he feels something poking him. He isn't completely stupid, he's been with men before and that feels a lot like a hard on pocking his back. He blushes, chewing on his lips; should he tell Stephen? Is Stephen that much of a fan of the movie? He glances up at him, only to see Stephen is looking at him too. Tony looks away, blushing more.

Stephen during half the movie is distracted by Tony long eyelashes, his eyes are illuminated with light from the screen and it gave a certain glow to it, mesmerized at how big his eyes could be up this close, Stephen didn't realize that he got turn on by those big eyes until it was too late and his bulge already poking Tony's back. he tried to think about something else, anything at all that will distract him from thinking about how Tony eyes will roll in his socket when he reached his orgasm, he still remember it from the last time they were together like this. but Tony is moving around in his arms, making himself more comfortable in his embrace and Stephen is just an ordinary man, he can do so much with the addition of the friction he got, he let out a suppressed groan and buried his face on Tony's neck, inhaling his scent to his heart content. he is not going to get soft anytime soon.

Did Stephen just groan? Tony bites the inside of his cheek. Stephen totally groaned. And what's happening on screen isn't hot at all. So that can't be the movie. If it’s, Tony is really concerned because the movie was quite sad and all. So it has to be Tony himself. He is kind of sitting on Stephen's crotch, being a man himself, he can understand. To prove his point, Tony starts moving a bit more, rubbing his ass against that bugle he can feel in his back. It got harder and bigger than it was before and it's actually really hot to know he is turning Stephen on. He licks his lips, purposefully batting his lashes at Stephen with an innocent look.

“Everything is okay for you, sweetheart?” Tony lifts his head to look at him, bearing his neck as if he is asking for Stephen to kiss it. He gently caresses Stephen's thigh, playing all soft and innocent.

"Tony stop moving, please" he almost whine, Tony is looking up at him with his big doe eyes blinking at him and his shiny lips tempting him to be kissed, it's really hard for Stephen.

"We are not going to finish the movie if you keep this up, I am sorry, can I kiss you?" Stephen requested softly, he didn't deny that Tony could make his body to react that way.

Tony can't hide a little smirk. He leans and presses his lips to Stephen's.

“Is not my fault if you really REALLY like that movie.” He teases, fully knowing it's not the movie Stephen likes so much.

“Movie which I'd like to finish, I don't know about you, but I'm very good at multitasking.” The mechanic says with a grin, pressing another kiss to Stephen's lips.

“Kiss me all you want is what.” He purrs before looking back at the screen. “I really like neck kisses, if you want to know.”

Stephen push a side Tony's shirt collar and exposed more of his neck and do just that, he kisses the mechanic's skin tenderly at first and when Tony react in his embrace, he tighten his hold on the engineer waist, dragging him more into his chest, drowning himself in the mechanic taste, he couldn't help but give a little bite to his neck. he can feel his arousal keep growing in his groin and he push it forward involuntarily, seeking contact with the mechanic back side, it feels so amazing. Why he deprived himself from this feeling before? He hates himself now for doing that wanting a space or something like that and almost ruin their fragile new relationship.

Tony lets out a soft sigh, still mostly keeping focused on the movie. He is going to get a boner too. If he were a teenager, he would be so hard already. He takes Stephen's hand in his, holding it. His breath itches at the bite and he relaxes in Stephen's embrace. He smirks when he feels Stephen rocking his hips forwards. 

“Well, hello there.” He purrs and can't resist kissing Stephen, so he tilts his head and kisses him, then kissing Stephen's jaw, smiling against his pale skin. Nuzzling into the man's nice scent.

Stephen's mind is really not about the movie anymore, he takes hold on Tony's shoulder and brings him to his side, kissing him even more, he didn't exactly know how it happen, but he already trapped the mechanic beneath him with his body now and his hands are shaking trying to remove Tony of his clothes. from all between the noises tony make Stephen at some point could drag his rational mind to the surface. He created some distance between them, holding himself up with his elbow, breathing hard, looking down at the panting mechanic bellow him, trying to hold his urge just to eat him up.

"is this okay with you?" Stephen asks for his consent before he continue and in the distance sound, he could hear red's voice saying in the movie "I have to remind myself that some birds aren’t meant to be caged. Their feathers are just too bright. And when they fly away, the part of you that knows it was a sin to lock them up does rejoice. But still, the place you live in is that much more grey", his favorite quote in the movie, but it was just a distance memory now, fogs by the lust.

Tony yelps when somehow, he ends up on his back, Stephen between his spread legs. He gives him a soft smile and his arms come to wrap around his lover's neck and tug him into another kiss.

“More than ok, though, is it ok for your hands?” He can't help but worry, bringing his own hand to cup Stephen's cheeks. He glances at the movie. They can watch it again another time.

“Fri, mute please,” He says before realizing then lets out a chuckle at his stupidity. There isn't Friday in Stephen's home.

“Sorry, habits.” He grins.

Stephen's hands are shaking not because of his injury but by his nervousness to try all of this all over again with the mechanic and not to fuck it up. He remembers that Tony didn't like for his chest to be exposed because of his scars, so he removes his own shirt and throw it to the side instead, then he couldn't decide between fumbling with Tony's pants or his own, too impatient to get both of them naked.

“Hey, Stephen, darling, look at me.” He cups Stephen's face, propping himself up on his elbows and kissing him.

“It's ok, relax, you look nervous.” He gives the sorcerer a smile, running his hand on Stephen's chest and letting out a soft sigh. He looks up at him.

“Fuck, how do you want me?” Tony asks as he helps Stephen getting them out of their respective pants.

“You can have me any way you want.” He grins and starts lifting his own shirt.

“Would that turn you off if I took off my shirt?” He asks in a little voice, unsure.

"Of course not, scars are something I try to live with myself and try to embrace every single day, I will never hate your scars" he says as he dives down and kiss the mechanic again, only managing to remove his own pants in one foot and dangling to his ankle at the other one, beside it’s just a scratch compare to the scar on stephen’s hands and yet the mechanic feel too conscious about it.

"Tony, I want everything" he whispers and starts kissing the mechanic's chin, the side of his jaw, and settling down to suck on his neck.

“Oh god” Tony groans when Stephen starts sucking his neck. His hand sinks down in his lover's hair. He remembers to think and gets out of his pants messily, kicking them out. Being honest, he hasn't been completely naked in front of someone in such a long time it's almost scary to do it again. What if his body doesn't look as good as Stephen imagined. No, no, it's not going to happen, Stephen is wonderful, he'll like him and his body anyway. He takes his shirt off, glancing down at the scars on his chest before throwing the shirt away.

“There.... it's not as gross as when there was a hole in my chest.” Tony tries to joke. Stephen is lost for word, he is in awe when Tony sit on his bed all naked, it seems like one of his dreams.

"You are perfect" he kisses right on the mechanic chest, where the arc reactor used to be, and he can feel his own exposed cock now sliding up and down with Tony's.

Tony beams at the praise. It sounds so genuine. His breath is a bit shaky when Stephen kisses his chest. He hasn't let anyone that close in a long time. He runs his hand in Stephen's hair, pulling him into a kiss. It begins soft and quickly deepens. Tony chews on his lover's lips as they break the kiss for air.

Stephen reaches between their body to get a hold on their join cock and slowly rock it on his palm, matching it up with the rhythm of the kiss. He let out a pleased moan by the sensation he felt at their mingle cocks, his eyes are unfocused and blurry with the tears that try to escape because it's too much already. Tony kisses Stephen cheek, his own smaller hand wrapping around their cocks as well just above Stephen’s, stroking up and down as he rocks his hips into it.

“Fuck, I want this inside me.” He grins, pointing at Stephen's hard cock.

The movie has end already, Red had met again with Andy, and the credit had rolled. Stephen didn't really care much about his laptop right now, his eyes all focusing hard on Tony's blown pupil now, it grow bigger and Stephen had a sick urge to just lick that big eye balls.

He reaches pass Tony to his bed side table, and pull out a new lube that he had prepared it a while ago, just his wishful thinking, glad he did it because otherwise he might hit himself for not being prepared. He squirts a cool sticky liquid on his right palm, coating his long fingers. Tony is pliant on his bed, laying down on his back waiting, spreading his legs wider, his hard on is standing proud already, a trace of pre-cum glistened the head of his cock.

Tony spreads his legs eagerly, his cock drooling pre-cum on his stomach already. He lets out a soft moan of anticipation when he sees Stephen popping a bottle of lube. Stephen position his finger to his pucker. He looks at Tony, meeting his eyes.

"Is this okay with you?" He asks, suddenly unsure if Tony will let him touch him there.

“Yes, yes, more than ok.” He nods quickly, breathing out hard.

“I want you so bad Stephen, please.” He bites his lip at how needy he already sounds. But after so long without even seeing Stephen. Thinking Stephen was so mad at him he wouldn't talk to him ever again and the teasing from this morning, Stephen calling him a good boy and all. He is so horny and needy.

Stephen despite the throbbing he felt on his finger he sneaks it pass Tony's tight hole, he is more than eager to stretch the mechanic open, he kisses the mechanic on his plush lips trying to distract himself and also Tony from the discomfort. He didn't wait long and add a digit, grunting with the restriction he felt around his fingers, he scissors the mechanic inside more, delighted by the sound he makes.

"Baby, baby, just a little bit more" he said as he fucks Tony with his fingers.

Tony's eyes are already rolling in pleasure, so receptive. He moans into Stephen's mouth, rolling his hips to get more. The mechanic grips the sheets tight and mewls when Stephen strikes his prostate.

“Yes !! Right there oh please.... fuck, Stephen, it's been so long oh god feels so good.” He can't help but wantonly ramble.

“Your hands ok, baby? I can prep myself if you need.” He offers with a sweet smile, managing to speak through his breathy groans looking at the way Stephen occasionally winching.

He felt inadequate as a man when He hears Tony offer to prep himself, he can handle it really, a little bit of pain to get there, it's a small price to pay. He feels bolder to add the third finger, to ensure Tony that he is okay, he grunt with want as his fingers disappear inside Tony's tight hole.

Tony caresses Stephen's face, keening when he feels another finger being added. The burn quickly goes away, it's been a while since he's had sex with someone, but he does have fun on his own. He looks up at Stephen, eyes shiny with tears, his lashes wet.

"I am good, I can manage, what about you? Is it enough already?" Stephen's cock is practically twitching with want, he cannot wait to put it inside the writhing man beneath him.

“Ca, can I have another please? I just... want more.” He requests in a soft voice, embarrassed by his own neediness. He does want Stephen's cock inside him too, but he is enjoying his fingering so much. Stephen's hands are big and his fingers are long.

Stephen let out a heavy sigh and his heart thumping harder behind his ribcage, Tony wants more and he will give him more, he doesn't know how Tony can adjust to three of his fingers so well and even asking for more. He pours more of the lube on his fingers and add the fourth one alongside the other, biting his lips in concentration and he can feels the softness and wetness mingle inside of Tony's cute hole.

"Fuck, Tony, You are so tight baby" he licks the side of Tony's ear and rubbing his abandon cock to the mattress, his leaking pre-cum is pooling on the bed sheet.

Tony's hands are on Stephen's shoulders, griping tight as he whimpers. It takes longer to relax and let the burn cool down but Tony isn't against a bit of pain in his pleasure.

“Yeah? Wanna know how good I'm gonna feel around your cock, mmmh?” He purrs, clenching around Stephen's fingers. He lets the sorcerer finger him, turning the mechanic into a soft puddle of pleased moans. He watches Stephen rut against the mattress and his own cock twitches and throbs at the sight.

“Fuck me, Stephen I want you, you're so gorgeous, God, want you so bad.” He rambles, his eyes half open and his pupils blown wide in pleasure.

The sorcerer almost couldn't wait for that instruction, he stop his assault on the poor hole right away and kneels between the mechanic’s open legs, a wrecking mess on his bed, he pumps his hard cock with the remaining lube on his hands from opening up the engineer nice and good. The mechanic whines at the loss, looking over at Stephen, almost looking betrayed.

And he positioned his aching cock to the inviting pink passage, he nudge his dulls head and still feeling the restriction despite all the prepped he did, so he push harder with more determination, Tony quickly lets his legs fall open, relaxing and eagerly pushing his hips to meet Stephen's who is looking between the mechanic eyes and also his slowly-but-sure opening hole welcoming him in. He mewls when the fat head of Stephen's cock pushes inside.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he couldn't help but curse because Tony's pretty hole is squeezing him so nicely, he can feel the wetness swallowing him in and Tony is dragging him inside more with his legs circling to Stephen's waist. He breaths hard into the mechanic neck, after he passed the head and fully seated himself inside.

“Stephen.” He sighs softly as his lover sinks into him and Tony wraps his legs around the sorcerer's waist.

“fuck, Stephen, oh, fuck, you are so big baby.. aaaah yes! Please fuck me fuck me, don't stop.” He rambles again, his body so pliant, his hands fisted in the sheets above his head. He looks at Stephen, smiling at him, eyes half open.

The sorcerer moves in earnest, slamming hard into the welcoming hole, he is reaching for Tony's hands and intertwined their fingers above Tony's head, gripping on it tighter as he piston his hips with force. It's been a while since he let himself lost in the pleasure and he could feel it electrifying him all over, from the tip of his fingers to the last digit of his toes, he can feel the building of warm fire burning him slowly from the pit of his stomach and travels steadily to his groin, pooling it there, until he feels so full and almost over flow.

He keeps his pace steady, letting the feeling of Tony's tight hole embracing his length with warm.

"Tony, you are so perfect like this, so perfect for me, taking my cock, let me hear more of your voice, say my name baby" Stephen whispers all the praise he could think of in Tony's ears, he is getting lost in his pleasure.

Tony whimpers and moans, writhing under Stephen. His hips roll to meet Stephen's thrusts, eyes rolling back in his head each time Stephen nudges his sweet spot so good.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He chants, holding onto Stephen's hand as his lover pounds him into the mattress.

“Stephen, Stephen, Baby, I'm gonna cum! Please, please, please...” He sobs, his dick weeping pre-cum. He needs to be touched so bad.

“Can I please? Stephen? Please, please.” He pleads again between his sobs.

Stephen grinds on the poor abandon cock with his stomach, giving the friction Tony wants but apparently not enough, he himself is so close. He let go one of Tony's hand only to get a hold on his cock and pump it hard echoing the way his hips moves forward, trying to go impossibly deeper inside, he is tempted to use his magic so he could actually nudge the mechanic's inside to the depth he couldn't possibly reach with his cock, he can feel that he hits the mechanic's sweet spot as he reacted so sweetly every time his head nudge at that spot.

He releases Tony's other hand too from his grip and use that free hand to lift up the mechanic's legs higher so he could open himself wider for him as Stephen fuck him with almost inhuman strength, he might have let his magic to flow through his veins without thinking and his stamina is through the roof, he is going to gives the mechanic the best orgasm he ever feel. He moves his hips harder and faster like a machine, chasing the bubble pleasure that threatening to burst inside of him.

Tony feels like a ragdoll, he isn't usually that much of a pillow princess but Stephen is fucking him so good and so hard. His eyes are watery, tears straining his cheeks as he moans for more.

“Oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He mewls, raising his hips again so Stephen could slide in deeper.

“Yes! Stephen right there! S-Stephen, Stephen, baby, oh, oh, so good, so full, oh, God.” It spills out of his mouth and Tony doesn't even realize, too overwhelmed by his own pleasure.

"Baby, baby come for me" He manages to say as he almost reach his climax.

It was like a command Tony can't help but obey, He comes all over his belly, cum staining his skin all the way to his chest. He goes even softer in Stephen's arms, clinging to him, pulling Stephen toward him, hugging him tight, his face is in pure bliss as he begs for Stephen to come inside him.

Stephen is holding the trembling mess of man as Tony spilled his hot cum all over their stomach and Stephen is chasing that flame to burn him whole as he slammed hard one last time into the wet passage. He can feels Tony's hole is clenching hard on his cock as he rides out his orgasm and Stephen couldn't move anymore as his eyes saw stars and he stills mid-air and pour his warm sperms inside the mechanic. He let out a grunt, feeling the orgasm being ripped out of him with such force, and still gives a lazy thrust to the man beneath him as he spilled inside of him.

"Gosh, Tony, you feel so good" he cradles the mechanic head between his palms and leaves trace of kisses on his eyes, cheek, nose, finally savoring him on his lips, kissing him open mouth, forcing his tongue inside of him and licking him everywhere.

Tony is holding tight onto Stephen, his arms wrapped around his lover's neck and his legs around his hips. He parts his lips and let himself to be kissed and licked, lazily moving his hips against Stephen.

“Fuck, you are amazing.” He purrs, his eyes closed in bliss. He kisses Stephen more. He is going to be so sore later but right now he doesn't care. His head his clear and he feels so good.

“Thank you.” He mutters under his breath and rubbing Stephen's back. The sorcerer is still inside him.

“Mmmmh, so full baby, and warm.” He giggles and asks for another kiss.

“I missed you Doc.”

"I miss you too Tony, I've missed you so much" Stephen rolled to the side and brings tony to his embrace, his back to his chest, caressing the side of his waist and then the soft of his stomach, hugging him with such delicacy, he didn't mean to hurt him, or be harsh with him, he is just like that sometimes and he knows that he is a difficult man, and yet Tony had opened up himself for him, giving himself for him fully and Stephen couldn't be more grateful.

"You really are the best, I, Tony, I think I am in love with you" he whispers low to the damp hair on the back of Tony's neck, kissing his shoulder blade. It hits him with the realization and he already voiced it out and he couldn't take it back and what if the mechanic didn't feel the same, he tries not to think too hard on his confession.

Tony sighs in comfort and pleasure, nuzzling into Stephen, he heard what Stephen just said but somehow his brain couldn't catch up and understand what he meant, like his mind is trying to convince him that he heard it wrong so Tony says about another thing in his mind instead “Mmmh, did we break the laptop though? I'm sorry... I'll buy you a new one, I think I heard it falling at some point, dunno baby, was very busy being fucked into next week.” He giggles, still high on pleasure. The mechanic takes Stephen's hand in his, holding it to his chest.

"Don't worry about my laptop, I had already portal it away to the table over there" Stephen point at his laptop sitting on top of the desk in good condition, he somehow had managed to put it somewhere else as he accidentally kicks it with his right foot as he drove himself into the mechanic a moment ago, completely okay with Tony didn't say it back that he loves him too.

“Oh great.” Tony nods, kissing Stephen's hand, it's the only thing in his reach.

“Probably need a shower.. fuck too tired for that wanna cuddle? you're gonna stay and cuddle me right?” His voice his soft and small, a bit sleepy too.

"Of course I am going to cuddle the fuck out of your cute ass, wait a moment, I will clean you up first" Stephen being all happy even though a bit nervous still about his confession, feeling more comfortable to loosening up his words. He untangles his limbs from the smaller man and heading toward the bathroom to bring him a nice warm towel. Tony whines when Stephen moves away, leaving him cold and alone. He curls up on himself until his lover comes back. 

Stephen carefully washes the drying cum on Tony's stomach and a trace of his own sperm that dripped down on his thighs. Tony hums, content and leans in Stephen's touch as the sorcerer cleans him. The sorcerer runs a towel over himself too and then crawls to his bed again, scooping Tony in his arms, hugging him from behind. It feels so nice and so right to stay like this with the mechanic, he never feels more comfortable in his bed until this very moment.

“Feels so good.” He purrs, already snuggling back in Stephen's arms, loving that feeling of being spooned.

“Thank you... I feel so, so good. And not just cause of the sex but like... you're so amazing and you care about me and I don't feel like I deserve that but I really love it.” His voice almost breaks and betrays his strong emotions.

"What do you mean you didn't deserve it, you deserve everything this world could offer you, Tony" Stephen is sad listening to Tony's confession, he felt like kicking himself in the shin for ever hurting him.

"Everything, you hear me?" he said again as he kisses his strong back and hold him close to his chest, breathing in sync with one another.

Tony lets out a chuckle. He relaxes in Stephen's arms. There is no way he deserves him but he isn't going to question it too much.

“Thank you Stephen Strange, Doctor.” He adds, turning around so he can kiss his lover. He sighs softly against his lips.

“While you weren't there... I tried to keep myself up and not like, fall into my old bad habits.” He nods before continuing. “Wanted to be good and not a complete mess for you.” He smiles at Stephen, not sure why he is telling him that.

"I am so sorry Tony, for what I did, that might hurt you, I am an idiot sometimes and I got super jealous so easily, okay, I am an idiot all the time, please bear with me" Stephen stares into the big almond eyes, searching for forgiveness in the sea of caramels in those eyes. He kisses him tenderly and turn off the remaining light in his room, closing his eyes this time, trying to sleep with tony in his arms. Tony leans to kiss Stephen's face. 

"Shh, it's alright, Doc. It's fine, I fucked up too, I'm a mess, a hot mess." He gives a smile, and turns around again to be spooned properly. 

"God, I've dreamed about sleeping like this. It's perfect, thank you, goodnight darling, I love you too," He says casually when his brain finally catching up that indeed Stephen just declared his love awhile ago and had shown him that he meant it by keep taking care of him. 

Stephen beams behind him, smiling widely, his feeling is returned, hugging the mechanic tighter on his waist. They close their eyes and drifts off to sleep feeling content beyond measure, their hearts are full with love.


	7. Wong's kitchen lost its innocent

Tony has been spending every night since then with Stephen at the Sanctum. As much as he loves it, he needs to buy Stephen a new mattress. Tony's poor back is suffering so much and also Stephen fucking him hard at least twice a day. In fact, they just did it again not so long ago early in the morning when Tony disturbed Stephen’s sleep telling him he needs to pee, the sorcerer had tempted him to just let him release his hard morning wood inside the mechanic and Tony was so weak for that plead and had allowed him to do what he wants from him, He lets out a moan at the thought.

He rubs his face and buries it in his cup of coffee, He is sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee in his underwear and one of Stephen's shirt, it's too big and hides his hands and he loves it, the sorcerer had fallen asleep again after their steamy activity but he's just way too hungry to get back to sleep and instead choose the kitchen. 

“Good morning Wong.” He mumbles, his voice a little rough, the product of him screaming non-stop because apparently Stephen has a little sadistic side in himself and he likes to hear Tony make some noise, they have a lot of stamina for two ‘old men’. He gives Wong a smile, the mechanic was hungry and decided to wake up first before the sorcerer, he made breakfast for them, blueberry pancakes, there are some for Wong too of course. So now he is just waiting for his boyfriend to wake up.

"Good morning Tony" Wong tries to give him his best fake smile, he doesn't hate the billionaire really, but he has been staying there for 3 days straight already, and the sanctum wall is thin, he could hear everything they did at night super clear, and the worst thing is, they even going at it in the middle of the day some times. Wong used a deafening spell sometimes or couldn't grab his headset fast enough to listen to the single lady from Beyonce so he didn't have to hear Tony shouting Stephen's name and begging him to go harder.

Wong almost feels embarrassed to look at the mechanic now without thinking about his loud noise, his voice is super hoarse at the moment and Wong hates it because he knows why.

"You are having fun staying in the sanctum? You don't have any plan to ever go back to your own palace?" Wong sitting opposite him after making himself some fresh tea, looking anywhere else not to stare at the visible hickeys on the mechanic shoulders and neck. He is wearing one of Stephen's shirt, Wong noticed, that's why it hangs loosely on his poor exposed shoulder.

“I made pancakes if you want!” Tony beams point at the pile of pancakes. He takes one himself, pouring maple syrup over it and stuffing his face with it. He purrs at the taste of food. He raises a brow at Wong's question, sipping his coffee. He sighs.

“Trust me, I've tried to take Stephen home, to my home I mean. But he says he needs to stay here for the moment. I'm gonna buy us a new bed, you want one too? No offense but my back is sensitive” He explains, shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth. Not like they only use the bed for sex, otherwise, the poor thing would probably have crumbled already. Tony is all about Stephen fucking him against a wall, in the shower, on the desk, wherever. He shifts awkwardly now is no time to pop a boner.

"Of course Stephen will not going to move with you in your tower, you should have at least a semblance of awareness of your own or something" Wong scoffed at the mechanic.

"and I don't need your charity, our bed is perfectly fine, we didn't use it for such activity anyway, and can you guys at least keep it low?" Wong takes a bite of the pancake, it looks tasty anyway.

Tony shrugs, pouting. He gets it, Stephen has obligations. Tony lets him have them. He blushes at Wong's comment, suddenly very aware of his not very clothed state. Not hiding much of the hickeys. His thighs are in a similar state. Which Tony loves and is usually proud to show, he was just taken by surprise.

“Oh, I didn't realize you could... hear us. Sorry?” Tony said just as Stephen steps into the kitchen, still kind of sleepy, listening to the exchange of the bickering from his room, he decided to get up and confront the source of the noise.

"Good morning baby" he kissed the top of Tony's head and sits beside him.

"Good morning Wong" he greets his friend as well. He looks at Tony expectantly, waiting to be fed a pancake.

"What's all the noise about? What are you guys talking about?" Stephen asked sleepily while yawning hard.

“Uhm... Wong was complaining about us being loud? and I think we need a new mattress.” Tony gives an innocent smile.

Stephen almost chokes on his pancake listening to what Tony just said.

"Sorry... Wong" The sorcerer feigns a loud cough, embarrassed beyond measure, he never considers that they were being heard, He really needs to put a charm around his bedroom, for now, to make it soundproof, didn't want to traumatize the other sorcerer with their escapade.

Tony chuckles at Stephen's embarrassment. It's cute. Tony is kind of used to having his sex life exposed. Hell, there are sex tapes of his young self all over the Internet and surely, Tony could have Jarvis deleting them but where was the fun in that? Even though he does feel bad for Wong.

“I'll try to... be less vocal? But I think Stephen would have to gag me for that” Tony smirks, taking a sip of his coffee, wiggling his brows.

Stephen cough louder and tried to cover Tony's mouth with his hand "Baby no!" He pities the chubby sorcerer in front of them who got his face all red listening to what Tony just blurted out. Obviously, Tony, being a mature grown man, licks Stephen's hand. Chuckling when the sorcerer takes it away.

Stephen quickly removed his hand from Tony's mouth and shake the remaining saliva off. "Ew Gross" he feigns his dislike but actually he really doesn't mind, they have exchange any kind of bodily fluid, just merely saliva won't disgust him anymore, especially Tony's. But for the sake of Wong's sanity, he wipes it on the nearest tissue and continues eating his pancake.

Tony rolls his eyes “Stop being a drama queen, you weren't complaining that much when I was licking your dick” Tony is awful. He can be a real asshole. But it's so much fun especially looking at both of Stephen and Wong’s face keep getting redder.

"Seriously though, don't you have job to do? Is this your guy's honeymoon phase or something?" Why are you spending time fucking like rabbits in heat, Wong adds the last bit in his head.

“Meh... not really, I'm not CEO, my job is to build stuff but like... I mean it doesn't matter if I'm not doing it all the time.” Tony shrugs.

"Stephen, I didn't want to interfere with your personal life, but you are slacking with the meditation and there are tons of book you abandon, I think you need to focus more on learning new spells don't you think?" Wong sipping his tea didn't want to feel guilty looking at the mechanic sour face immediately after he said those words.

He looks sorry when Wong tells them about Stephen's meditation and shit. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take Stephen away from his duties.”

"You don't look sorry, otherwise you already take your ass back to your home by now" Wong is murmuring under his breath.

He snickers at Wong's comment “ My ass likes it better here, there ain't no one to eat it when I'm at home.” He should probably stop. He does feel kind of bad for Wong. And he hopes this isn't going to fuck his relationship with Stephen. But god, he can't help being a brat.

"You! You!" Wong is lost for words, he is so close in using the wand of watoomb on Stephen's boyfriend for sure, he runs his mouth like a broken pool, just saying whatever he wants.

"Please don't hit him, he is just sick in the head" Stephen shield his naughty boyfriend from Wong who suddenly conjure his relic, he is not going to use it on Tony he knew but it just so funny to see Wong almost lose his temper on the tiny man.

Tony can't help but chuckle, it's so much fun to drive the poor man insane.

“Oh my knight in shining armor,” He says in a dramatic voice when Stephen protects him. He gives Wong a smile.

“Sorry, sorry, I can't help it, sex jokes are my thing.” The mechanic shrugs, sipping his coffee.

The sorcerer looks at the heated unspoken argument between his friend and his boyfriend with their eyes, Stephen understands that it's his duty to make everything right again, it's his fault after all for keeping the mechanic in the sanctum for too long. Tony just like a new addiction he got and it's hard for him not to consume it excessively. He is high on him.

"I will escort him to his house today, don't worry," he said to wong

Tony gives Stephen the saddest puppy look. Does that mean he'll have to sleep alone now? He hates sleeping alone. Tony pouts, his lower lips trembling and his eyes pleading.

“You're gonna let me sleep alone?” He said childishly.

"No, baby, I am going to sleep in your room, if you let me, it's so easy for me to just come to your room with my sling ring" Stephen whisper to the mechanic so Wong will not hear his wicked plan. He realizes it's not really good to indulge himself with his sex drive around Tony, he really is a temptation for him.

Stephen remembers his teaching, There is 3 primary need in the human body. spiritual need, sexual need, and physical need. All should be in balance, otherwise one with consuming the other if we didn't check it in place from where they're feeding their body. Letting the sexual need take in charge then it will take the room for the spiritual place and Stephen didn't want his lesson to get to waste, he didn't want to tell Tony about it as well because he didn't want him to feel guilty about it. It's never his fault really.

He was just trying to stop sinning and then Tony Stark happened, really, guess it can’t be helped.

“Oh!” Tony said excitedly, he couldn’t stop himself so he stands up and sits on Stephen's lap instead, straddling his lover's laps, it was just an impulse, he forgot for a second that the other sorcerer is in the room with them but he didn’t particularly want to get up again and then Tony decides to just snuggle close, wrapping his arms around Stephen's neck.

“Thank you.” He mutters as he kisses Stephen's neck. Tony runs his hand in the sorcerer's hair, playing with a strand of grey hair. 

“Just the night, I'll let you work when you need to, I understand.” He gives a smile and nods as well.

“And I mean, I don't want to distract you, Cause you have to protect the universe, I get it, babe.”

Stephen buries his face in the crook of Tony's neck, inhaling his natural sweet scent. He really grows so fond of the smaller man in his arms.

"I adore you" he mumbles to his neck, didn't even know if the mechanic heard him or not. He just wants to hold him tight and protect him from the ugly mess of this world. Wong already leaving the couple alone, didn't want to be an intruder to the lovey-dovey pair who suddenly got all touchy in their kitchen.

Tony chuckles, pressing a kiss to his lover's temple. He runs his hand in the short hair at the base of Stephen's neck.

“I adore you too my wizard.” They just stay like that for a few minutes before Tony breaks the silence.

“I've told you about my kids, right? I meant my not really kids but totally my kids?” He starts, clearing his throat.

“Would you like to meet them? Harley is visiting me around this week for summer break he said!” Tony suddenly smiling wide thinking about the possibility of his boyfriend meeting with his children.

"I think you've mentioned one, but not this Harley kid but Peter I think, in our first meeting, he was the one who told you about the coffee shop, which I am forever grateful because I got to meet you" Stephen look up at Tony on his laps. Caressing the side of his waist under the big shirt, he looks really appealing and adorable like that, swimming in his shirt, he will not mind lending more of his clothes if Tony looks this adorable wearing it.

"Tell me more about your kids, how many do you have and how you meet them?" Stephen asks curiously.

Tony shivers under the touch, one of his hand slide in Stephen's neck. He looks happy that his lover wants to hear about the kids, he was worried Stephen wouldn't.

“Well, I met Harley first, I had a little... incident with my suit and fell in the middle of nowhere, kinda broke into his house. He helped me, he is a very smart kid. He was like 12 I think when I met him? His dad left him when he was young and he lived with his mom and sister. I kept in touch, he grew up so fast, he is even taller than me now.” Tony sighs dramatically, feeling fond of the memory he has with Harley and letting out a little laugh.

“Then there is Peter, the coffee shop kid. I met him like... after Steve and me broke up I guess and he, he lost his parents, lives with his aunt. They're both really sweet, and Pete is a smartass too.” Tony doesn't tell him about Peter being Spider-Man. Not because he doesn't trust Stephen, but because it's Peter's secret identity, Peter would out himself if he wants. It's not Tony's job to do.

Stephen notices the similarity between these two kids, both didn't have their complete parents, maybe he relates with them on some emotional level.

"They both sound like good kids, I cannot wait to meet them, Tony," he says as he draws Tony's head toward him, capturing the plush lips in a passionate kiss.

Tony melts into the kiss, pulling on Stephen's hair to get him even closer. He smiles against his lover's lips.

“You really do? Thank you, they mean a lot to me. They are wonderful kids.” He pauses.

“oh, Harley can be a bit of how to say it, hm, he is a lot like me basically, so kinda annoying.” Tony snorts a laugh.

“He also always asks too many questions, but I'm sure you'll like him. Peter is just very sweet- also very emotional kid so if you see him crying he probably just stepped on an ant or something”" Tony explains, he could ramble about his kids forever.

“Also, this is like the second time they see each other I think? Woah, yeah, they only met once.”

"Should we arrange the meeting for 4 of us then? Going to the park or something, do you think they still want to go to that kind of place at their age? I want to be close more with people in your life. I don’t even meet Rhodey or Pepper yet” just a mention of their names from Tony from time to time but never actually got a chance to have dinner or something with them, his relationship with Tony is new, he understand, even to call him his boyfriend or lover sometimes Stephen still isn't used to it.

“You kidding me? Course they still want to go.” Tony chuckles, pecking Stephen's lips. He caresses his lover's face, pressing his forehead to Stephen's.

"What do you think? Amusement park just 4 of us sometimes close? Can they make it?" Stephen asked again, more sure about his idea.

“Thanks, babe. I'm sure they'll love you.” Tony does want Stephen to meet Rodhey and Pepper, properly. But he is kind of worried about the shovel talk they'll give Stephen, he doesn't want it to scare him away.

“You know it's gonna go viral?” Tony lets out a sigh.

“are you sure that you want that, Stephen? Cause people might then dig into your life and I mean being famous is really a curse. So if you don't want to go like public with me, I understand.”

I want to go public with you I want to marry you Anthony Edward stark, Stephen replied just as fast but only in his head, he didn't want to make Tony uncomfortable with his possessiveness, he already handled his jealousy well enough, no need to make him worry about him wanting to marry the billionaire just three months into their relationship.

"Don't worry, I can use a disguise charm so people won't recognize me, I cannot wait to hear from your kids and meet them properly" Stephen planting a soft kiss to Tony exposed chest, he is thinking about rawing the smaller man right in the kitchen again but he didn't know if his butt can handle him again this soon after what he did to him last night and this morning.

He notices how Tony sometimes winces or moving around fixing the way he sits on his laps, his ass must be so sore. Stephen kind of feeling guilty about it but deep down he feels a sense of satisfaction, pride, and happiness. Tony Stark let him do that to him, he is a lucky man. He couldn't stop himself from licking the mechanic nub though, tasting the saltiness from his sweat on his nipples.

"You are really a temptation for man," he says as he leaves small kisses on Tony's chest.

Tony starts squirming when he feels Stephen's lips on his nipple. They haven't yet done it in that poor kitchen and Tony does love being fucked on a counter.

“You're gonna kill me, babe, I'm not 20 anymore.” He chuckles, though making no move to stop Stephen.

“Should have seen me when I was 20 though, a real doll.” Tony chuckles, muffling a moan as Stephen sucks harder on his nipple.

“Had those pierced too, my nips and tongue.” He hums, starting to roll his hips, rubbing his ass to Stephen's crotch.

The image of Tony with piercing nipples got Stephen all work up, he grabs a handful of his ass and lifts him up to the counter, laying him down, hair all messy, legs exposed and haphazard shirt on his poor body. Stephen enjoying the view, breathing hard and feeling his arousal consuming him, he is going to need to fuck this man on this very moment on the counter.

Tony squeaks as he is grabbed and clings to Stephen. He lets out a breathy moan when Stephen sets him on the counter and spreads his legs. He pants, licking his lips.

“What, that the nipples piercing you like so much? Should I get them pierced again?” Tony says seductively while wiggling on the counter.

Stephen puts Tony's legs on his shoulders, dragging his underwear aside, looking at his abused pucker.

"Can I?" he said expectantly, his mouth basically watered.

"Can you handle me if I fuck you raw right now?" He didn't think that they need any more lube really, Tony basically just walking around staining in his cum from their morning lovemaking. He can just slide it in if Tony lets him.

Tony smirks and chuckles. He is still loose and wet with cum.

“Mmmh, wanna fuck my sloppy hole? Try me, baby, I can take it.” He grins, Wong was going to kill them if he knew they are having sex in the kitchen.

“I'd rather not use olive oil so I'll do with raw”. He jokes, leaning to get a kiss.

Stephen spits on his hand and pumps his soft cock a few times, looking down at Tony waiting for him, ready to be taken by him, like an offering, Stephen didn't need that much time to get all hard again and pressing his hard cock to the inviting hole, in a mess with his previous cum. He presses the dull head and Tony wiggles his ass to make an adjustment to the length and it passes his thigh ring easily.

Stephen is lost in his lust, biting the mechanic neck while he fucks him in earnest, chasing after the familiar flame, even though it's wet and slippery but he still could feel the tightness of the warm hole.

Tony moans, shaking softly in Stephen's arms as the man sinks his cock inside him. It burns at first, it's quite a stretch even after this morning. But it feels so good that it's worth it. His arms are tightly wrapped around his lover's neck as he wantonly moans with each thrust.

"Baby, baby how can you still be this tight after what I did to you?" Stephen grit his teeth, trying to go against the delicious squeeze he felt around his raging cock.

“Fuck, don't know, yoga?” Tony manages between his moaning, chuckling and whimpering. 

But suddenly Stephen slams Tony harder than he expected because of his enthusiastic move, making the mechanic slide upward and hits the glass on the counter and knocks it over, the sound of shattered broken glass into pieces is loud enough for Wong to be bothered by it.

"Not in my kitchen you heathens!" Wong screams could be heard from the next room, Stephen is laughing so hard, draping his body over Tony, and the mechanic is in no different condition, his body shook from laughter. Stephen lifts Tony up on his arms, his dick still buried deep inside the mechanic, he thrust his hips up a few times, fucking Tony while they stand, it makes Tony’s laughter replaced with a muffled his cry on Stephen’s shoulder.

"We better not make him any angrier really, let's move to the bedroom" he walks to the bedroom slowly, it's harder than he thought walking around with his dick inside Tony. Wong, unfortunately, could see them passing his room at the corner of his eyes. He regrets telling them to move the matter somewhere else because now the image of Stephen and Tony joined at the hips walking around in his sanctum will forever imprint in his poor memory.

"I really hate both of you!!!" He slams his door shut with his magic and start chanting the deafening spell, in case Stephen forget again to put a soundproof charm around his room.

Stephen put the mechanic on his, no, their bed now, slowly, smiling at him sweetly, he raises one of Tony's leg to his shoulder again, making room and a better angle for himself to slide easier inside him. He pushes forward once and looks at Tony's eyes behind his back, he points at their still wide-open bedroom door, he chuckles and swooshes his hand in the air, shutting it down.

He murmurs a few chants, making his room soundproof and dives back to his previous business.

"I can do this every day with you" his hips dancing along with the way the mechanic moves, like their hunger for each other, will never be sated. He takes Tony's cock in his hand and brushes the tip with his thumb, coating it with the pre-cum, Tony got a really cute cock with a great length and the right thickness, it feels perfect in his palm. 

He watches in amusement as Tony bite his own arm and clenches his hand tight on their bedsheet. He is moaning like there is no tomorrow, begging and whining like a cat in heat. Stephen could see a trace of tears in his big eyes, Stephen hopes it's from pleasure, not any kind of pain or discomfort. He can feel the warm feeling keep pooling in his cock and it's throbbing inside the crying mechanic beneath him, he is so close.

"Fuck Tony, fuck, I am close baby" he confessed wantonly, pressing Tony's left thigh down harder and opening his right one wider, practically almost splitting him in two. He never let his carnal side to roam free like this before, with his previous lovers, he always have something that makes him unable to let it all go, but with Tony. He just let himself to be consumed entirely by this flame, he let himself to be burned and it's hurt in a really good way.

Tony melts into the mattress. He stretches his hands over his head, fisting the sheets. He lets out a flow of pain-pleasure moans and whimpers, begging Stephen for more. His arms come to wrap around Stephen, scratching his back as he gets closer. He lets Stephen split his legs, great thing he got into yoga and became so flexible. Tears pool in his eyes from how good Stephen is fucking him, overwhelming him with pleasure.

“Stephen, Stephen! I'm gonna, oh fuck, please can I?” He sobs, waiting for permission to cum, desperate to be good.

"Yeah baby, come for me, baby doll," Stephen pumps his cock harder in his hand and rams himself quicker inside the mechanic, after a few hard thrusts, he couldn't hold it anymore the sensation he feels in his groin ready to burst any moment. He quickly extracts his dick and hold it in his right hand, pumping it hard toward the mechanic's stomach, he saw stars as the orgasm being ripped apart and spurts on Tony's body and even smears some on his face, painting him with his cum.

Tony takes himself in hand, rubbing the head of his cock. His legs are spread wide for Stephen and he moans louder, finally coming all over his stomach, Stephen's cum joining after a bit. The shirt he is still wearing is open, exposing his cum stained chest. He whimpers, licking the corner of his lips where some of Stephen's semen landed. He pants, nuzzling in the pillow on his side like a kitten, his legs easily hanging open still.

“Feels so good... kiss me, please?” He looks up at Stephen, his eyes are shining with tears.

Stephen obliged readily, lowering himself and licking Tony's lips until he opens his mouth, licking his perfect white teeth then and wiggling his tongue on The mechanic's soft one, they kiss sloppily and hungrily, hissing now and then at the brushing of their sensitive soft cock.

"Such a perfect sweet thing you are" Stephen spoke between his kisses. He nuzzles the side of Tony's cheek.

Tony gives in into the kiss, submitting to Stephen, pliant and soft. He purrs at the praise, chuckling. The mechanic nips Stephen's lip between his lips as they break the kiss.

“Only for you, Darling.” He sighs against Stephen's lips.

"Shower?" Stephen asks while playing with Tony's hair.

“Shower sounds nice, really nice... I'm sticky” Tony replies with a pout, his hand rubbing on his covered with cum chest.

They took a nice shower, washed each other bodies got horny and fucked again. Tony’s ass was starting to feel seriously sore, the poor mechanic whimpered when he sat down on the bed to put his pants on after their second shower for the day.

“Ugh... how about we go out? That way we can’t fuck again... well, technically I’m not usually against a quickie in a dark alley” Tony said flirtatiously but the pain made him remember and wince at the thought.

'Tony, please don't tempt me into fucking you in the dark alley, don't give me the idea, don't mention it,' Stephen grimaces in his head.

Stephen notices the way the mechanic sits uncomfortably even on the bed, he feels sorry for his poor ass. He ruffles Tony's wet hair and scratches lightly the side of his goatee. He looks really cute, like a kitten. He wears his Hanley and his jeans, sitting on the bed enjoying the adorable kitten wearing his shirt, Stephen eyeing each hickey on Tony's body like a sacred mark. Feeling prideful and content.

“So anyway, would you... like to meet Rodhey and Pepper? Prepare for some serious shovel talk if so.” Tony chuckled, pecking Stephen’s lips, putting his shirt on. He stretches, the shirt he is wearing not doing much to hide the many hickeys he had. Stephen had a few on his own, and the sorcerer’s entire back was scratched, it looked like he had been attacked by an animal.

"I would like to meet your closest friends! Also yes it's time we go out, have dinner or something" Stephen is combing his hair and fixing his goatee while staring in the mirror.

Tony stood up once he finished tying his shoes. He walked up to Stephen, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, getting on his tiptoes to rest his chin on Stephen’s shoulder.

“I already uh, have everything planned, I hope you don’t mind. I reserved a table for us in some fancy restaurant and Pepper and Rodhey are thrilled to meet you.” He gives Stephen a smile, pressing his face in Stephen’s shoulder.

“Also something I should probably tell you, I’m very close to them, please don’t get jealous, okay? I hug Rodhey a lot, he is my teddy bear.” Tony grinned, really scared Stephen would be mad at him for that. He has insecurities and Stephen has his own issue and he got easily jealous. 

He looks at himself in the mirror, his hair is starting to dry, curling a bit more than usual. it looks rather cute, Tony can rock a few curls.


	8. Biting without permission is not cool

Stephen actually couldn't stand seeing his lover be too close with someone else but he thought that he should exercise his possessiveness and trying to understand the bond Tony and Rhodey share with each other.

"Hmm, I will try not to be jealous, I am curious though, you never, like.. hmm, have a story with him or something?" He didn't know why he asked, he is curious about the nature of their relationship, where they stand with each other and all.

“Yeah course, he is my best friend, it’s not like that, don’t be mad, okay? It’s not like I’m in love with Rodhey or something now. We just had sex when we were younger, I used to have a big crush on him. But of course, I did, I was this boy with daddy issues and so many insecurities and he was like this handsome guy who was actually nice to me. I had a very lonely childhood. It was kind of complicated with him, we were young and stupid, that’s all.” Tony chuckled bitterly, taking Stephen’s hands in his.

Stephen's eyes widen listening to the history Tony's shared with Rhodey, he couldn't help not to be jealous for the guy, he sure is his best friend now, but, he thinks it will be hard for him to try to accept the bond they share with each other considering their history together. He shouldn't have asked if he didn't know about it maybe he will not overthinking about it at all! Stephen’s jealous nature is so bad he didn't even like that part of himself at all.

“Please just don’t see Rodhey as your rival, okay? I do love him but it’s platonic, friendship is important and Pepper too, I love her but really you have nothing to be worried about, we didn’t work out at all. We were constantly yelling at each other when we were in a relationship and I’m really glad we aren’t together anymore because we work better as a friend and I don’t want to lose that” He caresses Stephen’s cheeks, leaning up to kiss him.

"Hm.. I can't promise you not to be jealous. What do you want me to do then? Just let you hover yourself or throw yourself in someone else laps? Do you think I can do that? What kind of level of intimacy are we talking here that I have to accept between you and Rhodey? Do you even want us in the same room?" Stephen suddenly feels his clothes is too hot and he want to take it off. He knew it wasn't from the heat in the room, but his own rage and jealousy start to crawl beneath his skin.

"I will tell Wong that we are going out" Stephen put a long black coat over his shirt and wears his boots.

“I don’t think he wants to see me.” Tony snorts a laugh as Stephen mentions Wong, didn't sense any of Stephen's change of attitude yet.

"yeah, I think so, I’ll see him alone" The sorcerer said rather flatly, suddenly didn't feel that eager anymore to meet with Rhodey or Pepper.

Tony chews on his lips, noticing the change of his boyfriend mood. He catches Stephen’s hand fast before he leave and looks up at Stephen, worry in his brown eyes. He takes both of Stephen’s hands in his, holding them tight. He doesn’t want any of them to run away from this conversation. He doesn’t want to fuck it up again.

“Look, Stephen don’t be like that, Rodhey is very important to me and I needed a lot of affection, I don’t know I’m a big slut for affection.” He jokes, trying to lighten the atmosphere again. He leans up and nuzzles his face in Stephen’s neck.

Stephen didn’t react, he stand still in his position even as Tony tugs on his hands, trying to make him look at him and loosening up a bit of his rigid posture.

“Please, what Rodhey and I have is pure friendship. I’m all yours, Stephen. It’s not like I’m gonna give him a lap dance and start making out with him, we like to cuddle that’s all. Well, mostly I like to cuddle and Rodhey is nice enough to indulge me.” Tony still has a lot of insecurities, not really believing even until now that Rodhey can like cuddling with him as much as he does.

A Part of Stephen thinks like he didn't deserve the mechanic, he shouldn't be in any relationship really, because how he couldn't stand his significant other being all intimate with another person, one time when he was dating Christine, he broke the new intern nose because he flirted with her.

"Didn't I give you enough already?" Stephen cornering Tony to the nearest wall and placing his knee between the mechanic legs, pressing his clothes cock, holding both of his wrists over his head.

Stephen remembers the time when he almost got detention when he was in high school when Martha, the girl he just start dating get her ass slapped by that asshole, Rowan, he still remember that prick name and he had beat him up like a pulp. Since then he knew he got anger issue that can be easily triggered by his jealousy, he had tried to get it under control but it still something he need to keep fighting for to get better. Listening to the way Tony even need to beg to be with his friends, it's not fair for him but he couldn't help it.

“You don’t have to see him as your rival, he isn’t! I’m all yours. I don’t want you getting all possessive on me because of Rodhey, You can get possessive on me all you want maybe when I flirted with a waiter and then you fuck me in the restaurant bathroom or, or just some random stranger in the street that looks at me with their hungry eyes but just not Rhodey” Tony stutters, hoping to ease Stephen’s mood with dirty thoughts and away from Rhodey.

"Please don't try to test my limit Tony, it will be ugly and I will hate myself for doing it," he kissed the mechanic hard on his lips, biting his bottom lip just because he want to shut him up, he didn’t have the right to order him to whom he should be jealous about, he should be the one to judge, and he’s thinking how Tony would flirt with the waiter alone already make him angry let alone Tony really doing it.

Tony is yelping in pain but Stephen refused to let him go, He could see the trace of blood on Tony's lip, he lick the metal-salt taste of his blood, looking at him with such intensity in his eyes.

Tony jumped in surprise at Stephen's voice. He sounded so angry. Tony didn't even react. What was he going to do anyway? He didn't have the suit. Nothing to defend himself, Stephen was huge and a wizard. Tony weekly pushes the sorcerer away when he starts kissing him. Obviously Stephen is stronger, so it doesn't do much.

He looks at Stephen in fear and betrayal in his eyes. The engineer touches his lips, wiping the blood. He hear himself sobbing, sniffing, ugly tears running down his face as Stephen finally releasing him. He wipes them, smudging blood from his lips all over his cheek. He doesn't even know how to react. What just happened? Tony presses his face in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. His breathing starts picking up, faster and faster and soon he can barely breathe, he doesn't even have Jarvis with him. His whole body is shaking and he fell to his knees as the panic waves over him.

Stephen comes back to his sense when he looks at Tony slumped down on the floor, hyperventilate, apparently the mechanic take his harsh treatment this badly.

"Tony, Tony, oh baby, I am so sorry, sorry, are you alright? Tony? Baby, breathe with me, I wasn't angry at you, I was just angry at myself baby" he hugged Tony in his arms, sitting down beside him.

"Please stop crying, you can bite my lip too! As a repayment, look at me? You can even hit me I won't mind" Stephen feels so guilty for what he had done.

Tony squirms and tries to push Stephen away.

“No, no no... don't touch me please.” Tony chokes on his tears, turning his face away. He successfully gets away, sitting against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. He hides his face, silent sobs shaking his body, as he drowns in his own panic. He wants his suit, wants to be inside it, shield himself. The engineer is shaking like a leaf, trying to breathe normally. He hates to look that pathetic but he is terrified.

"Baby, I am sorry, that's why I tell you about my jealousy, I don't know how to control it, I understand if you don't want to be with me right now, I was such a jerk, but I didn't do it to punish you or anything, say something, hit me if you want, I don't care! Where do you want to go? I will open the portal for you, please, I am so sorry!" Stephen look at the mechanic, curled up to himself, he looks so vulnerable. Stephen really hates himself right now.

The cloak flies to shield him between Tony, he really didn’t realize his action could cause Tony a panic attack.

Stephen thought that perhaps if they break up maybe it's for the better, he couldn't even handle Tony talking about his friend without feeling jealous, maybe he didn't deserve to be with him. Just like his previous relationship really, he always end up hurting them by his action. He sit there defeated in front of the mechanic letting his own cloak curling around Tony, He is ready with his sling ring, he will take the mechanic anywhere he want.

Tony presses his palm to his eyes, wiping his tears. He breathes in, breathes out and in again. Stephen wasn't going to hurt him, right. He looks up at Stephen, his eyes and his face red from crying.

“L-lab please? Need suit up. It’s my panic attack, I need to be inside it to feel safe” His chest is heavy with anxiety, and his mind running wild to any horrible scenario that could happen. He has trouble breathing, the more he thinks about it, the worse it gets. He tries to focus, doing math in his head. He counts and trying to relax more.

“Need my suit.” He mutters under his breath again, rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort himself, hugging the red cloak tighter around him, it’s helping a bit but he need his suit.

"Please baby, I am so sorry, do you forgive me? Don't go to your lab, you will be alone, I don't want you to be sad alone, I cannot bear the thought of you all alone," Stephen regretting his previous action to the bone.

“No, no, Stephen please... I want to be in in my lab please I need my suit.” He pleads, doing his best to look at Stephen. He wipes his tears, not wanting to upset the sorcerer more. But he is visibly shaking and breathing bad.

"Please, I am begging you, Forgive me huh? Okay, you don't need to forgive me, just don't be sad anymore, let me look at your lip and tend the wound at least, is it that bad?" He asks, crawling closer to the mechanic slowly because he didn't want to startle him.

"Are you guys okay?" Wong hearing all the noise from Stephen’s room only to see the two men sitting on the floor.

"What just happen? Stephen why is Tony crying?" Wong asked again, standing just outside the open door. He swear to God, these two couple will be the death of him, a while ago they were fucking like rabbit and now they are fighting like kids. His head is about to explode.

"What did you do to him Stephen?" Wong seeing Tony keep hiding his face in his knees and Stephen just look at him helpless.

"It was an accident, I was just a little bit furious about what he said, and I hurt him, didn't know it was that hard and scared him." Stephen confessed. Wong is about to hit his head with the wand of watoomb really, how could he do such thing.

"Tony are you alright?" He asked the mechanic with concern.

He wants to be at home so bad. He was so ashamed and scared because he was just trying to tease Stephen but he actually got really mad and raises his voice at him especially now Wong is also involved. Why can't Stephen understand that. Tears are streaming down his cheeks still.

“You can c-come with me- too.. if you.... if you want, just please.” He doesn't want more people to see him like this. He is in a mess and he just want to be in his own house.

"Okay, okay, I will accompany you to your lab, I will keep my distance but I want to be with you, are you afraid of me Tony? What do you want me to do?" Stephen finally realized that he didn't know what the mechanic really want, what if he is afraid of him and didn't want to be near him, he didn't hit him, did he? He open the portal to Tony's lab and follows the mechanic close behind, he close the portal and wave his hand at Wong telling him not to worry, the other Sorcerer just shake his head in disbelieved, the cloak gives a space for the mechanic, flying close around him.

“Give me, a minute....” Tony swallowed, he raised to his feet, finally letting some of his anxiety flow out once he walked in his lab. He didn't even have to ask, Jarvis immediately had the armor forming around Tony. The mechanic took a deep breath, finally sort of relaxing.

“Of fuck, thanks J, you're dear.” He smiled.

“Shall I put some music on, sir?” Tony shook his head, leaning against his workshop table.

“Nah, it's alright.” He felt so much better already. He looked around, searching for Stephen. He nervously bit his already abused lip before gesturing at him to come closer.

“I'm sorry....” Tony finally manage to say after he’s all save inside his cocoon.

"No, no, you are not wrong, please don't say sorry" Stephen rushed to his side, the cloak finally settling back to his shoulder, Stephen stop himself for reaching out toward the poor mechanic who got into his panic attack and basically need to be inside his suits because of him.

"How do you feel right now?" He asks so unsure about what he should do.

"Do you want me to leave?" he bites his lips, a nervous wrecked, he want to punch himself.

“Better, just needed my cocoon.” He jokes, like he didn't just experience a panic attack.

“Look, I'm a mess.” He takes his face plate off, assuming it's better for Stephen to be talking to his face and not Iron Man's face.

“I'm easy to be triggered. I freaked out. I... trust you, ok? and that scares me, cause people I trust always often enough, they hurt me.” He swallows thickly, his chest is aching.

“Stane, Steve... that little... power show off you did on me? Brought back bad memories.”

"Men are trash I know and I am a trash bag, I am sorry that I scare you. Please just punch me or slap me in the face so I can forgive myself?" Stephen couldn't even look at Tony's swollen lips without wanting to hit himself.

"You are like a drug to me, I don't know, anything about you that trigger this ugly side deep in me, I want to just put you in my pocket and didn't want to share you with the world, it's that bad. Do you hate me for what I feel?" Stephen keep maintaining his distance. He will never lay his hand in that kind of manner at Tony, he bit him a while ago out of impulse really.

Tony glared at Stephen “No I don't want to hit you, you big asshole” He rolls his eyes, dismissing the armor. He wants to be close to Stephen again. He doesn't want to be scared of him. It happens, people fuck up. He walks up to his boyfriend, laying his hand on his face. His breath itches for a second. His arm wraps around the sorcerer's waist and he presses his face in Stephen's chest.

“Don't touch me back please, not yet, stay still.” He asks, he needs to have some control.

“I don't hate you but fuck you if you think you can control me, Stephen. I'm not a prize, I'm not your toy.” He lifts his head up to look at Stephen in the eyes.

Stephen waits for the impact, he thought Tony really will going to hit him and honestly he is glad, the tightness in his chest for hurting will finally loosening up a bit but the mechanic just caress his face and then hugging him. Stephen tries his hardest not to touch the smaller man, he keep his shaking him to himself and slowly but sure his tears start streaming down his face.

"I am so sorry, okay? I didn't want to tie you up or something, forbid you for doing what you like or anything, I will try to change for you, but you have to teach me, do you want to do it?" Stephen whispers his apology, why he keeps fucking up their relationship, really. He didn't know how long the mechanic will able to tolerate him, he is willing if they mechanic decided to stay away from him.

Tony gently wipes Stephen tears.

“None of that darling.” He leans to kiss the sorcerer. Then takes the injured hands in his and wrap them around his waist. He sighs softly, nuzzling in Stephen's neck as he drapes his arms over his lover's shoulder.

“I don't want you to change for me just this whole jealousy thing isn't good. Not for you, and not for me. It's not like my neck hasn't been attacked by you already the biting on my lips wasn’t the problem but the way you pushed me against the wall, your power show off what scares me. Anyway I'd look more owned would be with a collar around my throat.” He jokes, so the idea of wearing a collar for Stephen has his stupid dick twitching.

Hearing Tony's suggestion about wearing a collar for him got Stephen hot and bothered, he didn't want to pop a boner just after their fight. They shouldn't solve their problem always by fucking really, otherwise he will think with his dick more and less with his brain. But the image really is pretty.

“You trust me right? I'm not going to cheat on you or anything, you realize that? and any people I've fucked in the past... they don't matter anymore. I'm with you now.” He caresses Stephen’s wet cheek from his own tears.

"I trust you! I do, I just didn't always trust myself" He kisses Tony’s cheek lovingly. Grateful that mechanic isn't really mad at him anymore.

“I’m sorry for Wong, I didn’t mean to worry the poor man.” The mechanic traces circles in Stephen’s chest. He kind of hates himself for forgiving Stephen so easily. Maybe he should be more careful. But he can’t. He loves his sorcerer too much.

"Don't worry about wong, he will understand, even though he seems hard on the outside toward you, I think he already have a soft spot for you, remember the first time we had a fight? When you mentioned about your T-shirt collection, he was the one who gave advice for me not to take things at heart, he cares about you, don't tell him that though, he takes pride on being menacing" Stephen chuckles and tries to settle more the mechanic in his embrace, it feels nice to have him in his arms, even with the suit on.

It makes Tony smiles listening to what Stephen told him about Wong. He often just assumes people hate him and find him too annoying, which he is quite sure he is. So it feels nice to have Stephen telling him that.

“I swear, one day I’ll catch you being jealous of my Jarvis cause I called him "sweetheart" or something.” Tony rolls his eyes.

"I won't promise that I will not bicker with your Al to win your affection, only if you call me something that can compete with sweetheart" Stephen reasons.

"Let me tend your swollen lip, it looks terrible" Tony finally already calm down and take off his suit completely again and letting Stephen to pull him along to the couch.

He sits on the couch, looking at The sorcerer is rummaging his place to find the first aid kit, He licks the open lip and shrugs when his lover comes back. Stephen found what he’s searching for and applied the antiseptic on the cut.

“Sorry, I got a really sharp teeth" he said when Tony winces in pain. He put the small band aid over the cut, caressing the place with his thumb.

"Feeling better?"

"Its fine, had worse, being a super hero and all I mean. I usually also don't mind a little pain in bed... as long as we discussed it beforehand" He glares a bit at Stephen, not really up for a surprise spanking.

After Stephen patched him up, he leans to press a kiss to the sorcerer's lips once it's all done. He smiles softly and climbing in Stephen's lap.

"I forgive you, I swear I'm never telling you about my past sex life, you're not ready. Don't look up Tony Stark sex tapes by the way, don't want you punching your stupid laptop " Stephen bites the inside of his own mouth, this tiny man really know what to say to mess with his head. He has a freaking sex tapes?! Stephen screams in his head, not only he will punch his laptop, he will even punch whoever in the video with Tony if he saw it.

So he will stay away from it, isn't ready to boil his own blood again. Even though in his head he is screaming but he nods sweetly at Tony, didn't want to let him down. He looks at the mechanic lips again, kissing another side of his fine perfect lip, it will be awhile before he could ask for a blow job from this man really, it will be hard for him to open his mouth any wider without hurting himself, he really bring this to himself, who's the losing side now? His poor dick.

"Still up meeting with your friends? Or should we cancel it for another time?" He asked, rubbing his big hands on the mechanic back, feeling his muscles and the way his body moves in his arms.

"I don't know, are you going to try and punch Rodhey? Cause he'd probably kick your ass and I wouldn't stop him, I mean, if you start it, then it's your fault and you gotta pay the consequences". Tony chuckles, pressing a kiss to Stephen's nose.

"I will try to keep my hands for myself! Not going to punch your friends, promise" he said, buried his face on the mechanic chest, feeling embarrassed again for fighting with the mechanic over such a mundane matter. He inhales his sweet expensive perfume, nuzzling his face to the his pounding chest, he could hear the thud sound of his heart and feeling content just by it.

“Look, I'm sure you can grow out of these big jealousy issues. Why... Why are you so jealous anyway? Is it because you're insecure? Cause I can understand that, darling... It's normal, but I promise you, I'm not gonna leave you for another, or cheat on you. I'm a flirty person, that's my default mode, I'm so used to it! I'll try not to do it but I can't have you throwing a temper tantrum because I wink at a camera. I'm not gonna leave you, I'm a very faithful person. I know it might be hard to believe cause everyone thinks I'm this playboy who can't keep a relationship, but I never cheated on anyone and I'm not gonna start now.”

"Hm, maybe, You know, growing up, I was like this little asshole, I keep losing friends, people couldn't stand me, so I think yes, my insecurity eats me alive, I am afraid of losing that connection that I have with someone I care because that person apparently have somebody more important than me, usually it's the case in my relationship, I hardly their number one choice." He analyzes the deep root of his jealous tendency, it can be true or it can be something else entirely.

"I get it darling, I'm the same well, I'm more like a sad jealous kinda type ". He chuckles, kissing Stephen's nose.

"You're my number one, even if you can be an asshole ". Tony purrs, pecking Stephen's lips. He can't even kiss him properly with the little bandage thing.

"We are not telling Rodhey and Pepper you did that to me, they'll murder you.”Tony sighs, thumbing his little lip bandage.

"Let's say I hurt myself in the lab, that usually works.” Tony nods, he has lied to them a few to many times. But it's for their own good !

Stephen feels like shit, he didn't like to lie to people, he prefer a bitter truth over sugar coat lies really, but he didn't know if it's wise to confess that he hurt his boyfriend to his best friends.

"I am not comfortable to lie to people, hm, just tell them I accidentally bite you hard enough while we are kissing? Because part of it was the truth, I bit you while we kissed each other," Stephen tried to reason, he shouldn't have a word in this, really, it's Tony's wound and he can say whatever he want.

"I wasn't kissing you, just to make it clear.” Tony says a bit harshly. Stephen did wrong and Tony can't just let him get away with it that easily.

"Oh right, I remember it differently, I was wrong" Stephen's memory really wasn't that clear about what happened in their room. One minute he hears about Tony telling him about how he used to fuck Rhodey and even still wanting to be all touchy with his ex-boyfriend, now best friend and after that he said about wanting to flirt with a waitress and Stephen had lost his reason for a moment and cornered the mechanic and bit those sinful lips.. Oh, they weren't kissing, he just bite him out of anger.

“You basically attacked me.” Tony huffs, clearly still bitter about it. He hopes he could trust Stephen for real, he might be a bit less trustful for the next few days.

“Whatever, they know I like some pain, you can even say it wasn't an accident, I liked it, and then regretted it cause it hurts.” He sighs, shaking his head.

"Or just tell them the truth! I deserve to be punched anyway" he said seriously.

"No, I want them to like you.” He runs his hand in Stephen's hair.

“Maybe I'll make you watch those sex tapes as a punishment, I mean, you might like them, you mostly only see my face or my ass, not the other person ". Tony shrugs, he is teasing now cause he feels safe here in his own house.

"If you think it's a suitable punishment for me to watch you getting fucked by other people, so be it..but I just want to remind you, I can create a thousand clowns of myself, unless you want to be gang bang by me, hmm perhaps you could try" Stephen answer just with the same amount of teasing, he will never make his double and bring him to their bed unless he gets Tony's permission, beside it takes so much energy he will get so exhausted after, even harming himself.

His mindset changes at Stephen’s mention of clones. Having two Stephen ganging up on him ? Maybe even more? Sign him up. A groan escaped his swollen lips at the mere thought, making him blush.

“You could do that ?” He squirms a bit in Stephen’s lap, not the good moment to get horny, he is so sore.

"I could feel you up with two dicks, or maybe Three at once in your tiny little hole, I could do that kind of magic, if you want it, I can give it to you" Stephen looks at those broken lips again, his dick is throbbing right now, all this dirty talk and his stupid brain keep supplying the image with Tony getting his holes all filled.

“Sure you won’t get jealous of your own clones, though?” He teases, snickering as he presses his face in Stephen’s neck.

“Probably I will even punch myself, after all I don't even trust myself that much" Stephen being truthful because he never actually ever try about clowning himself while he's in bed. After all, he never have any relationship to try about this magic after he becomes a sorcerer. To think about it, Tony is first lover after he becomes master of the mystic arts. Shit, his dick is freaking hard right now and all he want is Tony pretty mouth on his cock but he can't have it he knows. So he whines and hugs Tony tighter, crying for his own stupidity.

Tony lets out a whimper, which get more high pitched when he bites in his sensitive lip. He can’t help but roll his hips, rubbing his ass against Stephen, so eager.

“Fuck, I am so aroused, not letting you to fuck me right now though.” He chuckles and forces himself to part. He climbs off Stephen’s lap. His cock was already starting to harden. 

“hush, go down you thing.” He talks to this dick, glaring at his crotch like an idiot. 

Stephen's head kind of getting a little bit clear after Tony left his laps, otherwise he will not know what he will do to deal with his boner. "I think we really need to see somebody else other than just spending time with only the two of us, even the slight dirty talk turn us on" stephen chuckles.

“Yeah, I can get turned on by science alone so,” He rolls his eyes, tugging on Stephen’s hand.

“I think I would also be into watching you with your own clone, ughhh, nope, not the moment to think about that! Okay since we are at my place, I could show you something to fix our mood!” He scratches the back of his hair, a sudden blush on his face.

“It’s something personal that I would like to share with you but I really don’t know how you’ll react and that scares me.”

"Hmm, what is it? I will try to behave" he is curious suddenly.

Tony laughs, taking Stephen’s hand and pulling him up. He holds him close.

“It’s nothing bad, just something I don’t usually share cause... I’m insecure and stuff.” He shrugs, bringing Stephen to his room, stopping in front of his closet.

"What is it? Now I am worried rather than curious is it bad?" Stephen ask as he is being dragged with the mechanic.

“What? No, no, you don't have to be worried, you can forget I told you if you don't like it.” Tony quickly says, opening his closet. It's quite what you would imagine from him. Full of suits, all neatly ordered by colors.

“J, unlock my other closet.” He plays with his hands, nervously, watching as the closer flips, revealing a secret closet. It's more what we could except from a woman's closet, slightly more colorful, though it's more on the pastel side. He turns to Stephen.

Stephen eyes widen "is it what I think it is??" Stephen want to jump with happiness and also want to drool at the sight.

“It's not my secret girlfriend's closet because I don't have a secret girlfriend, obviously.” Tony snorts. He is so nervous about it.

“So...sometimes I like wearing dresses and shit, makes me feel pretty and cute, it's, something I like yeah.”

Stephen isn't someone who will judge what other people like to do with their free time, it's their life, their choice, really, but the set of panties and lingerie inside those closest. Stephen cannot wait to see Tony in one of them, wearing see through lingerie and all, he manage to cool down his boner a while ago but he can feel that his dick start getting interest again by the image alone.

Tony rolls his eyes, seeing Stephen looking turned on. “Dick head” He chuckles.

“I do have plenty of lingerie too, if that's what you're wondering, but I mean... this isn't just a sex thing.” Tony pouts, looking at his closet. He loves it so much, yet he never really allows himself to wear feminine things in public.

“So, is this all yours?" Stephen looks at all the cute collection of Tony's dress, he loves the one that's look like a rose petals, pink short dress, he traces his finger on the soft fabric.

“Hm, do you want to tell me more about this secret of yours?" Stephen actually kind of surprise to figure this side of Tony, he never know that Tony hides this part of himself from public.

“Yeah, only Pepper and Rodhey know about it and now you.” He gives a shy smile, walking to his dresses.

“at first it was just a whim I did when I usually go shopping with Pepper. She would like persuade me into buying cute things and in my size and you know we kinda have the same size too, like she dressed me up at at first just for fun and I kinda like it so I keep expanding my collection,” He explains, looking at the dress Stephen is thumbing.

“Want to see me in that?” He offers with a smile. 

“It's comfortable, and I feel pretty, I feel good wearing it.” He smiles, shrugging.

“It's not about, I mean, I don't think of myself as less of a man because of it, you know? Gender roles suck, huh? Men should be able to wear dress. I wear makeup too.” He shrugs.

“Usually dress up when I'm alone, just having a day off, and I cook, bake, relaxing stuff like that. Or when Pepper and Rodhey come over I can do it too. Just for fun”

Stephen is smiling listening to Tony's confession "I feel so lucky that you decided to share this part of you with me, Yes, I would like to see you in it" and I hope my dick is strong enough not to jump on you, oh poor me. Stephen grimace in his head.


	9. Dressing up is the good way to fix a sour mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {tags Masturbation, Feminization, Lingerie, Crossdressing, magic sex, mouth finger fucking, over stimulation}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There are 2 NSFW arts in this chapter, I know that some people might not enjoy seeing graphic porn, that's why the warning is here.

Tony beams with happiness looking at Stephen’s reaction, it’s a right decision after all to let Stephen see this part of him, Tony is getting out of his clothes and pulls his underwear off too, replacing it by pink panties that was assorted with white lace. The fabric feels soft on his skin. He puts the lingerie on, it was a pretty bright pink color, a little bit hard to tie up with all the small ropes behind his back, so Stephen moves toward him and help him to tie it all for him.

“You seemed to receive my mascara and lip gloss pretty well so I thought you might accept this too.” Tony twirled in front of Stephen and watching the dress float around him above his knees.

“I don't know that all your lip gloss and mascara were any indication of you liking any of feminine things like this, I thought it was just you, being you, doing whatever you like, being pretty while wearing it," Stephen really just thought that the eyeliner and subtle mascara Tony always use was to accentuate his magnificent Bambi eyes, and nothing else and for lip gloss, he thought Tony is just a metrosexual guy who always want to appear presentable, alluring and everything.

“This is me being me and being pretty too.” Tony chuckles, leaning up to kiss Stephen.

“You look really sexy in this lingerie if I must be honest, can I take a picture?" Stephen takes out his phone, he wants to look at it anytime he want, Tony looks really hot in it, Stephen gulp down his saliva, not wanting to drool and make a fool of himself.

“Depends, you gonna sell it to the press?” He jokes, his hands on his hips and lifting the already short skirt even higher.

"No press, I won't even share you with my shadow, no way I will give this precious picture to anybody else" Stephen take the side picture of Tony with all his exposed legs and visible thighs, he looks really sexy and cute beyond measure.

“I don't mind you wearing whatever you like really" The sorcerer says sincerely.

“Let me put on some make up first, that way I can really be your baby doll huh?” Tony grins, sitting in front of his big mirror, He just applied pink lip gloss and a bit of mascara, some pink on his cheeks as well. Tony is done with his makeup. It's quite subtle, just making him look nicer and cuter. He turns to Stephen, all smiling.

Stephen is shy suddenly by his nick name to the mechanic, he likes to call him baby doll because of his huge eyes just like a doll and now he even wearing this sexy lingerie and applying make up for him, Stephen didn't know what to do with himself.

“You can take as many pictures as you want, can even put me in any position you'd like.” He winks, getting up and walking toward Stephen again. He drapes his arms over Stephen's shoulders, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips, then on his chin, and he tip toes to reach Stephen's cheekbone.

“I'm your doll, all yours.” Tony smiles, nuzzling his face in the crook of Stephen's neck. He wants to be manhandled, wants to feel how smaller he is compared to Stephen. He is too sore to take any dick but Stephen can always fuck his thighs, jerk off over his face, whatever the sorcerer wants to do to him.

Stephen couldn't control himself listening the way Tony lewdly said that he is Stephen’s to own, and deep in the sorcerer heart he want to believe it, he want to own him whole. He traces his long finger on the shorter man’s bottom lip, massaging his beautiful protruding lip, guiding him to open up his mouth and take his finger inside.

The mechanic suck on the finger slowly while staring into Stephen’s eyes with heady expression, his eyes are rolling back into his skull, Stephen adds more finger inside Tony's wet mouth, pressing on his tongue, sliding on it, feeling its texture.

Tony is letting the Sorcerer plays with his tongue, feeling Stephen's fingers pressing against his palate, against his teeth. He keeps his mouth open obediently, running his tongue over the scarred fingers.

Stephen pushes more of his long fingers inside, almost touching the inside of Tony’s throat, the mechanic lets out a throaty moan, and gags when he feels Stephen's fingers pressing deeper, he can feel his cock starting to harden, and he loves the feeling of Stephen's fingers in his mouth.

Tony goes pliant because his head feels so light because of Stephen’s fingers gagging him, Stephen has to hold him in his arm, feeling the expose skin because the pink dress he wears didn't actually has any fabric on its back.

Stephen slowly lays down the mechanic on the king size bed, sitting beside him, continue fucking his mouth with his fingers. Tony is drooling, closing his eyes and letting his mouth to be used by Stephen. Stephen could see his cute panties because he spread his legs wider, presenting Stephen with his cute wet cock from beneath the see through lingerie.

Stephen's mouth watered, he caresses the pre-cum through Tony's underwear, rubbing the head with his thumb while still simultaneously fucking his mouth with his finger. Tony can feel his drools pooling down on his chin and tears in his eyes as Stephen fucks his mouth, making him whimper. And his cock twitches, pre-cum staining his panties.

Stephen then moving away from the mechanic, leaving the laying engineer on the bed like a beautiful offering, only to sit on the nearest chair. Enjoying the view.

Stephen slowly unzips his pants, taking out his already hard cock, rubbing at it lazily. The mechanic open his eyes then, looking at him confusedly and he blushes when his lover just sit and watches him. Somehow so embarrassed and thrilled at the same time, seeing so much lust in his lover's eyes.

"Just lay there doll, all pretty for me"

Stephen keep pumping his cock and his eyes moving between looking at Tony's hard cock and his lewd expression wanting to be fucked by him but Stephen choose to enjoy him from a far.

"Give me a show, show me your beautiful ass" The sorcerer commands hoarsely.

Tony lifts himself up in all fours, supporting himself with his twitching legs and shaky hands, presenting his plump ass to his lover. He untie the knot of his lingerie around his neck just to show more of his chest for Stephen enjoyment, letting the garment hang low around him. Tony chews on his poor swollen lips and pulls his panties down to his legs. He rubs the head of his cock, gathering the pre-cum and using it to slick his fingers then easing one inside himself, he is kind of loose already, from Stephen using him so much.

"Stephen, oh, Stephen.." The mechanic dragging out the syllable like a prayer as he starts to finger himself. Stephen squeeze his cock hard, preventing himself from coming so soon by the impossibly lewd sight.

Stephen could only bear that much of temptation in front of him before picking up his pace and pumping his cock in earnest, matching the way the mechanic hand fucking himself. "Oh fuck Tony, I am going to come" He mutters as he spills his cum in his shaking hand.

"Fuck, you're so hot baby" Stephen breathing hard on his chair. Spent and satisfied. Tony still fingering himself on the bed diligently keeping up the show for the sorcerer, he is looking back at Stephen's direction, staring at his cock. He want that hard prick so bad.

The mechanic wants Stephen to fuck him, but he knows that Stephen isn't going to go down with that plan and it makes him whine, adding another finger and pumping in his hole even faster. He watches as Stephen's come drip from his fingers. He wants to suck on them again, want to taste that cum. Want it on his face.

"You want help?" Stephen asked after a while, seeing how desperate his lover has become until he is abusing his own hole to that extend.

“Please, want your cock” He spread his as cheeks, showing Stephen his pink stretched ring.

“Want you to mark me with your cum, please.” He squirms on the bed, hating that Stephen is so far away.

Stephen with his wobbly legs move toward the bed, touching Tony's exposed chest and slowly letting him lay down on his back again. He shoves his cum stained fingers inside the mechanic's mouth and urging him to suck on it, he can feels how sensitive his fingers have become because of the excessive use of him pumping his cock and how all the scars on it feels so raw in Tony's mouth, the nerves in his injured hands are throbbing in painful delight way.

Tony sucks on Stephen's fingers like his life depends on it. He is moaning wantonly, running his tongue over the sensitive scars.

Tony couldn't reach his hole anymore, his current position isn't much a leverage for him to keep fucking his own ass. So Stephen swirl his fingers in the air, making some kind of orange magic with a phallus shape, not so big, only the size of his two fingers, just right, and slowly pushes it inside the mechanic's hole.

"Is this okay?" He asks the mechanic before actually use a spell to move that shape magic inside of his ass even deeper.

The mechanic’s hands fist in the sheets when he feels something so cold against his entrance. His breath itches in anticipation and he pushes his hips to get whatever that is inside of him. He manages to pull himself off the fingers enough to talk, panting.

“Yes, please.” Tony sobs

After receiving the permission from Tony to move his magic inside of him, Stephen thrust it in slow pace while his fingers being suck clean by the mechanic’s sinful mouth. After a while, seeing Tony adjusted to the speed of the magic in his ass. Tony begs him for more So Stephen moves it faster.

"Ugh, there" Tony managed to say between his stuffed mouth. Stephen actually could also feel it, the way his magic rubs on the mechanic's prostate, the magic was the extension of his finger after all, even though it's quite artificial feeling compare to the real thing when he actually shove his long thick finger and feel the mechanic's inside for real but he already know it too well anyway.

Stephen's fingers the mechanic's mouth making him choke and his other hand pinching at his sensitive nipple making him want to scream from the pain and pleasure. Tony is crying, his eyes are rolling in his skull as his ass is pounded by that magic, and all his senses being violated by the sorcerer, so very sensitive and sore.

Stephen could see trace of tears rolling down his lover pink cheeks and the mechanic’s body spasm, it's too much and suddenly he is holding tight at Stephen's hand on his mouth, coming untouched all over his chest.

After Tony reached his orgasm, Stephen removes his fingers from inside his mouth and start kissing his shiny lips from all the drooling sweetly, draping himself over him, he keep the shaft magic inside of the mechanic. He positions his soft cock with Tony's still twitching one from coming and moves his hips slowly, holding Tony's wrists above his head, riding the mechanic's orgasm with him and keep the magic moves steady inside of his hole, hitting his prostate still.

Tony didn't have space anywhere to move, so he spends his orgasm twitching underneath Stephen, being used, and over stimulate. His legs are quivering, trembling even, he couldn't handle it anymore, it is too much to bear. He turn his head to the left, trying to catch his breath and distant himself from Stephen incessant tongue, licking all over his mouth and shoving it further down, Tony almost couldn't form a word because of his brain is in over drive.

"Stephen, can't no more" he says weakly and his chest is moving rapidly up and down, trying to catch a breath.

Stephen push a few more shallow thrust with the magic in his ass, deepening it as much as he could, having tony over sensitive under him is the best kind of pleasure Stephen could ever feel, so he is savoring it till the last drop.

“Just a little bit more okay, bear it for me” Stephen convinces him and grinds his ass down just to feel more friction between their sliding cocks, hearing the hard breath Tony takes, borderline in pain.

“Ugh, ugh, Please, Babe, can't take it no more, please” He manages to gasp, panting hard, begging, and Stephen stop moving his hips, releasing his wrists and extracting the magic from his ass, vanish to thin air because Tony’s voice really sound so desperate that he can’t take it anymore stimulation.

Tony feels so raw suddenly without his every nerves being stroked by Stephen’s touch, so he weakly pulls Stephen in a lazy kiss again, not wanting to separate himself, feeling dependent, breathing his air in between their presses mouths. Tony presses his face in Stephen's neck, nuzzling, relaxing. All there is in his mind is Stephen. It's the best place. He feels so good like he is floating.

"Tony, baby, you are one of a kind" The sorcerer whisper into Tony's ear, laying down beside his spent boyfriend, letting him catch his breath while caressing his cheek lovingly.

“You are an asshole, almost killing me there” Tony bits weakly at Stephen’s shoulder, his vision all blurry and his mind still in seventh cloud, couldn’t really think properly.

"I am your asshole, you know that" Stephen kisses him and Tony is grateful for it because he doesn't want to ramble or say something stupid like asking Stephen to violate him all over again because he’s sure that his body couldn’t take it anymore but the doctor sure as hell ready for another round, if the way his hand keep lowering down to stroke on his inner thigh could be any indication, so he shut his eyes and let himself drown in the after glow.

* * *

"Where will we meet with Rhodey and Pepper?" Stephen asked after taking a shower in Tony's gigantic bathroom. This is a second time he took a bath that day. He shouldn't have bothered to take a shower when he's with Tony really, they usually always end up dirty anyway.

“They are coming here, after our little misunderstanding I canceled the plan with them because I didn’t feel like going out anymore” He answers as he is putting his clothes.

“How do I look?” He smiles up at Stephen, standing up to kiss him.

“Haven't seen my Rodhey, my teddy bear in a while! He was on a mission, army guy, you know.” He explained, brushing his hair with his fingers.

Stephen could practically feel the thud in his chest like his heart being banged from the inside, Rhodey is coming to his house and Tony had chosen to wear such a revealing outfit, he should be the only one who got to see him like this and he even put his make up back on, after Stephen had managed to ruin it. How should he ask to prevent Tony for dressing up like this in front of his male friend, he is okay with Pepper but Rhodey, remembering their history, he is only a man, what if he thought about their old time together. He didn't want his man dancing in another man's mind really.

"Do you have to dress like this? Please...don't" Stephen had tried to make it sound less demanding.

Tony feels his heart breaking. He looks up at Stephen, then at himself.

“I don't understand, I thought you were ok with me wearing feminine clothes like that.” He fumbles with his skirt, looking down. Does Stephen think he was sick, or disgusting because he likes to wear women clothes? Not like he would be the first. And Tony usually doesn't care, but this was Stephen. He loves and trusts Stephen. So it hurts coming from him.

"No, No, No, it wasn't like that, but, argh" Stephen let out a frustrated groan, he didn't want to sound like unreasonable jealous man again.

"Please don't laugh or get mad at me or saying I am such an old fashion guy" Stephen strokes the side of his waist, feeling his soft flesh under his shirt.

"I mean like with all the see through lacy like that, I could even see your cute nipples poking, I, don't want any man to see you like this, You, I want you for myself alone" he had managed to say and place a soft kiss of his belly through the shirt.

"If You let me dress you, I want to wrap you in a blanket only, not even your eyes they could see, since it's the most beautiful one, but I can be reasonable too, how about big hoodie?" Stephen suggested, didn't want to police the way his boyfriend dress or anything, but it's better to voice out loud about his wish rather than boiling it up inside and making him explode later without control with his jealousy.Tony sighs in relief. He leans into Stephen's touch.

“Oh... I don't know, didn’t really think about it.” He shrugs. Rodhey and Pepper had seen him wearing sluttier outfits, to be honest. He pulls off his shirt, folding it neatly and putting it back in his closet, instead grabbing a hoodie and pulling it on. It's cropped, and the skin of his stomach was exposed. He smirks.

“That's a hoodie.” Like hell he is not about to let Stephen dictate the way he dresses. It's his body.

Stephen's jaw dropped, not because how sexy his boyfriend look in that hoodie but rather by the nature of it which is just a crop top, this man really is stubborn and knows how to play and toy with his emotion. He is right though that it is a hoodie, at least this is less revealing so Stephen make peace with it, he makes a mental note that he will always ask to meet them outside for now because Tony as far as they are dating always wearing covered outfits at least when they were outside.

“You know I dated Pepper and not Rodhey, right? Leave him alone, Stephen, he isn't going to look at me with lust or anything. Pepper isn't going to either”

"Yeah but you are over with pepper and what about you and Rhodey? I don't know what kind of flame you still have for him or vice versa" Stephen stated it out loud.

“Stephen, dear, Rodhey and I fucked around a few time when we were younger. Cause we were two attractive men, who love and trust each other and were single!.” He takes Stephen's hands in his, leaning up to kiss him.

“I'm all yours now, don't you trust me?” His hand cups Stephen's cheek and he nuzzles in his neck.

“I'll change and wear a normal hoodie if you really want me too... I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Tony is starts searching for another outfit to wear.

"I trust you Tony I really do, I am working on my trust issue, I got a little demon in my head spawning shit once in a while, so forgive me for overreacting, I am going to trust you with all of my heart, So you can wear that Hoodie, I don't mind, It won't make me uncomfortable, as long as you are happy and comfortable to wear it” Stephen kiss Tony's cheek devotedly, running his hands up and down Tony's side because he got a better access thanks to the hoodie exposing everything for Stephen's hungry hands wanting to touch him everywhere. Tony shivered at his lover's touch. This hoodie is perfect for Stephen to touch him, and it's a pretty pink color too.

Tony beams with joy, smiling wide and literally glowing in happiness. He leans to kiss his lover, his lips still a little sore. “You're doing good, you'll get used to it, I just want you Stephen. I'm yours, I know it's easy to feel insecure but I'm not gonna run after anyone or something.” He cupped his lover's cheeks, rubbing their noses.

“How's your lips? Feeling a little bit better?" Stephen caressing the bandage carefully, pressing the pressure a little to the plush lip because he just couldn't stop himself, hoping he didn't worsen the cut because he fuck his mouth a while ago with his fingers. He can actually makes the cut disappear but his intention isn't really good in his head, he would make Tony down on his knees right now if he got a better condition lips to suck his aching dick, his outfit makes Stephen arousal just creeping in and settling steadily in his groin.

So he will just keep the cut there just for the sake of his own resistance, beside, he secretly enjoy the way Tony hiss in pain, the voice he makes send a wave of guilty pleasure in his blood and he also kinda want to punish tony a little bit for shamelessly bragging about his past with Rhodey. Maybe it wasn't bragging, maybe he is just being honest, maybe Stephen just a little bit crazy for this man.

The mechanic shrugs, licking his lips and Stephen's thumb with it. “Mmmh, it's alright, darling, c'mon, they'll be here any second now.” He bounced on his feet, pulling Stephen up with him.

“Shit, Peps and Rodhey tried calling me plenty and I didn't pick up! They're already waiting outside.” He cursed under his breath as he looks at his phone and runs to the door to open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST THIS ART ANYWHERE, THANK YOU.  
> Art by the wonderful [hntr042](https://twitter.com/hntr042). Drawing for us in the art exchange for writing this [Hellebore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477378) fanfic for them.


	10. Meeting the friends

"Tony what takes you so freaking long just to open the door? did you change the password again? We thought you weren't home! We almost left a while ago!" Rhodey rambles as soon as Tony open the door because he keep pressing the bell while Pepper rattle on beside him about how she will whoops Tony's ass once she saw him.

“Sorry, sorry, we were busy.” Tony cleared his throat. With all the hickeys on his neck, the bruised lip, the messy hair and the clothes, it didn't leave much to imagination. Tony jumped on Rodhey, hanging on him like a koala. 

“Don’t tell me you cancelled the plan to meet outside because you were busy” Pepper rolls her eyes at her ex-boss behavior, he really couldn’t hide anything from her.

“I missed you guys, anyway, this is Stephen.” He gestured at his boyfriend.

Stephen with hesitation emerges behind Tony, he is embarrassed thinking about what they just did awhile ago, they must get a bad first impression on him for the cancellation of the plan to meet them outside. He awkwardly Extent his hand toward Rhodey while Tony still hanging around his bestfriend.

“Hi, Hello, I am Stephen, the boyfriend” he says as he shake hand with Rhodey, he can feel that Rhodey's grip is strong, a military man for sure.

Tony is pressed to Rodhey's side. He didn't see him in months. He misses his friend so much, and he always fears for James' life everytime he is away on a mission. The military man has his hand in Tony's hair.

“What happen to your lip, Tony?” Rodhey frowns, focusing his attention to the mechanic and running a thumb on Tony's lip.

Stephen winced when Rhodey rubbed on Tony's lip, part of it because he can almost feel the sore from the memory when he touched that area himself and another part because the sheer amount of patience he need to conjure so he didn't remove that hand from Tony forcefully.

"He is his friend stephen, please be reasonable" the sorcerer keep chanting in his mind.

“I fell down, you know how clumsy I can be.” Tony tries to avert his friend attention to not think about it too much by ignoring him and hugs Pepper long enough, he is pretty sure Rodhey doesn't believe him.

“Nice to meet you, Stephen.” Pepper greets the sorcerer rather coldly.

“I hope you won't make Tony cry. Again.” She adds sharply because she keeps thinking of the first time they had their fight and Tony spent the night at her place crying his eyes out because of Stephen and they barely even date yet.

"Hello, Pepper, nice to meet you" Stephen is a bit confuse about what Pepper mean by not making Tony cries again. Was it the first date they have together? Or did Tony cry when he left him abruptly after their first movie time together? How many times he had made Tony cried since he met him without even knowing about it?

“Tony talks a lot about you, like too much, things I wish I could forget.” She grimaces.

“though I'm glad that he is comfortable enough with you to dress like that.” She gestures at Tony's quite feminine outfit, with a yellow top crop and very short jeans.

Stephen's ears listening to what Pepper says to him but his eyes sharp straight gazing at the way Rhodey's hand still busy caressing his lover hair, he want to look somewhere else from but he couldn't so not to trigger his jealous tendencies.

He stands uncomfortably and murmured a spell under his breath toward Rhodey's wrist, making Tony's friend feel a sting of pain like it's bitten by an ant. Rhodey startled by the sudden pain he felt and removes his hand from Tony's hair. He shakes his hand a couple more time, clenching and unclenching, didn't actually know the cause of the sudden unpleasant stiffness, Tony and Pepper look at him worriedly.

“You okay honey bear?” Tony frowns and look around, was it Stephen's fault? Tony glared at his boyfriend, he was pretty damn sure it was his fault, looking at Stephen's little smirk he tries to subtly hide.

“Probably just a cramp, let’s go inside and get something to drink. I am thirsty” Rhodey says with a smile, doesn't want to worry them and ruffles Tony's hair and follows them close behind inside.

Stephen looks at Tony and pretend like he's innocent, mouthing silent "what?" toward his lover with his mouth, Stephen glances at Rhodey and offers him his best fake smile ever.

Tony flicks Stephen's shoulder once Pepper and Rodhey walk a head of them, leaving the couple behind.

“You're such an asshole.” He whispers, taking his lover's hand and bites the sorcerer's hand lightly. 

"I don't know what you are talking about babe" Stephen still playing innocent, stealing kisses on Tony's cheek while releasing his hand from Tony's assault. 

Four of them settle in the living room. Tony brings them drinks, making a show of bending over as he put the drinks on the table for Stephen's entertainment then flashing him a grin. He sat down between the sorcerer and his best friend, Pepper in front of them in different couch.

Stephen wants to smack that ass when Tony purposely bend over in front of him, those round ass looks so tempting but Stephen clenches his fists, afraid he would do just that impulsively. Stephen nudges at Tony's side, didn't like him to sit squeezed between him and Rhodey, so he gives signal with his hand to the mechanic to sit on his other side or even better just sits on his lap, teasing him.

Tony raises a brow at Stephen. Like hell he’s going to sit on Stephen's lap while his friends are here. That’s embarrassing. He picked his drink, some nice whiskey, sipping it as he leaned back, pressed between Stephen and Rodhey.

“So, Strange, think you're worthy of our friend?” Rodhey clears his throat, a bit threatening.

“Don't be to hard on him, I don't want you scaring away my boyfriend, I like this one!” Tony chuckles.

“I don't think I will ever be worthy of Tony, maybe I am just lucky that he gives me a chance" Stephen answers sincerely, he remembers how many times he had let him down and how he still have issue of his own to deal with.

Tony smiles at that “Don't worry, I think I get a good one this time.”

“Not another undercover villain, I hope.” His friend joke, remembering about Tony dating doctor doom of all people in the past.

"Pepper, how is work?" Stephen doesn't really like to hear about Tony's ex boyfriends stirs the conversation away toward Pepper. Stephen rubs the side of Tony exposed waist just because he can and drags Tony toward him more, wanting to be close. Tony hums, happily leaning into Stephen's side. 

“Going well, the company is still just as exhausting.” She gives a small smile.

“What do you do for a living?” Pepper doesn't really enjoy talking about the business, directs the question to the sorcerer instead. 

"I thought Tony tells you everything" Stephen jokes.

“I like to hear it from you.” She shrugs, taking a sip to her drinks, this feel like a little interrogation going on in the room.

"I used to be a neurosurgeon, damn good at it, now I am just a consultant" Stephen replied, thinking it wasn't really that important to say that he is a sorcerer because it wasn't actually a job, more like a calling, so he didn't lie he reasons in his head. Tony didn't told them about Stephen being a sorcerer. It wasn't his right to do so.

“You sure you can keep up with him? I know dating a hero isn't easy. He fights, puts his life in danger. I hope you know that” Pepper continues, her voice is full with melancholy, like she's talking from experience.

"He is a handful, yes" Stephen smilings to himself and then looking fondly at Tony beside him, remembering about their time together.

"I think we both manage to keep up on each other, I am a difficult man too and I am forever thankful that Tony wants to put up with my antics" Stephen let out a nervous laugh, antics in a sense of his issues.

"I can say that I am familiar with the life style." Stephen almost reveals that he also have his own share of fighting with unknown threats and so far, Tony has dealing with his way of life rather good.

"What did he tell you about me?" Stephen asks Pepper curiosly, wanting to know about that part, things Pepper said that she wishes she could forget.

“Well, I think he started by describing how hot you were, and how big your dick probably was.” She made a face, though obviously amuses at Stephen's reaction.

If Stephen could use his magic now, he would gladly make a portal beneath him and disappear from their sight, he tried not to cover his face though, he look at his side with his eyes widen at Tony with "how could you" expression writing all over his face.

"Tony, are you okay?" Rhodey ask with concern looking the bruises on Tony's exposed thighs and awhile ago he just saw that his lip also has a little bandage on it. He caress that part and turn Tony's face left and right examining him.

Tony looks at Stephen, doesn't want him to feel bad or be alarmed by all of this, he can handle his friend, so he's leaning toward Rhodey and kiss his cheek.

“Yeah, Rodhey I told you, I'm good, just tripped. Don't worry darling.”

Stephen widen his eyes at the way Tony actually handled the situation, it's not like what he thought.

"Are you two, like..always a little bit too close?" Stephen didn't have time to shut his mouth as soon as he sees Tony kisses Rhodey cheek. He didn't like it even one bit.

“Yes they are.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Even when Tony and I were dating I felt like third willing for them.”

Tony huffs a laugh. “You're exaggerating.”

“and how were you dealing with that? Asking for a friend." Stephen focusing his eyes on Pepper this time. Intrigue. Wanting to learn how not to be jealous because Rhodey just a mere friend right?

“Didn’t mind, they're just friends.. I'm not the jealous type anyway. Plus we did have a few threesomes.” She chuckles, winking at Stephen.

Stephen chokes on his drink, he didn't hear it wrong right?

"Pardon me?" He looks at Rhodey, Tony and pepper, didn't know where to focus his eyes. The image in his head appearing fast and he try to erase it, suddenly the three of them are naked in front of his eyes with Tony in the middle, he tries to shake his head and make the image disappear.

“Oh wow, didn’t mean to offend you, I mean it's a thing people do if they want?” She raises a brow.

Tony puts a hand on Stephen's thigh. He leans to kiss him on his cheek. “Hey, it's fine, handsome. I'm not asking you to do the same. Not at all, Stephen it's all in the past. Maybe this is just oversharing but I didn't want to keep secret with you.”

Stephen's veins are visible on his neck, he is not angry or anything but he just wish he didn't need to hear it right now when the subject of their conversation are present in the flesh, so easy to visualize it. If Tony really into that, wanting to be handled by more than one person, he could do that without needing any participant because he can double himself, if Tony want two dicks up his ass at the same time, Stephen can arrange that but never ever ask him to share.

"What about you? Do you want that? I mean to do the threesome with them or even foursome?" He wants to know the answer so he could know where Tony's heart lies.

Tony rolls his eyes “Stephen, I had my threesomes with them already, it was ages ago, can we.. not speak about that now? It's not important.” He rubs his face on Stephen's chest before kissing Stephen's cheek again and then decides to straddle him and settling down on his lap.

A while ago it was a pleasant idea to have Tony on his laps but when he actually did that, Stephen feels kind of embarrassed because Tony's friends are with them and the position is a little too intimate, also he didn't want to pop a boner in the middle of the conversation.

“Sorry the threesome option is off the table because you are in a relationship with me” he secures his hands around Tony's waist though, steadying the mechanic on his laps.

“Yes, yes, I think I got the message already, Mr super jealous Strange.” Tony is kissing his boyfriend's nose. He moves off Stephen's lap, sitting on Stephen’s other side, letting a vacant place between Stephen and Rodhey. It saddens him a bit but he can do some efforts. Especially after what Pepper just said about the threesome. He wraps his arms around his lover's waist, cuddling to his side.

"Anyone up for a pizza?" Rhodey suddenly acclaims rather over enthusiastically because honestly he’s kind of embarrassed to talk about their past with Tony’s boyfriend present, he didn’t know the guy in that level yet and also he's starving and Tony didn't even order them pizza, hell, what kind of hang out is this, he knew that he forgot, must be busy fucking with his new boyfriend.

Rhodey knows that Tony can be a little high on his sex life for sure with the right partner especially, it's one of the reason they played around when they were young. Tony liked to try new things, he has a curious nature, Rhodey wonder if Stephen could keep up with him.

If Only Rhodey knew that Tony already found the perfect match, Stephen if not in the exact same page, then he's more than eager in this area.

“Pizza sounds great! but please order the vegetarian one for me” stephen agreed happily, he is more than relax now that Tony didn't sit too close with Rhodey anymore.

“J, be a dear and order us some pizza.” Tony instructs his al to order them the pizza of their choice.

“What about you Pepper and Rhodey, do you guys see someone at the moment?" Stephen didn't know if it's an appropriate question to ask but he is curious to know, maybe if they have a relationship of their own, they won't bother them too much.

“I have a girlfriend and Rodhey has a crush on a lesbian.” Pepper said with an amused grin.

“I don't have a crush on Carol anymore! That was ages ago, actually, I'm seeing someone, his name is Sam.” Rodhey says with a proud smile.

Stephen laugh at the way Rhodey reacted when Pepper mention this carol girl, there must be something still going on between them.

"Oh you have a girlfriend, what's her name, where does she work?" Stephen asked again, rather curiously about Pepper's love life.

“Natasha, she is a, well she is a spy.” Pepper admitted with a smile.

“Another one that causes me to worry for their wellbeing.” She chuckles.

“Nat isn't half as bad as me, Peps.” Tony smiled, leaning into Stephen more, holding his lover's hand and caressing it.

"Being a spy is a dangerous work, well, you got a lot of experience then dealing with rather difficult lovers" Stephen looks at their intertwined fingers and hold Tony's hand tighter, feeling his warm and couldn't stop himself and bring it to his lips, kissing the back of his soft hand.

"What about you Rhodey, where do you meet sam?" Stephen turn his head to his right side now and focusing his eyes to Rhodey who was busy munching on his pizza that got delivered not long after they ordered it. He suddenly stop his activity mid-way, mouth half open, didn't expect the group would turn their discussion toward him.Tony picks a slice of pizza, shoving it in his mouth as his boyfriend and friends talk. He is glad to see Stephen isn't barking on them with jealousy anymore.

“Oh, uhm... depends I guess, We went to restaurants, bars, coffee shops.” Rodhey shrugs, a little bit nervous to answer the question, he shouldn’t have said Sam’s name a while ago but he was so eager to get out of Carol talk, his feeling for Carol still didn’t settle well.

“I don't date often, it's all kinda new to me. The most dates I've had was with Tony.”

"No, I mean, how did you get to know Sam?" Stephen scratches his not itchy head, surprised because Rhodey had misunderstood it completely. He didn't know why Rhodey need to mention about his date with Tony too though, Stephen thought it's not really necessary to share that kind of information to him unless he want to make him jealous but Tony is his now. Stephen circling his hand on Tony waist securely, feeling his warm skin beneath his palm.

“Oh! Military stuff.” James gave a smile.

“Then we found out he is a friend of Steve.” Tony added with a grimace.

“But I've met Sam he is alright, good enough for my Rodhey bear.” Tony leaned into Stephen's touch like a starved man. The crop top is a good idea, this way he has Stephen's hand touching his skin directly.

Steve rogers, one of Tony's ex-boyfriend too, Stephen only heard about their relationship through media, never ask about it to Tony, didn't want to know, afraid he couldn't handle it, beside, it's just Tony's past, let it stay in the past and not affect their relationship now in the present.

"Oh, A military man as well, I am happy for both of you, a double or even triple date once in a while would be really great" Stephen suggest, he want to know more about Tony's friends circle.

“I'd love to!” Tony beams. He is glad Stephen wants to see his friends more.

“You boys need a bit more women in your life, so of course I'll bring Nat.” Pepper teases acquiescingly.

Rodhey accepts as well “The more we see of your Stephen, the more we'll know if he is good for you or not.” He grins, winking at Tony.

"I think Tony can be a good judge of it, I am willing to be kick out of his life if he didn't want me anymore" Stephen says seriously, in any relationship, he thinks the opinion who matter the most is the one from someone who actually in that said relationship.

“Stephen is right, Platypus, I'm a grown ass man now. Not a stupid twink who cannot choose a good lover.” Tony smiles, Rodhey was always very protective over Tony. Especially in relationships, since Tony had a few bad experiences, Ty, Sunset, Steve and many others.

“I love him and I want to stay with him, he treats me well and he is accepting and smart, and witty, and handsome and his dick is huge.”

"I think the last part is not really necessary" Rhodey said deadpan at his friend loose mouth. Stephen in another hand turn red like a tomatoes. The more Tony compliment him and the last part just make him so embarrassed he tried to cover it up by coughing so hard.

Tony smirks, happy he could embarrassed Stephen. He kisses Stephen's red cheek, looking like the proudest thing.

“of course it was necessary, why you think I choose him?” Tony teases, sticking his tongue out at Rodhey.

“Cause "he is so daddy material" water emoji, eggplants emoji.” Pepper fuels more, imitating Tony, watching the couple blush.

"Oh Gosh, I wish he didn't tell you any weird details" Stephen this time really face palming himself, thinking what bad things he had done to the mechanic and how it shouldn't escape their bedroom because how lewd it was.

“Tony can't keep his mouth shut, It's horrible.” Pepper sighs in defeated. 

“He doesn't tell us everything though, he spares us the details.” She gives Stephen a reassuring smile.

“Now he is bearable! But when he was younger, he used to tell me every fuckin' damn detail!” James rolled his eyes.

“I was young and dumb” Tony admitted.

“I keep our things to ourselves, promise.” He tells his boyfriend, reassures him that he's not the young naive loose mouth man anymore, Stephen can put his trust on him now.

Stephen thought about just a moment ago he's fucking Tony with the damn magic, if Tony shared the details of their love life, how the hell he'll manage to tell about that part. "That's good, because..well, mmm. We can have a peculiar, I mean not in a harmful way, sex life" Stephen has a hard time describing how his love life looks like with Tony.

“Is it? It's not that weird.” Tony shrugged, knowing it would get a lot weirder. He had a lot of kinks they hadn't even tried yet. Stephen hadn't slapped him across the face yet, or choked him, barely tried any restraints. Maybe Stephen wasn't into that if he thought their actual sex life was odd.

"You sure?" Stephen couldn't stop himself but asking the mechanic, he didn't find getting fuck by a cold slimy kind of Phallus object inside his ass weird? What kind of past this man really have before him?

"Okay, okay, enough we get it" Rhodey cut them out, didn't want to hear any further about their sex life, he had heard enough, as long as they are safe then he's nothing to object or has any say because Tony is a grown-ass man.

"Stephen, it's nice and all, knowing you, don't be stranger if we bumped into each other in the street, I need to go right now, so I think I will leave you two, what about you Pepper? Still want to stay?" Rhodey gathering all his belonging and about ready to leave.

"take care pumpkin," he managed to ruffle Tony's hair even though he's currently clinging to his boyfriend side likes he belongs there, like he's part of him, it looks cute but also quite worrisome, he didn't want Tony to be too dependence on his new boyfriend, he didn't want him to get hurt if things didn't work out even though he's sure still has quite a strong fist to punch some dude.

Pepper decided to head back with Rhodey as well because she knew that the couple want to be alone than talking with her at the moment, she bid her farewell as well, kissing both Stephen and Tony on their cheek, smiling to herself when Stephen awkwardly sit there, didn't expect that kind of affection from pepper so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share what you thought about this chapter (before other 2 chapters full of smuts again 😂)


	11. Exploring The kinky Side of The Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tags Spanking, Dirty Talk, Mention of Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Dom Stephen Strange, Sub Tony Stark, Riding, Magic Sex]

Stephen and Tony cuddle up on the couch after Rhodey and Pepper left the house.

“You think our sex life is weird?” Tony look up at Stephen, raising his eyebrow, remembers about what Stephen's said earlier.

“I didn't say our sex life is weird, you were the one who said it, I just find it a bit, ..hmm. unusual. I mean like I let my magic from time to time involved in our sex play, I fucked you with a glowing magic and you let me, remember when I asked you to suck me off without using your hands and I tied you with my magic? Do you think it's fine?" 

“I thought it was great, I don't know, I guess I've done weirder Things than that, you know. But like, if it's not your thing I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Tony clears his throat, looking into Stephen's eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“I like to try things in the bedroom, so I've had a lot of unusual experiences. Some I liked, some I didn't like that much.”

"What kind of things?" Stephen is curious, he didn't have any weird discovery in his previous sex life, just a couple of rough sex and after that, it's full with vanilla, the weirdest he ever get was when he's with Tony. That's why he called it a peculiar sex life. He puts both of his hands under Tony's ass, basically touching his skin because of the super short jeans he wears.

“Oh like a hell of lot of thing,- once a girl tried knife play on me and fucking cut my thigh super deep.” Tony points at a scar on his inner thigh.

“That's just one that turned bad, most experiences were pretty cool but like, I don't know, it's embarrassing to talk about it all and beside you are a super jealous dude, you couldn't handle my past doc.I like being tied up, that's not too unusual, right? And we did it quite often, I think you like to tie me up as well, I am not complaining, it's one of my kink too.” He runs his hand in Stephen's silk hair.

“I like pain too, being praised and also degraded, both, ok? it's weird? I'm good with just vanilla sex too. I don't care as long as I am with you.” He changes his mind into letting everything out when he see Stephen’s reaction to his confession.

Stephen tried to process all the information, he heard a lot about kinky stuff from his friends when they were in college but he was too busy being straight A plus student to even bother about it, thinking it was just going to take so much of his time and now with Tony in his arms, he has a new awakening.

"I don't know either, never try it, but..mm. if You really liked it, maybe I don't know, try some stuffs you used to like and see how it goes" He looks down at Tony in his arms, he really want to give the world to this man, he will do whatever he could.

“There aren't anything you know you want to try but never dared to? Never even dared to admit?” The mechanic challenges his lover. 

“We can make a sort of list, and see what we want to try, okay?” He kisses the man's jaw, then his cheekbone.

"That's sound like an excellent plan! I will think about it, you have awaken such a beast inside of me, I think I will come up with plenty ideas" Stephen says with excitement in his voice.

“Oh, it's my fault now? Well, sorry Doc, for being so damn hot.” He grins, stealing a kiss.

"Yes yes, it's all your fault for being the sexiest man alive”

“Want us to do that list now? I'm really curious as to what you'd like.” Tony hums, kissing Stephen's neck again, nipping at it.

“Mm.. okay, should we write it down? Tell me what you've enjoyed, and spare me the detail about with whom you have done it, otherwise I might have to punch someone first" He said seriously, he didn't want to start another fight with Tony over silly thing.

Tony nuzzles into Stephen's chest, laughing.

“Yeah yeah, mister jealous. Get us a piece of paper, I'm sure you can magically do that!” Tony watches as Stephen rolls his eyes but does as he’s asked and extracted a paper and a pen from the thin air.

“Ok so... I'll write it down and don't laugh at me.” Tony lifts himself up to change his position on Stephen's lap and settling back down with his back on the sorcerer chest, a piece of paper in his hand.

“I like being tied, you can be tied in so many positions mostly like having my legs tied, not being able to close them, just letting you have your way with me.” He blushes, this way he couldn't really look at Stephen's reaction so he feels quite safe to say whatever he likes.

“If you physically pin me down, that's really hot too, makes me feel all small and stuff.” He clears his throat, scratching the back of his head, he feels hot suddenly, imagining the real thing.

Stephen could picture it right away, tie all Tony's limbs up folding him like a piece of log, only a hole to fuck and his dick twitch in his pants, well, that's kink is up on the list for sure. And for pining down Tony, it was like instinctive for him, he just want to do it all the damn time.

“Though I don't like not being able to talk, and being blindfolded is a big no for me.” Tony bites the pen before writing that detail down on the paper.

"Yeah, gagging is no fun because I want to hear you screaming my name even though when you choke on my cock is really working for me, babe" Stephen chuckles when Tony hits his arms.

"And no blindfold!! Blindfold is bad! I want to be able to stare into your big doe eyes when I fuck you" Stephen looks down and mesmerize at said big eyes. It's really super pretty. He swears he never see something like those in his entire life.

"Want to hear my sick kink? I just sometimes fantasize about it, don't hit me, mm..I want to like... have the urge,.. wondering if I could fuck your eyes you know..maybe not really fucking, just jizz in your eyes, will it be painful or something?" He keeps the image in his head clear and Tony in his imagination already hitting him and beating his dick, he is laughing to himself making Tony look at him weirdly.

“That sounds painful as fuck and not safe at all, what? You can cum on my face but not in my eyes? That's gonna hurt and not in a good way? Slap me, spank me and choke me all you want but leave my poor eyes alone. I don't wanna end up blind.” He snorts a laugh, covering his eyes before lifting his head to leave a kiss on Stephen's jaw.

Stephen laugh even harder. "I told you it's just a freaking fantasy, though I wonder if you didn't have eyes in your socket, will I find that hollow hole attractive anymore? Probably I am because my dick just twitch just about right now" Stephen jokes and Tony is not amused at his poor humor.

Tony grimaces, he likes his eyes and doesn't want Stephen to get rid of them to fuck his fucking eye sockets. “You fucking weirdo, don't like to kink-shame but eww Steph! Stop!” He sticks his tongue out at Stephen.

"I will be serious this time, well, I never try it, I am curious if.. you know..your ass. Can feet two of my dicks...I want to find out if you're up for it" he said a little bit unsure.

”Oh, double penetration? Fuck yeah, haven't done that in a while but like, two of you?” Tony's breath itches. It sounds fucking hot and his dick twitches at the thought.

"Yeah, double penetration, of course it's the two of me, do you think I will let another man in the room and fucking you with that stranger, touching dick with another man in one hole, that's gay babe" Stephen said as he slowly massaging Tony's ass. He wonder if it will fit, will his lover enjoy it or will it be just plain painful.

“So another magic trick, huh? Fuck yeah baby, I'd love to have two Stephen all for me. Just because I'm wearing a skirt, makeup and have the most amazing ass doesn't make it any less gay for you to be fucking me.” He laughs at Stephen poor humor.

"Well, I am totally fine to be gay for you, I am so gay for you I think Wong hates me for it a little bit" Stephen winks at him, clearly all of this conversation amuse him.

"We will talk about that DP again after your ass got all better, now even to take one of my cock you already wincing in pain" he caress the butt lovingly, knowing it's all his damn fault.

“Right, nothing is going inside my ass right now.” Tony grimaces at the thought. But his expression quickly shifts to a pleased one as he loves when Stephen squeezing his butt.

“Talking about pain.. how do you feel about like, giving me a spanking? After I've been naughty, huh ?” Tony wiggles his eyebrows at Stephen, didn't even realized what kind of trouble he is asking for himself.

"Spanking? I am totally in! In fact can I give you a few slaps right now? I've been wanting to, because you keep clinging to Rhodey all day long!" Stephen flips Tony over, laying stomach flat on his lap, his short jeans just make his ass all exposed to the cool air. His palm is itching, he will be easy on him, he just wants to give his ass a few slaps, that's all.

Tony moans when he feels Stephen's hand slapping his ass lightly, blushing at how fast his cock is getting hard. He sticks his ass up, picking up a pillow from the couch to hold in his arms.

“Because he is my best friend.” Tony says with a hint of innocence, rubbing his ass in Stephen's hands.

“Wait, won't that hurt your hands?” He looks up at Stephen, his cheeks are red.

"My hand will hurt of course but also your ass, so it will be even, don't worry I can handle pain to get pleasure from spanking your cute ass" Stephen smiling predatorily at the laying man on his lap.

“And I know that I said I won't be jealous about your past, when did you do that DP? With who? How many times? Did you enjoy it?" The sorcerer slowly rubbing Tony's ass, preparing his soft flesh for the spanking.

“Mostly when I was younger, the first time with two guys I didn't really know.. it was amazing, I felt so full with their cocks.” He squirms, purposefully teasing Stephen.

Stephen gives the first slap when Tony mention he let men he didn't even know in his young age to fuck his ass at the same damn time. "This one for being irresponsible little shit, how could you let strangers fuck you like that, I hope you at least smart enough to told them to use protection". Tony let out a surprise yelp but he didn't told him to stop, only biting hard to his own arm.

“You know how twinks are, all about getting creamy, course they didn't wear any protection.” Tony purs, being a horrible tease. He whimpers when Stephen spanks him again for that.

"Is it okay?" Tony only nods as a respond, eagerly so.

“Then, when I was with Steve, he used to bring his friend James to our plays. He was so much better than Steve.” Tony chuckles.

“Remember the guy had a huge dick, they both did, hurt like a bitch when they both took me and I loved it.” Tony spreads his legs, wiggling his bubble butt. He is propped on his elbows, looking at Stephen, knowing he’s going to get his ass slap so hard for that.

Stephen'a face turn red the more he heard about what Tony said. He gives him another hit on his ass, it stink on Stephen's palm, hot and itchy. Stephen didn't want to hit him too hard but when he mentioned Steve and his friend James and calling their dicks huge, Stephen couldn't help but slap him so hard, Tony screams in pain and turns himself around, didn't want his ass to be exposed to Stephen's palm anymore. He rubs his own ass, pouting. He kneels on the couch, his ass hurts where the round cheeks meet with his heels.

"Ouch, you asshole, that one really hurt, fuck you" Tony said, caressing his ass. Stephen in another hand also massaging his throbbing palm.

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't thinking, oh fuck, sorry, did it hurt so bad, fuck Tony. Sorry" Tony feeling a little bit guilty looking at Stephen red's palm, He takes Stephen's hand in his, licking his palm then his fingers gently, gives it a kitten lick along his fingers, making Stephen shivers because how raw his palm feel right now. Tony forgives him though, he said he actually used receiving harder slap in the past, he was just startled because Stephen didn't give him any warning before increasing the force of his slap.

”Maybe next time we can try using something? Like a crop? I like a hand better but that way your hand doesn't get hurt. Daddy ain't supposed to get pain too.” Tony wink at Stephen, smiling flirtatiously and kisses Stephen's open palms, he lays back down on Stephen's lap and continues to torture his poor lover with his story.

“Then my threesome with Pepper and Rodhey. I hardly ever topped Pepper, she fucked me most of the time. They fucked me together.” He waits for his ass to get slapped, knowing Stephen would really want to punish him now.

Tony mentioned it just to tease and toy with Stephen's jealousy side, telling how he let Pepper pegged him with Rhodey. Stephen only squeezes Tony’s ass as a retaliation, his hand is too raw for spanking.

“But your ass now is mine, I will give you not only two but three or even more dicks I swear" he mumbles not to Tony but more to himself, like a promise. They were all in the past now and they will never see Tony's ass ever again, let alone touch it.

“All yours darling, though I'm not sure three dicks will fit, plus I'm in my forty, not twenty anymore! You will break me.” He reasoned but secretly curious about letting three Stephen ganging up on him.

Stephen stares at his lover with fond smile on his face, thinking how lucky he is to be with Tony at this exact moment considering what both of them have been through, they almost didn't make it to be in each other arms.

Stephen lifts Tony to sit again and draws his face toward him and pecking his lips.

He never ask something like this he simply the one who gives, he has a dominant nature but right now he want Tony to kiss him.

"kiss me Tony, kiss me baby" he brings Tony toward his body to lay down on top of him as Stephen put his head on the sofa armrest, relaxing his posture, letting Tony straddling him properly.

He unzip Tony's short jeans as Tony busy himself kissing him, and sneak his hand inside his Jeans, rubbing at his sore ass before slowly removing the short and underwear completely. 

Stephen rubs at Tony's rear, it feels swollen still, but he's sure Tony can take one of his finger, after all, Stephen already soothed his ass with his magic when he fuck him a couple hours ago, so he insert his index finger while Tony kissing him slow, letting Tony takes charge when Stephen focusing himself digging deep inside the mechanic.

Tony lets out a soft moan, he loves to have Stephen fingering him. Just casually doing it. His hole is swollen still but it's not as sore as he thought it would be instead it just feels so great he could cry.

“I love you, feels so good.” He sighs against his lover's lips, lazily kissing him.

Stephen steadily keep his finger in and out, rubbing at Tony's soft spot, accepting his moan readily through his mouth, swallowing it with glee. Tony circles his arms around his neck, supporting himself with his knees to shove more of his tongue inside the sorcerer beneath him. They make out until Tony pre-cum leaking at the tip of his cock, Stephen chuckles between their kisses.

“We are so horny all the time, don't you think it's worrisome?” He changes the digit, letting out his index finger and replacing it with his middle because his index finger is starting to hurt. His cock is so hard already, so he freed his aching cock with his other hand.

“Jerk me off with your soft hand” Stephen let out a harsh breath, his mind is clouded with lust and desire. He want something around his dick, whatever it's, Tony better gives it to him good.

Tony licks inside Stephen's mouth, sucking on his tongue.

“Mmmh, let me do it for you, baby and yeah kinda worrisome?” He chuckles.

“Might need a week to recover, but I want to treat you good now.” Tony's mewling, rolling his hips. He takes his lover's cock in hand, stroking it.

“Ughhh, lube? Then you can fuck me hard, I'm still loose from earlier and my ass hurts really good from the spanking, I want your cock really bad.” Tony rubs Stephen's length, kissing the man, all wet and tongue.

"You sure?" Stephen couldn't hide his excitement in his voice, his cock is twitching in Tony's small palm, Tony strokes him slow and with care. Stephen makes a portal from thin air right to the side of the table in their bedroom, pulling out a lube. he pour a good amount on his palm, coating his two fingers. He pushes it inside Tony's ass slowly, watching his reaction closely, Tony bites his lower lip, the burn is unpleasant but it's not that bad. He nods when Stephen asks about what he feels with his raised eyebrow. Tony helps his boyfriend by putting more lube on Stephen's dick, rubbing it up and down while staring at him.

“No need prepare me more we had sex like a few hours ago.” Tony pouts, He moans at the pleasure replacing the pain. His arms circle over Stephen's shoulders, propped up on his knees. He rubs Stephen's cock to his entrance, smirking at his boyfriend.

“want me that bad, baby ?” He is pushing the fat head of Stephen's cock inside himself.

Stephen could only nods, he looks down at their hips, waiting in anticipation, holding his breath when Tony slowly yet persistently pushing the head of his cock inside his stretching hole. It wraps around him tight and nice, Stephen let out a grunt, feeling so great, Tony's ass squeezing him from head to the base as he sink down carefully, wincing here and there as he does so.

“Are you alright? Is the burn too much?" Stephen asks with concern, holding onto both side of Tony's slim waist, positioning him right where he wants him to be.

Tony hums, pressing his face against Stephen's chest.

“Uh.. it's fine really.” He doesn't want Stephen to think about him as fragile, already rolling his hips down in a sensual manner. He takes all of the sorcerer's cock, a low moan coming out of his mouth, pain and pleasure frying his brain. He sits on Stephen's lap, full of his cock, circling his hips just to feel it everywhere around the inside of his wall, biting on his lover's neck to hide his whimper and discomfort.

"You don't have to do this if you're still sore or makes you unable to enjoy yourself" Stephen stop Tony movement, lifting him up off his raging cock, it's throbbing in exquisite pleasure from Tony earliest ministration.

“Stephen.” Tony whines, pouting when Stephen takes his cock out of him, he felt empty.

“I want it, and I'm enjoying myself, you idiot, get that dick back inside me. Just some magic to soothe or something, I don't know, I'm kinda sore but I still wanna fuck so bad, please.” Tony whines, kissing Stephen's neck, up to his jaw.

“Please, Stephen, Or... I don't know you could fuck my thighs, or my tits?” He licks his lips, cupping his chest and squeezing it, it looks kind of perky from the window boobs of his hoodie.

“Okay, okay, you impatient little thing" Stephen chuckles at Tony's words. He flick his fingers in the air and a slimy blue liquid is forming around his fingers, it just a cold air and water to soothe Tony's rear, and even to numb it a little bit So he didn't have to feel the stretch too much. He applies it carefully with his finger, observing the way Tony reacts to the cold,

"how is it?" Stephen asks.

Tony smiles, his hand on Stephen's shoulders, caressing his neck. He slightly jump at the cold at his entrance, like a slimy thing but relaxes into it because It feels soothing.

“Feels better.” He hums, kissing Stephen. “Thanks, baby”

He takes Stephen's throbbing cock in his hand, practically salivating for it, slowly sliding down onto it again. His eyes roll in his skull. It feels so much better when it doesn't burn. He bites his lips and still moans spill from them. Stephen shivers hard, feeling the chill transfer quickly to his dick, holding tight to Tony's waist.

“Oh god, yes, yes, yes.” Tony groans, letting out a chuckle.

“Feels so much fucking better, you're so big inside me, feels amazing.”

"Move your ass now if You really want it so bad" Stephen whispers low into Tony’s ear.

The mechanic giggles, keeping his eyes on Stephen. “Make me.” He challenges his lover, being all cocky because he thought he could handle him now.

Stephen spreads Tony ass cheeks wider with his hand and drives himself upwards, hammering Tony from beneath him, Tony is holding onto him for dear life and Stephen keep pushing his dick deeper, fucking him with quick pace, chasing after his release, Tony didn't feel the pain right now but after the magic worn its effect out, he'll probably regret asking Stephen to fuck him. For now he's enjoying himself so much, riding him like the pro that he is.

Tony is moaning loudly, fucking himself on Stephen's cock. His cock is hard, bobbing up and down on his stomach, drooling pre-cum, his orgasm pooling tighter and tighter to the tip of his cock. Stephen is hammering his prostate, abusing it so good and he is coming abruptly, spilling between their stomachs, almost like a shock wave. He whimpers and keeps going, riding Stephen's dick, his face hidden in the other man's neck. He pushes his ass in Stephen's hands, slamming himself down onto the large cock.

Stephen grinds down Tony ass and squeezes it hard, rubbing the head of his cock to the hill. "Fuck, you feel so good baby doll, you are a cock slut, coming all over yourself with my dick inside you” Stephen whisper all those lewd words in Tony's ear, the mechanic is trembling lightly over him, fucking him while he's coming, must be too sensitive and yet he still want to feel his cock.

"Come on, make me cum, move faster" Stephen slap his ass, making it bounce on his lap slightly.

Tony shivers at Stephen's words, moaning. He bounces up and down, clenching around Stephen. He whimpers in pleasure when Stephen slaps his ass and moves faster, doing as told. He feels like a little ragdoll in Stephen hands. He leans to kiss his sorcerer, it's lazy and wet, open mouthed. He wants Stephen to come inside, he can feel the man's cock throbbing already.

"Yeah, baby, oh shit, I am gonna come" Stephen thrust harder, locking Tony's hand behind his back with his left hand and grabbing his ass with the other, using him like his personal fuck doll. Tony is whining and moaning in ecstasy on top of him and it works like a charm for Stephen. He could feel the building of his orgasm about to burst out of him and he sink his teeth on his boyfriend neck and spilled his load inside of him, feeling wrecked to the deep of his bone.

"Your premium ass" Stephen slaps a few more time on Tony's ass, feeling the twitch enveloping his length when he did it, both of them gasp in unison.

Tony can feel Stephen's cum inside him. Warm and thick, dripping down his thighs. His cock weakly twitching as he collapses on top of his lover. 

“Mmmh, your dick isn't bad either, hot stuff.” He wiggles his ass on Stephen's dick, sitting on it. He likes the feeling of being full and stretched, keeping his lover's cock warm.

“I'm gonna feel that later I swear, you're a menace.”

"It wasn't entirely my fault, let me remind you how hard I tried not to fuck your ass today! But but but at the end you're the one who begged for it, if you couldn't even sit or walk tomorrow don't you blame it on me" Stephen pinches the tip of Tony's nose, he feels exasperated at how cute his lover is, he want to eat him up for sure. He tried to take out his dick not to stretch him any longer but the tiny devil on his laps quickly stop him, saying let it be there because he likes the burn, he tried so hard he swear to be a responsible boyfriend but how could he when he got a stubborn man as his lover who likes pain and hurt himself.

“It's your dick that's inside me, so it's your fault. I'm just a poor little thing.” Tony gave him his best puppy eyes, clenching on said cock and making Stephen groan. They stay like that for a moment, then Tony finally pulls out, cum leaking.

“need a shower.... or~ magic!.” He winks at Stephen, giving an angelic smile. “Please.”

"We will run out water if we stay close to each other for long" Stephen laugh, and then scooping his boyfriend up in arms, carrying him to the bathroom, a nice warm bath will relax their sore muscles and clear their mind hopefully.

Tony lays on top of Stephen in the bath. Tony holds Stephen's hand in his, kissing it.

“Does it hurt more? Cause you fingered me and stuff, you should let me do it.” Tony sighs, kissing his lover's hand again. Stephen used to shy away from hand kisses a lot, now he pretty much lets Tony do it all the time.

"Hmm. Honestly, it hurts a bit, especially when I slapped your ass, it's throbbing still..but I am just happy when I think about the cause of the twitching pain in my finger bones.. the pleasure ..really.. the pain doesn't matter. Though, I always enjoy seeing you fingering yourself" Stephen scoop a handful of water, pouring it on top Tony's head, watching as the water drop slowly from his hair, to his forehead then to his pretty eyes, wetting his long lashes then travelling down again to his sinful lips, making it all shiny and kissable, so Stephen close the distance between them and takes Tony's lips in his, tasting him, sucking at his bottom lip carefully, devotedly, avoiding his cut still.

“Mmmh, right, we can get a crop or a whip next time you need to punish me.” Tony purrs, his ass is in pain. From the spanking, the fucking, and he kind of loves it as much as he hates it. Tony leans into the kiss, his tongue darting out to lick Stephen's own, always so eager.

"I am not particularly a fan of using whip..and I don't know about punishing you.. I rather we talk it out you know when I got upset. What about you punishing me if you're upset at me? What you will like to do?" Stephen didn't actually like that concept of punishing or whatever, he's familiar with it but he didn't enjoy the idea of it.

“Maybe I want to be punished.” Tony pouts, cuddling into Stephen.

"You really are something, you like pain that much huh?" Stephen caresses the side of Tony's cheek, he couldn't bring himself to deliberately hurt him ever in his life, he just want to cherish him, makes him the happiest man on earth to the best of his ability.

“To punish you? How do you feel about being tied up on a chair while I fuck myself on my biggest dildo... then just leave you all hard and desperate, maybe even get fucked by another man in front of you? Oh that'd be real mean, baby.” Tony smiles at his idea, he would never do that though, cause Stephen would just hate it. He kisses his lover's hand, he just enjoying it so much to make him mad.

"Watching you fucking yourself on a your dildo will be a sight to see...but.. watching you being fucked by another man.. that's not a punishment.. it will be a real torture to my soul. I could never do that.. even though you are the one..who asked for it.. I am just not that kind of guy... I can't share..especially you..no.. please... don't even torture me with the image okay?" it hurts his heart thinking that he'll be all helpless being tied up on a chair while his lover let himself to be fucked by another man.

“It's just a joke Stephen. My ass is gonna hurt... next time you're fucking my tits or thighs I swear.” He cups Stephen's face, kissing his nose.

"Mmm.. not only your tits..I will eventually fuck every orifice in your body, how about that?"

“Uhm, like my nose and my ears? Cause that ain't happening baby, I got just one hole, you know”

"Don't forget your pretty mouth...you have like two precious holes .. that take my cock so good.” he kisses Tony’s pretty lips to proof his point.

“Yes, yes, sweetheart, my mouth too, and all for you. Maybe your clones, but that's still you, no one else.” He kisses Stephen's temple, holding him close.

"I know.. I know. You are all mine.. you could never escape me now.. you are stuck with me..I won't let you go." Stephen kisses Tony's palms putting it on his cheek. Looking up at him, making vow and promises.

“Want you to fuck me rough and kiss my forehead when you're done. I'm your princess, but in the sheets I just wanna be a pretty whore that's just good to be fucked stupid.” Tony smirks devilishly at Stephen. 

Stephen's dick if it's possible, it will jump to stand proud listening the way Tony describing himself as Stephen personal fuck toy with his lewd voice and the way he says it, Stephen knows he meant every words.

"You are Not real.." Stephen chuckles seeing those sparkling eyes looking at him all innocent while his mouth running loose oh so filthy.

"Maybe when you're all better. I will introduce you to another Stephen.. Maybe I could even entertain your fantasy.. my fantasy.. we'll see"

“I'd love to be your clones' little doll too. No one else's though, I promise” Tony's nuzzling in his lover's neck. He gets some shampoo in his hands then, washing Stephen's hair, so lovingly. Then letting Stephen washes his in return.


	12. Lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tags somnophilia , Morning sex, hand job, Praise kink]

No matter how busy they get with their own activities, they will sleep together at the malibu mansion just as Stephen had promised Tony; that he will stay every nights with the mechanic, spooning him all night long. 

Stephen can't shake his habit quite yet to get out of his body to his astral form, to read while his body rests even though his attention occasionally shifts to their laying bodies on the bed, embracing each other, more like Tony being wrapped around him like an octopus.

Tony stirs in his sleep, he has nightmare still, he clutches his hand to his pillow making astral Stephen hovering over him in instant trying to comfort him. Stephen, in the end, gets back to his own body just to caress the mechanic hair, petting it softly, whispering in his ear that he's safe, only then he can look calm a little bit, though his sweat is drenching them both.

In the morning Stephen usually cooks for Tony, he is the early bird in their relationship. He usually fries bacon, sausages, and eggs for Tony, even though he doesn’t eat any of it himself, he wants to make something simple for Tony's breakfast, just like today, he brews the hot coffee and brings it to their bedroom on a tray, finally waking the engineer up.

“Wake up honey bear, it's brand new day already, I bring breakfast for you, please eat before it gets cold, I need to get back to the sanctum, see you again tonight, baby" Stephen kisses Tony's forehead, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand, too hard to leave him behind and opening a portal back to the sanctum.

Stephen tries to fulfill his promise to always sleep with Tony at night even though sometimes it’s not easy, because all the training he does, and his work in the hospital, he often opens the portal to Tony's bedroom and finds that his engineer already fell asleep.

Stephen would then sneak under the blanket and hug him, some day he craves to have sex with him but the mechanic looks so exhausted from all the superhero duty he has to do with the avengers and he’s basically always in his lab when Stephen isn’t around, working on new project. It feels like Wong was right about their honeymoon phase and they reach the old married couple phase so fast already.

~~ ♡♡ ~~

It's been almost the entire week since they have engaged in any intimate activity and Stephen is desperate for any kind of intimacy, he opens the portal to Tony's bedroom only to see that the engineer has fallen asleep, as usual. He goes to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and changing to his pajamas.

He hugs Tony's waist from behind and the engineer must been too tired to even stir in his sleep when he kisses his neck. Tony only wears a black tank top and his strong back is exposed enough Stephen start kissing his shoulders, he lifts Tony's tank top slowly with his hand to caress his stomach and keep wandering up to rub on his nipples. He keeps touching him every where until Tony eventually wakes up.

"Stephen, you came back, what time is it?" He asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's four in the morning, sorry.." Stephen mutters agains his lover’s neck, still kissing the sweet skin. At Kamar-Taj, in Nepal, it was midday, which makes it hard to match the schedule when they have 9 hours of difference, it's one of the reasons they couldn't get the chance to be together more often, especially after Stephen became one of the masters who teach the new members in Kamar-Taj.

"Hm, It's fine, I also just fall asleep, waiting for you bored in bed, played with myself a little, still have a plug in my ass" Tony confessed, he was so desperate as well to just find a release, he waits for his sorcerer to come back home every night, sometimes in oddly hours and he decided that he could just do it himself and not wait for the man.

Stephen is amused and also sad to hear about it, he is supposed to take care of Tony, what kind of boyfriend is he? But then again he also suffers the same thing.

"You are naughty" Stephen chuckles and pulls down Tony's shorts to see his plump ass. The head of silver plug is visible enough, he presses down on it, making Tony's moan despite his sleep.

“Can I fuck you? since you've got all prepared- you can continue sleeping if you want.” he whispers in Tony's ear, hoping so much that Tony will let him get his way with him, he is just so horny at the moment, the training had been hard and his tension all pent up, he needs some place to release.

“mm, yeah, good idea, want your dick.. but also ‘m so tired right now, can barely open my eyes” He confessed between his yawns, feeling the drooziness taking over him again.

Stephen's smiles in victory, he takes his cock out, doesn’t even bother slipping off of his pants, and pumps it fast in his hand, getting it all hard as rock. Stephen pulls the plug out, salivating at the sight. Patient enough to lube up his cock. Stephen pulls Tony's waist toward him and the mechanic lets himself be moved without much care, continuing his "beauty sleep". Stephen spreads his ass cheeks, fingering him slowly. "Is it okay?" He asks because of lack of response, his lover really taking the words to heart; getting back to sleep. After all, he might have just come not too long ago, not really that interest in sex anymore, sleep is better. "Hm, what? Hm. Yes, it's fine I already fingered myself awhile ago, believe me" Tony said in between his drowsiness, catching up to what Stephen asked of him a little late. 

"then I am pushing in, okay?" Stephen could only hear a small hum as the permission and he pumps himself a few more times to make it all slippery with lube and push his dick inside Tony's tight ass, feeling so warm and wet hole wrapping around his length, so soft, he’s finally coming home.

Tony let's out a sigh, like it's not that big of deal, since he his hole has gotten use to the plug awhile ago, it just feels like Stephen stick it back inside, but this time it's longer and persistent.

The sorcerer circles his hand on Tony's waist, pushing it deeper slowly, he keep fucking his boyfriend incredibly slow. He only get small reaction and Stephen misses the moan and the arc of his back and every moves of his body, they can do it all over again tomorrow though, right now he just need a place to release his seed. Stephen quicken his pace, spreading more of Tony's ass, sucking on Tony's neck, it doesn't take long after that as his cock is throbbing and he comes hard inside Tony's sleeping form, feeling all sated finally. 

He extracts his pulsing cock and pumps his remaining semen on Tony's beautiful ass, enjoying the view a few more minute, kissing his ass before he finally magic it all clean. He's all exhausted, laying beside Tony and caressing his hair.

"Thank you baby" he said and only get a weak response, he's sure Tony doesn't even realized he come in his ass. He finally close his eyes and drift into a deep slumber, hugging Tony from behind, the best sleep he ever get this entire week.

~ ~ ♡♡ ~~

Tony wakes up a little sore, but feeling content. Though his dick is hard and he is humping his pillow.

“Stephen?”

Stephen yawns hard when Tony nudges his side, it feels like he just close his eyes but the sun light is telling him otherwise. His lover takes his scarred hand and brings it to his morning wood hard cock.

"Take responsibility" Tony whines softly, it must be from all the unresolved sexual tension his body felt last night when Stephen fuck him. Stephen while still closing his eyes and occasionally yawning moving his hand slowly, pumping Tony's cock and hugging his waist with his other hand, putting his head on Tony's shoulder , kissing his neck sloppily.

"Wake up and already so demanding, what a princess" Stephen comments but continue giving Tony his demanded morning hand job.

Tony purrs, fucking into Stephen's hand. He lets out pretty moans, his hips rolling.

“Mmmh, C'mon it's just a hand job, babe, I could be demanding to be rimmed or something. Oh, how great that would be! Maybe you should do that... mmmh, I could sit on your face.” He hums, lazily thrusting in his lover's hand.

"I can do whatever you want when I am all wide awake, but right now I hope this hand is enough" Stephen rubs the head with his thumb, feeling the pre-cum already leaking making it all easy to pump him harder with extra lubrication. Stephen bites Tony's neck and sucking on it while his other sneaks higher playing with his nipples, trying to give Tony as many stimulation he could probably give while still feeling so sleepy.

"Come, come on, just come" he partially begged to himself and to Tony's stubborn cock.

“So mean, after everything I've done for you.” Tony between his moan, pouts to himself." 

"I do all the work myself, I opened you up and shove my own cock all by myself, you did offering your little hole though" Stephen chuckles at his lover protest. Stephen squeezes Tony's throbbing cock in his hand lightly, feeling it all pulsating on his palm when he's shaking in his orgasm.

“I did the hardest part! Which was taking all that huge cock.” He finally manage to say after his brain coming back online after Stephen ripped him off of his orgasm without warning, his hands and mouth truly knows how to play him as his instrument, to do what ever he pleases. He is partly offended that Stephen says he didn't do much last night eventhough it's mostly true.

"Yes, princess. your ass do all the work, thank you for having such a cute ass" Stephen slaps his ass lightly.

“I know, I'm glad you recognize it, babe.” He beams at being called such a cute pet name, kissing Stephen.

“Thank you.” He finally said because the orgasm really was great.

"You did great my sweet baby" Stephen whispers feeling proud and content in his heart for his baby.

He purrs at the praise, turning around to kiss his boyfriend better.

“did I?” He giggles and nuzzles closer.

"yes you did really great. I love you my little honey bear" Stephen feeling all sappy in the morning and also want to annoy Tony a bit because he didn't like the nick name.

Tony is flicking Stephen's shoulder. “It's the nickname I give Rodhey... its weird for you to call me that.”

"Do you have a trade mark for the nick name otherwise I'll still going to use it because you look like a teddy bear too with your huge ass" the happy doctor gives a few more slaps to his lover ass, laughing freely.

“Yes I have a trade mark for it and what kind of teddy bear did you have as a kid ? They had big butts?” He laughs freely, the sting on his ass feels so good.

"I swear all teddy bear has huge ass, you are my honey bear now and I don't know no Rhodey honey bear, it doesn't suit him at all." Stephen like a little kid trying to argue with Tony to hide his jealousy.

Tony laughs as well “Gross babe, stop looking at teddy bears bubble butts!” He sticks his tongue out at him. Stephen laugh even harder thinking about teddy bear with Tony's ass attach to it.

“And of course it suits him! He is all sweet and cuddly like a honey bear.”

"Who is sweeter and cuddlier? Me or rhodey? I think the answer is quite obvious. So you should call me honey bear for now on if that was your reason" Stephen didn't want to lost in this argument.

“Uhhh, I'm sweeter, obviously and I won't call you my honey bear.” He teases, kissing Stephen's nose.

Stephen slaps his ass again and Tony gasps at the slap but it makes him smile.

“You should see how it jiggles when you slap it.” He purrs, stealing another kiss.

"Of course I know how it looks like I have the best view over here" Stephen lifting up all Tony's shirt just to slap him a few more making all quite red and left a mark of his palm on it.

"I might be a sick kid when I was a little boy, I do want to fuck a few teddy bear" Stephen jokes again.

Tony chuckles, kissing Stephen's face. “I've had few doms who made me hump teddy bears.” He admits, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Stephen rolls his eyes hearing about Tony's past "Sometimes I even wish I could bottle up your past and throw it in the ocean because Teddy bear was your ex lover too..now I even have to compete with a freaking teddy bear" Thanks to Tony now he will have a complicated mix feeling with teddy bear.

“I think the problem comes from your jealousy and not my past , dear. I just wanted you to imagine me... naked except for some pretty lingerie, a collar that you put around my neck. You stuffed me with a plug and I'm a moaning mess, desperately trying to get myself off as you ordered to hump a pillow or a teddy bear, whatever you want... I'm sobbing, so hard and I can't get off, it's not enough.” He says full of mischief in his voices, squirming more, making himself horny too.

"You are a menace, a menace! you deserve a beating with a whip or something" Stephen slaps Tony ass with his palm, every words tony just said went straight to his dick. He rolls Tony over and pinned him beneath him to kiss him hard.

"You really have a masochist tendency you know that? You always all excited when I give you pain” Stephen is removing Tony's loose t-shirt all the way and making him stark naked on the bed. He is prodding his elbow beside Tony's head, looking down at him like an innocent offering, his eyes shimmering with glee and he looks the happiest Stephen ever see him.

“Shut up.” Tony blushes, looking away with a pout. He can't help it if he likes pain.

“I don't see you complaining too much, you sadist.”

"There is so many thing I didn't know about myself before I met you..including my sadistic side.. you feed the beast me too much" Stephen didn't particularly enjoy giving people pain but Tony is different, he likes it. so it stirs something in Stephen chest to see it more, what if he gives him more.

Stephen gathers his hands over his head and kisses him passionately, lifting Tony's right leg to his waist and rolling his hips to get a friction with Tony's soft cock.

"Love you till my last breath, love you so much Anthony Edward Stark, you are the most beautiful thing in the universe” Stephen put his forehead over Tony's, catching a breath, staring into his big doe eyes.

“Stephen, please no.” It's too overwhelming. He isn't used to such sweet, genuine words. Sometimes even being called good is hard.

"No, if sweet words were too much to you..then I will torture you with it for the rest of my life. You are my moon and my stars." Stephen really meant every words he says, Tony has become someone really important in his life and he's growing steady behind his rib cage, filling up the space inside of his heart.


	13. Nice Date goes horribly wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning for Strong Language]

They both finally have the same day off when Tony is not busy dealing with avengers business and Stephen with his doctor and sorcerer duty, it's been a while since Stephen even ask him out on any date so they decided to go to the park. They both wear shades and caps and Stephen puts a charm around them, an incognito spell so people will not recognize them.

They find a nice spot under the big tree and They sit on the grass, Tony chooses to lay his head on Stephen’s lap while the sorcerer sit leaning his back to the big tree.

“I am thinking about long vacation, Remember the time I was mad you and send a horrible message about going to Italy? This time we should actually go you know. Take some time away from the big city and our busy schedule” Tony asks playing with his shirt, looking up at his lover.

"Vacation sounds really great! I need it after this excessive training with new disciples, they are too eager to learn that's why I am mostly tired and exhausted when I return home." Stephen make sure an invisible shield around them is working properly, they look like a normal couple no one will notice them, and he's worried about Tony safety being in the open like this, after all, he got so many enemies, even people who just blame everything on the avengers.

“How do you feel about kids? I really want you to meet my kids. They are so important to me. I've just been worried that the three of you wouldn't get along .” Tony has been thinking about letting Stephen meet with the other two most important persons in his life.

"I am worried too. I am not really good with kids. I want to meet them and to know them" Stephen is anxious about the possibility of not being liked by Tony's kids either.

“Thank you, I'm sure you will love them. It’s literally impossible to hate Peter, and Harley is like a mini me and you like me so you'll like him, right?” He chuckles, holding Stephen's hand.

"Yeah, I guess, even though you are most of the time is a pain in the ass" Stephen pokes his nose with the tip of his finger, leaning down then kissing him on his lips. They sit in the park until the sun set.

Stephens pulls Tony up after the day getting dark and they walk side by side holding hands until they arrive at the empty block, Stephen pushes Tony to the wall and kisses him hard, they make out like no one else business. Stephen brings Tony to a fancy restaurant. They eat their food while chit chatting lightly, occasionally holding each other hands and smiling every time their eyes meet.

Tony explains to Stephen all the things he has planned for the vacation. They are going to go to Sicilia, near the beach. He is going to spoil his family rotten, give them everything they want. He rambles about his kids, saying just how great they are and how much he loves them. He is bouncing with excitement thinking about all the good possibility.

“Their summer break start soon, maybe we can go next week. if that's okay with you?” Tony contemplating about going to Italy as soon as they possibly can.

"Hmm let's see if I can fit my schedule with your plan, but don't worry I will catch up even if I can't make it right in time" Stephen can use a portal anywhere he want at any time, he still need to beg Wong to let him leave and cover for him for a few day, clear some of his schedule with Christine about the lectures or any health conference he has to attend.

“I can always try to change it, it's just that the boys only have few weeks off.” Tony explains. Maybe he should have asked Stephen sooner. He tries not to think too hard on it, not ruining his night.

"I know.. that's why I think you and your kids can go right away and I will catch up later on, it's fine, I am sure I can clear up everything and join you guys soon, go ahead without me" Stephen as much as he want to just run away with Tony he still has responsibility to the sanctum and the hospital too.

Tony nods “I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner.”

“Don’t worry Tony, I am sure I can go along with your plan, we can have our vacation and no bad thing would happen, promise.” Stephen kisses the back of his hand and smiles lovingly at his lover.

They finish their dinner and they stroll around holding hands walking side by side like a teenager under New York night’s street light. Tony sees one ben and jerry's stall and it tickles him to ask Stephen to try the ice cream under his name, it's his favorite actually.

They sit inside the small place but it’s quite nice, not too crowded, it’s perfect. Tony ordered the Hulk ice cream, not only because he loves Bruce Banner, but also because the ice cream is really good and Stephen goes with a stark raving hazelnut, he takes a spoonful of ice cream, licking it slow while staring at Tony's eyes the whole time.

“do I taste that good?” Tony is winking at Stephen.

"To be honest the real thing taste better" Stephen licking his lips.

“Oh Stephen, you can’t just eat me out like that, in public.” He makes a little gasps, taking a spoonful of his own ice cream.

"It's nice you know, finally have a time going out with you, you look so beautiful tonight, Tony" Stephen said as he feeds Tony his own flavor, he chuckles at the implication that Tony just eat himself, he didn't even like ice cream that much but stark raving hazelnut is an exception, he can even say that he's addicted to it.

Tony smiles at the compliment. “You don't look bad yourself” He sends him a flying kiss, opening his mouth for Stephen to feed him the ice cream more.

“You know, it's not really good. I think you just like it cause it's me.” He snorts a laugh, leaning over the table with a spoonful of his Hulk ice cream for Stephen to taste.

“The one they made for Bruce is the best! All the avengers have better ice cream than me actually.” Tony pouts.

"I don't know, I've tasted it all and I think the one I can stand and actually taste good is yours" Stephen eat the ice cream Tony offers, He remember that this is Wong's favorite flavor and always telling him that he's bias because stark's ice cream is his least favorite, Stephen must have a dull palate to say that stark raving hazelnut is the best ice cream ever made.

“Mmmmh, well, at least someone is enjoying it, I almost sue Ben and Jerry so I could make them change the recipe but Pepper forbid me to do so.”

"As much as I like this ice cream taste, but see the real thing is better" Stephen lean forward to kiss Tony open mouth, he feels the cold from the ice cream they just ate when their tongues collide. Stephen deepen the kiss and lapping the inside of Tony's mouth, he taste so sweet.

Tony wraps his arms around Stephen's neck, opening his mouth for Stephen more. He nibbles the other man's bottom lip.

“I sure hope you do.” He grins pressing into Stephen's body.

“Often dreamed of eating up the real thing in the past too when you tried my ice cream?” He snickers, knowing Stephen had a crush on him for a long time. The little shit likes to make fun of it.

"Will you judge me if I said I masturbate to your picture a couple of time?" Stephen didn't actually shy away anymore by that fact, Tony is really sexy and his picture is everywhere, it wasn't his fault he got a few idea sometimes.

Tony opens his mouth to say something but shuts it, blushing. “My photos? You know there are sex-tapes out there.” He laughs, a bit awkward. It's sort of hot to know Stephen jerked off thinking about him. He would probably find it creepy from someone else but it's Stephen.

"I don't really like watching porn and I don't go around typing "Tony stark Sex tape" I won't get off from that kind of thing. Your plump lower lip was the highlight of my dream and of course your eyes where I've fantasized like countless time" Stephen traces his finger tips on Tony's lips, pinching on it slightly, it's all red and shiny and cold from the ice cream after taste.

Tony snorts. “Some people do. I mean I did, it's great porn, I star in it.” He smiles. He knows Stephen doesn't like when he talks about his past relationship but these aren't even relationships.

"I will destroy your sex tape once I find it.” Stephen didn't like the idea of any creep getting it off by it, but who he's kidding, he was one of them too, he just admit about jerking off to Tony’s picture.

“Now that I think of it, I remember there are really slutty photo shoots of me when I was younger, so I totally get why someone would jerk off to that, I was so pretty.” He jokes lightly about his stupid photoshoot in the past.

"You are still so pretty to me! And I jerk off to your recent pictures, I think it was with Time cover after you announce yourself as Iron Man, I think that was pretty hot, what you do with your company and humanity! I don't like you before you become the Iron man, you were too proud. You sure was pretty but I despise the way you lived your life. so I didn't find you that interesting before." Stephen confessed easily, didn't even think the word is hurtful for Tony to hear.

Tony's eyes widen and he takes his arms away from Stephen’s grip, doesn’t expect the honest confession sting his heart this much.

“What, excuse me? I beg your pardon? I don't think you get a right to judge how I lived my fucking life.” Tony stares at Stephen with sudden anger in his eyes, they were just having a nice date, this is just a stupid conversation really but he can’t stop but be offended.

“You were the rich, arrogant neurosurgeon. I was lost, they call me playboy, genius, billionaire. Yeah I sold guns, and I made myself this really bad image of an arrogant playboy and I think I fucking sucked. But you have no rights to judge my life, you don't know what I’ve been through behind close door and how I try everyday to crawl away from that hell.” He is glaring at the taller man.

“Just because you read a fucking magazine once and heard a documentary about my life doesn't mean you fucking know it and get to judge. so fuck you, Doctor Stephen Strange” He pushed the ice cream on the table accidentally and it spilled everywhere, staining the table.

"I didn't even like the old version of myself, that arrogant neurosurgeon, I've tried to leave him all behind, never again becoming that kind of person but you in the other hand. I don't think you are ready to move on" Stephen answer shortly, Standing up and paid for their ice cream and they get out didn't want to make a scene in the small place but Tony didn't actually want to end their argument, they keep yelling at each other as they walk back home, it's close to Tony's tower already.

“you keep bringing it back about your past life even the ugliest side of it all, what you are so proud about getting your ass fucked or maybe fucking someone whatever it is in your sex-tapes you keep bringing it up, you are proud of that kind of legacy, I bet old geezers sit in their bed picturing fucking you even as we speak right now." Stephen didn't even know anymore what he said, the dam is broken and he couldn't hold back his words.

"I have preference, oh I apologize that you are so offended about me not wanting to fuck your young ass, you get all mad because apparently not everyone finding you interesting was an insult for you, look at you, you speak like a freaking slut and you were so proud of your past sex life, how many people have tried your ass? I didn’t want to care but, but you keep bringing it up. Maybe you miss your old life so much? When you can have orgy and or whatever it is you do with your time. and now you got all vanilla with me and you hate this side of you because you miss your old life so bad, I was just trying to have a nice date with my boyfriend but you, you are too much sometimes" Stephen rambling with ugly words he didn't even know where it come from, his mind is not really synchronized with his mouth. Stephen had tried to catch up to whatever life Tony had lived in the past but he wants something pure between them too and it's hard, he wants to just go away right now but he want to take Tony back to his place safely first.

Tony just takes in Stephen's words. They hurt and he doesn't even want to answer.

“I think... you've said enough. That's like, what you think of me. Great, cool.” He breathes in, his lips trembling with how he is keeping his tears in.

“I just.. when it comes to my past it's easier to talk about my busy sex life than my alcoholism, unloving cold father, abusing... uncle, father figure, uh, whatever Obadiah was.” Tony sighs, rubbing his face.

“This feels like Steve Rogers all over again and I'm not having another Steve Rogers, Stephen.” Tony says weakly and hot tear almost rolling down his rosy cheeks.

"Don't you dare compare me with him, even as we have argument right now. Your mind.. just racing toward your ex-boyfriend already. Just tell me you don't love me, you never do. Am I too much for you? Is the relationship already going too long for your taste? Do you want to hop on another fancy dick? Because I am just an empty shell right now? You have sucked it all up, for God sake Tony, I love you, I love you so much but but you are .. so damn too much for me..what? Why don't you just say that my skill didn't match with your preference? These broken hands, remember when you asked to cut it off on our first date? Because apparently you were too scared I won't be able to satisfy you. Robot hand is better for you.. maybe you remember about one of those steve rogers friends.. what his name again..yeah Bucky Barnes, the one who murdered your parents but you could get it up for him too. I am sorry I am not as crazy as your taste. Sleep well. I am going back to the sanctum" Stephen makes any kind of gesture with his hands, he is so exasperated and desperate with their stupid argument but he can take back his words anymore.

It has been like a dream with Tony, the longest relationship he ever has, Stephen open the portal to The sanctum because they already arrived at Tony's place, he knew his words hurt Tony and he will hate himself so much tomorrow but right now he just feels like his blood is on fire because he's so damn angry. He had toyed with the idea maybe they can grow old together, but apparently, it seems that this is the end.


	14. The Night at the Hospital

Tony doesn’t even get the chance to explain himself. He stands stunned at his place as Stephen closes the portal to the sanctum. He doesn't want to think of Steve at this moment but he does. He really wants to believe Stephen is better than the Captain, but it feels too familiar. He and Steve used to always yell at each other a lot, and argue and Tony feels like Steve blamed him for a lot of things and he doesn't want it to be the same with Stephen, he doesn't want to have a relationship where they constantly argue and where Stephen doesn't trust him and feel insecure about their relationship.

His heart is aching and there is a big lump in his throat like it’s clogging his breathing, he calls the suit to wrap around him, fighting through his panic attack so he doesn’t fall on his knees. He steadies himself, ready to fly.

“Sir, I advise you to take some rest before flying.” Tony ignores his Al advice and flies straight to the sanctum, his vision is blurry with tears. He arrives soon after and he knocks on the doors still in his full armor, Wong is the one who opens the door for him.

“I'm here to see my, my...” He still wants to say that Stephen is his boyfriend but somehow, he isn’t sure it’s true anymore.

“Where is Stephen? I need to talk to him.” Tony said exasperatedly, he doesn’t want to break in front of Wong, he presses on his chest and his armor retreat to its place. He wants to shout at Stephen’s face, he wants to tell him that he has no right to critizise his past life, to shame him for it.

On the other hand, Tony cares about Stephen so deeply, it was just a stupid argument. And, he was the one who started it, right? He was the one who got offended of what Stephen said about his past self, wasn’t he? It must be Tony’s fault for being like this. But then again because of that argument, he got to know the doctor’s insecurity, learn what he thinks of him and of their relationship. He just needs to make it all clear. If it's the end for them, so be it, Stephen should at least have the balls to say it to his face, tell Tony that he doesn't want to be with him anymore, instead of running away like a coward.

* * *

Stephen breaks anything he can find in his room and his knuckles become bloody from punching at the walls and the mirror, where he even himself, he is crying and screaming at himself, letting out all the frustration, he hates himself so much because of his anger issue and how his jealousy always clouds his judgment. So angry of what he said to Tony. He never wanted to hurt Tony, not with his words or action but he keeps doing it over and over again.

He hears the knocks on his bedroom door, he knows it must be Wong wanting to check on him, he didn't bother to repair any of the damage, he peeks his head behind the door, his eyes all red and hide his broken hands, it is throbbing and damn painful right now.

Stephen opens the door and was startled to see his boyfriend instead.

Tony slaps Stephen’s face hard before the sorcerer can say anything. But then, his anger that had bottled up inside of him just a moment ago dies as he sees Stephen’s red eyes and the tears on his cheeks, he look down and see his bloody hands.

The mechanic pushes the door wide open and steps inside his stupid boyfriend’s room.

“Stephen, what did you do?” He look around his lover's room, Stephen just froze at his spot in the middle of the chaos of his room, with a throbbing cheek and bloody hands.

“Stephen, your hands are bleeding! What the fuck did you just do? Where do you keep your first aid kit?” Tony is panicking seeing the blood keep dripping down Stephen’s hands and the sorcerer doesn't plan on doing anything about it. He holds Stephen's hands in his very carefully, guiding the stunned man to sit on his bed, he walks around the broken furniture and manages to find the first aid kit inside the drawer in the bathroom

“I'm sorry I'm making you so angry that you break your hands like this. This is my fault...” Tony mumbles as he cleans Stephen’s wound.

“How is it that you are the one who feels sorry? I was the one who hurt you. I hurt you Tony and I am .  I am the one who is sorry, so sorry for what I've said, I am such a horrible person for ever saying all those awful things to you. I am so ashamed of myself.” Stephen speaks hoarsely, his voice is raw and heavy. It trembles at the edge and the tears start falling down his cheeks.

“I always hurt people I love. And you... every time we have an argument, I always run away and you keep coming back, you better stop now, I will keep hurting you, please. You are allowed to hate me, I don't deserve you, I know" Stephen doesn’t even know what he should do, he thought Tony wouldn’t even want to see his face ever again after what he said to him.

"You must really hate me right now, you don't need to do this. Please...I hurt you..you should hurt me back” Stephen tries to pull his hand away from Tony’s gentle care, he feels like he doesn’t deserve to be taken care of the one who he just hurt so badly with his words.

”I do want to hurt you, want to punch your face and your perfect teeth after what you said about me, but now, look at you. I think you’ve hurt yourself enough. I'm... trying to make this work.” Tony sighs, taking Stephen's bloody hand in his again. He exhales a heavy breath, and cleans Stephen's fingers carefully, then bandaging them despite the protest.

Stephen stares at Tony the entire time, he couldn't believe his eyes that Tony sit on his bed again after what he had said, after what happened, he didn't feel the pain before because of his anger and adrenaline was so high, wanting to hurt himself for hurting Tony like that and now he had stopped throwing tantrum, he could feel the agonizing throbbing pain in his hands, it seems like he might have even broken his fingers, the ring supporting his scarred finger felt weird beneath his skins.

Stephen is so tired of himself, of everything, he moves closer toward Tony and put his head on his shoulder, crying until it soaked all Tony's shirt.

"I am so sorry for what I’ve said, I really do, I never meant to hurt you, I’d rather hurt myself, I am trying to make it work too, you know. I want you to punch me and hurt me too for saying all those things to you. I am such an asshole. I wish I've come into your life sooner. I don't know, not so soon, maybe when I wasn't an arrogant Stephen anymore because I didn't want that damn man to be close to you either, he's the worst and yet again even now I still hurt you. Don’t you think it’s better if we never met?" Stephen between his sobs and heavy breathing and trying to endure the pain speaks to Tony without wanting to look him in the eyes. He just feels so sorry and didn't feel like he deserves to look into those beautiful big almond eyes.

Tony sighs, wrapping his arms around Stephen's back after he’s done with the bandage “We've been through a lot and I know I'm a handful, Stephen. I kind of want to slap you in the face again- but not now we can do that after you take care of your hands, I can feel something is not right beneath your skin” He pulls the taller man closer toward him.

“I love you, I don't want to lose you, I'm glad I met you. We should have met when we were young, innocent boys. Look at me, Stephen.” Tony smiles, caressing Stephen's face, cupping it to lift his face.

Stephen tried to lift his head even though it's quite hard and the steady throbbing in his finger making him want to keep crying. “ I love you too, so much Tony” He draws his face closer toward Tony and leave a gentle kiss on his lips, because he is allowed too, and it split moment, he doesn’t feel the pain anymore until the throbbing come back and he winces in pain.

"I have like.. so many plates in my fingers from the accident, especially here in between my distal phalanx and middle phalanx bones and I think it’s broken and I am going to need a real medical attention after this, I smash that wall too hard" Stephen points at the hole on the wall, and Tony could see the shower through the freaking wall, Stephen was really angry with himself a while ago, thinking about how he had hurt Tony.

“Oh, Stephen. Let’s get you to the doctor, okay?, take these painkillers for now” He hands Stephen two pills and pour a glass of water to make sure he doesn't suffer too much. Stephen drinks the pain killer and takes his sling ring, wanting to open the portal to the hospital but he couldn't even put it on, his hands had started to swell already.

"Please call Wong for me, will you? I'll ask him to open us a portal to the hospital" Stephen let the sling ring fall down from his weak grip.

* * *

"I am looking for Doctor Christine palmer, please" They steps out the room with Tony at Stephen’s side, followed by Wong close behind who didn’t even yet know the full picture of what happened between these two lovers. But had accepted to open the portal for them.

Christine walks fast toward them when she heard about Stephen Strange from the nurse, the last time he visited the hospital without notice was because of life threatening fatal injury and she's worried sick.

Stephen explains what happened briefly, Christine taking over Stephen from his hand and asks Tony to leave outside of the emergency room so she could look at Stephen’s wounds. Tony gives Stephen a quick kiss before he has to leave the room.

“I'll be right outside, okay?” He smiles at his lover, standing outside with Wong beside him.

Wong only sits beside him in silence, and eventually he extends his hand toward Tony and squeezes his hand, reassuring Tony in his silent that Stephen is going to be alright and there is nothing he should worry about. Tony appreciates the company and smiles at Wong, he doesn’t feel like explaining to Wong about what just happened between them until Stephen injured himself.

After a while, Wong falls asleep beside him on the chair and his mind suddenly has time to think about things he doesn’t want to think about. How Stephen's anger reminds him of Steve's. He rubs his face in his hands and buys himself a coffee. He gets his phone and starts working as best as he can to occupy his mind with something else.

Christine finally goes outside as soon as she finishes examining Stephen’s broken fingers, it will take a while for Stephen's surgery, it's not really terrible but because of the plates and the rings in Stephen's fingers, it will take longer than necessary. Christine is looking for the man who brought Stephen to the hospital.

"Hello, I am Christine, mm Stephen's doctor, his friend and you are? Oh Gosh..you are iron man- Tony stark, how do you know Stephen?" Christine gasps after she finally focuses her eyes on the man, a few moments ago she was too occupy about Stephen's safety that she didn't recognize that Tony stark was the one who brought her ex-boyfriend to the hospital.

"You did a good job tending his wounds, thank you for bringing him here, he tends to hurt himself a lot, I've been there," Christine chuckles, Stephen can be a difficult man sometimes to deal about, because he didn't think people really care about him so he pushes them away a lot.

“Anyway, It's fine if you want to leave now because it will take a full 6 hours surgery on his hands and Stephen will be out longer than that, that's the fastest he can probably wake up from the sedative." Christine didn't think Tony stark would probably stay, he's kind enough to be with Stephen this long and besides she is here already to take care of him.

"I will look after him, really, I've been doing it quite a lot and this is not the first time, you can leave your contact number or something and I will tell you of the progress if you want to know" Christine adds the last bit, rather just for the sake of the conversation because she didn't think tony stark would be really worried sick and want to know right away about Stephen's progress.

Tony is a bit confused that she doesn't know why he is here, didn't Stephen tell his friends about him? It hurts Tony to learn about that but he doesn't want to think about it too much. “You don't know? I'm Stephen's boyfriend. I am going to stay” Tony doesn’t know why he really wants Christine to know about this information, but the way Christine told him that she’s been the one taking care of Stephen, it made Tony feel really jealous.

Wong wakes up and looks at Christine and then at Tony’s expression, he feels like he has been caught in some cold silent war.

Christine is surprised to hear Stark’s words, to learn that he's dating Stephen Strange, it's hard to believe it because she has never seen Stephen having any kind of serious relationship with anyone other than her, Stephen just not a relationship kind of guy. Though right now all she needs to do is making sure that Stephen is alright and she can ask about it to Stephen himself after he gets all better. It's a little unsettling to see how worried Tony stark looks, he really is his boyfriend then, and the nature of Stephen's injury seems like self-harm, did they got into a fight and then Stephen hurts himself? Because usually, that's what he would do in the past when Stephen and her would quarrel .

Christine knows that it’s over between her and Stephen. Stephen had implied perhaps somehow for them to get back together but she was the one who politely decline the idea, telling him they are better off as friend and now Tony Stark is the one caring over him and Christine doesn’t want to feel that kind of jealousy because she has no right anymore but she can’t help herself. 

“you can stay then... I will update you on his condition as soon as we learn more” Christine finally says, she couldn’t stay for long because she needs to take care of Stephen, she gives a smile at Wong direction and get back inside the room.

* * *

Stephen woke up and his hands are full of bandages, again. He has never hurt his hands this much since the accident. This is like a painful reminder of how broken they actually are. He couldn't even press the red button to call for the nurse, he is so pathetic.

_Where is Tony right now? Did he go back already?_

When they finally check on him in the room, Stephen has been awake for half an hour. Tony throws himself on him, cupping Stephen's cheek in his hand. “Hey there, handsome.” He smiles, leaning to kiss his lover's lips.

"Tony, you're still here. You should have go back and take a good rest. I am sorry for troubling you.. " Stephen said as he returned Tony’s sweet kiss, he still feels like he didn't deserve it.

Tony runs his hand in the man's hair, caressing his face, his nose, his cheekbones, his neck. sitting on the edge of the bed. “Shh, don't be stupid, course I am gonna stay here. Are you alright?” He smiles at his lover, he hates to see him in pain,

"I am all fine Tony, sorry for making you worry, it was all my own fault but now you are the one who has to be in this trouble. You didn't even get good sleep, did you? Look at the circle under your eyes," Stephen caress Tony's cheek lovingly, a pang of regret in his chest, he's hurt him.

“Stephen, How are you feeling?" Christine asks to make sure about the procedure going well and Stephen is really doing alright. Christine stands beside the bed awkwardly, the first time she is feeling like she truly doesn’t have a place beside him, usually, she will put her hand in his hair, soothes him somehow but right now she doesn’t know what to do. Why he didn't tell her at least that he's dating Tony stark, for how long? At least she can be prepared.

“I am good actually, everything feels better, thank you for taking care of me, It was just my stupid self, doing this to myself" Stephen tries to smile, didn't want to make Christine or Tony worry about him more, and it kinds of feels weird to see Tony in the same room as Christine. They’re the two people who care about him the most and have the biggest place in his heart, and he has managed to hurt both of them. 

"I see that you have someone taking care of you, when did you plan on telling me about it?" Christine clears her throat and tries to sound cheerful, smiling at them the whole time.

“Ah..I was about to tell you soon..not in this kind of circumstance. Sorry I didn't introduce you two before, Christine..Tony..Tony..Christine..she is my friend and my colleague in this hospital. She takes care of me a lot" Stephen huffs a laugh trying to light up the mood in the room.

Tony flashes a smile at Christine. “I've heard about you Christine, Stephen told me a bit. He doesn't seem to talk a lot about his friends though.. I don't even know if he has other friends except you and Wong.” The mechanic chuckles to hide his own insecurity, he doesn’t want to think that Stephen is not ready to share the circle of his friends with him and also the fact that Stephen doesn't introduce him as his boyfriend to Christine.

"He didn't mention you at all, althougg he had plenty of time. Just yesterday he was here giving his consultation for the operation and all" Christine confessed to Tony, a little bit upset at Stephen for keeping secret from her.

"I ..Want to tell you a couple of time but we were always so busy, I wasn't going to tell you in the middle of someone having their skull saw open," Stephen defends himself, he didn't actually know why she didn't tell Christine sooner about Tony, part of him knows that it doesn't really matter, doesn’t think his relationship will last and be this serious, that's usually the pattern of his relationship. Even now, the reason he is in the hospital because of his own stupidity.

"I am not good with people..I don't have many friend yes. So if you two can get along, I will be really happy" Stephen adds, wanting both of the people he cares about to be civil with each other. Tony strokes Stephen's hair, letting out a little sigh. He wishes Stephen would tell him more about his life. They need to have a real, adult conversation.

The mechanic turns to Christine. “Would you mind giving us a moment?” He asks her, his hand still in Stephen's hair.

"I..ah, okay, I will give you guys some privacy to talk..though don't move a lot, okay?" Christine is a little bit surprised to be kicked out of the room even though it's quite polite the way Tony said it but she senses that the mechanic doesn't like her that much and she understands it.

"Thank you for everything Christine" Stephen looks at Christine's back as she left the room, he has explanation to do, he didn't expect for Christine to find out about his relationship with tony this way.

Once it’s just the two of them in the room, Tony stares at his lover for a long time from head to toes, examining his condition and sigh heavily. “You can't run away like that every time we argue. It's not healthy. I know a lot about unhealthy behaviors, trust me, we're working on it with my therapist” Tony starts, his hand caressing Stephen's cheek.

"I push people away, I don't think people could handle me really well, so I always expect for the worst in a relationship because I always fuck it up, that's why I often run away because if I stay.. I will make it worse..say things that I can never take it back..just as what I did with you.. I run away to avoid more damage..I am so sorry for what I've done and said to you.. I didn't want to hurt you..not with my words, not with anything but yet I did. I am sorry, I don't think my apologize will erase the terrible things I’ve said to you. I didn't mean it that way. I am just stupid.” Stephen tries to explain, and it is not easy because he doesn't think he deserves Tony's forgiveness but he couldn't help but wish for it because he couldn't think about how he could live his life without Tony by his side.

“You do hurt me, What you said... it really hurt, I'm sorry I compared you to Steve but that's.. how I felt. Steve was pretty jealous too, and aggressive and.. he'd get angry, no no. I know you're not Steve, I sure hope you're not like him, I hate being yelled at. I don't want to compare the both of you. I don't do well with behaving, I'm hard to handle, but one thing for sure, I‘ve never cheated on my past partner, in fact, it was always them who cheated on me first, in the end they always want something from me, I know it is difficult to be in a relationship with me but I'm... trying my best because I know that you are different, you never want anything from me except me, I offer you this and that but you are only interest in me, and I love you for that and I'm sorry it hurts you that I talk about my... previous sex life, my past. I didn't want to hurt you like that.” Tony sighs again and shifts a bit on his spot, his fingers slowly find their way to Stephen's chest.

“I hate Steve so much even though I didn't even know your story with him because he has hurt you..and I hate myself even more for being that kind of person, for reminding you of what hurt you. I am such a terrible person, I said I am okay and everything but I am jealous of your past. I am awful but yet you handle me really well," Stephen’s eyes are watery again thinking about what he had said and how Tony had looked so scared and hurt.

"Please forgive me okay, I know I don't deserve it..but forgive me, please? I want to make it work with you. I want to have you in my life." Stephen pleads sincerely, he wishes they don’t have to fight ever again but he really doesn’t trust himself sometimes.

Tony leans down and kisses Stephen’s lips, he buries his face in the man's neck, caressing his chest. Tony nods, looking up at him and kissing him again. “I already forgave you, Stephen, I love you even though you're a huge jealous asshole and so stupid, don’t ever accuse me of something like that ever again, I only want you and no one else. You said you didn’t deserve it but I give it to you anyway, please take care of it” He looked up and stares into Stephen’s eyes, searching for a promise.

“I swear on my life” Stephen answer shortly and seal their lips again.

“Why didn't you tell Christine about me?” Tony suddenly asks after they break their kiss, he is trying to sound unbothered but he couldn’t quite shake the nagging curiosity at the back of his head. He knows Stephen isn’t the only jealous one, and seeing Stephen with Christine really makes Tony feel that kind of unpleasant feeling, why Stephen doesn’t bother telling his ex about their relationship? Does he still think about someday getting back with her? Is this his insecurity talking or just his childish jealousy?

“Hm, well, I don't know.. I was just trying to be considerate and all because Christine is not in relationship yet, at least as far as I know and I don’t want it to look like I rub it on her face you know, that I find someone new, Well, it's silly, she didn't have feeling for me anymore, I should have told her sooner, I don't think she wants to hear about my relationship though" Stephen confessed about his reason because really, he doesn’t think Christine want to know about it.

Tony chuckles, carefully laying Stephen down on the bed so he could rest. He cuddles to his side and kissing his lover’s cheek. It’s just his insecurity talking, Stephen doesn’t have feeling anymore for his ex-girlfriend, if they could just talk about whatever doubt they have for each other, maybe things could be a little bit more simple.

“I get it. Well, now she knows anyway... sorry I was just a little... angry that you didn't even tell your friend about me, but I guess we are different. I gush about everyone I love. You don't, we are different person that way. For now everytime we feel insecure about each other, just ask right away okay? I was jealous about you and Christine awhile ago and I asked right away,” Tony lifts his head to peck on Stephen’s cheek before setting his head back to his shoulder.

"I will try my best for you, you don't need to worry about Christine. We’ve been over for years and I only have you in my heart now. No doubt about it and also I gush about you all the time inside here, in my heart," Stephen makes a gesture with his bandaged hands over his chest, trying to appear serious but he knows how silly he looks like.

Tony smiles at him and circles his hand tighter around his chest.

"Now you broke your hands, I think it's easier to ask for day off in the sanctum and hospital because the reason is sick leave and I think we can go to our vacation just as we plan so you can heal better, a blessing in disguise don't you think?" Tony tries to joke about his lover condition. Christine did tell him that Stephen already can get out of the hospital, he only break 2 of his fingers and the rest was just cut from mirror that will heal in a week.

“But we can cancel the holidays if you hurt too much though, or just have the boys coming here.” Tony does really want to go to Italy but Stephen’s recovery is more important and if he thinks staying in New York is better for him to heal than they can postpone the vacation for another time.

"No, no, Don't cancel the holiday, your kids will hate me for it, summer break without holiday with their super rich dad who can spoil them rotten is no holiday at all. I just broke two of my fingers..I just need not to use it alot..and it will heal soon don't worry." Stephen looks at his hands, it will take time for him to be able to make a hole in the wall again but to do basic daily activities he think he can manage that in few days.

“I don't care what your fingers can or can't do, Stephen. It's okay if you can't finger me.” He jokes again, kissing Stephen's cheek. “I'm willing to feed you, open jars for you and like, trim your beard and stuff!.”

"I can still manage to do basic things for sure, I have my magic hands remember?" Stephen makes a gesture with his hand to create a magic shield, he never does it while its bandaged, he focus his mind to the lesson the ancient one had told him, it wasn't about his hand but his will, the shield flicker before its formed fully and disappear soon after, he couldn't concentrate enough with a throbbing fingers.

"Though, I am most concern about not to be able to finger you," he teases back, Tony often fingers himself before they have sex and Stephen knows how good he is and Stephen actually really enjoy seeing him do it.

He chuckles and sticks his tongue out at the other man. “I'll do it myself, like the poor bottom that I am.” Tony sighs dramatically.

“But be serious here, you have to let me help you when you need to, you have to be open about what you feel, we are a team, and don't run away anymore,” Tony said sternly and look at his lover with his piercing eyes.

"I'll let you help me I promise, I won't run away, thank you for everything, Tony, I love you." Stephen peck's Tony's lips and gives his pinky finger, the one without the bandage on, like a little kid and the mechanic took it while shaking his head, smiling, he couldn't believe his lover childish behavior, though Stephen winces in pain when he felt the stretch to his broken fingers when Tony pulled on them. They both startled and break their joined hand quickly and laugh at each other silliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Tell us what you like about our story. Let's keep the discussion going in the comment section.


End file.
